Left Isolated
by Josh DD
Summary: Chase keeps bellowing at Marshall in indignation. As the days go by, Chase's rage intensifies for Marshall pending sadness and hatred is revealed...What if you can't convert the past, no matter how much you want to, all you overlook is dread and oblivion...and Depression.
1. An Additional Day

_**Kinda excited, huh? HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "LEFT ISOLATED" Sorry about the Caps Lock, little excited myself, though. Here are all the details in relation to this story.**_

 _1._ _Every chapter will contain at least 1500 to 2000 words._

 _2._ _If you have any suggestions to this story please answer via reviewing or PM._

 _3. Please no negative reviews, anyway, if you're not contented with something, e.g misspelled words. Please PM me or review and i'll try make it preferable._

4. _Any questions then answer via reviewing or PM._

5. I do _NOT_ _by any circumstances own the PAW patrol._

 ** _Alright, so enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Left Isolated**_

 _Chapter 1._

 _It was another, balmy breezy day in Adventure Bay and all the pups loved it. Silent charged the air around the Lookout and predominantly Ryder was enjoying the hot day. The purpose of the silent was that the pups were attempting to endure as quietly as possible to see how much time they could beat the last time they tried, because they were trying to see how long the quietness would last, because every other day the pups were invariably strident and playing games like tug-on-war, skipping ropes, Pup Pup Boogie and likewise. It wasn't long before the silence was broke, though by a Dalmatian who tripped over a toy and took impact with the other pups, dispatching every one of them falling over, landing on each other with Marshall being the last on the floor. All the pups frowned at him in exasperation._

 _"Sorry, pups, my bad." Marshall apologised, having a rapid quantity of time of thinking, concerning the times he knocked them over again and that "knocking over" was yesterday._

 _"Marshall, you gotta take awareness of yourself, so you won't get amused at. It's sometimes irritating to deal with you. I mean…" Chase got took back after what he said, he didn't mean to be too rude, he just wanted to help his best friend whenever he needed some aid by his side._

 _"Sorry, Chase." Marshall murmured descending his head he made an additional mistake, he didn't want to vex his friends._

 _"Wasn't that a little too harsh on him, won't you say Chase?" Rocky muttered._

 _"Yeah, you shouldn't judge him." Skye sympathized with Rocky's answer, rational that Chase wasn't polite to Marshall._

 _"I wasn't judging him, Skye. I was just trying to show some compassion towards Marshall. He just needs a little help."_

 _"Wait a sec, are you trying to tell us that Marshall can't take guidance of himself?" Skye questioned, seemed a little downcast with Chase._

 _"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to show some support for him."_

 _Ryder emerged at the scene with a glass of lemonade held in his hand, interpreting it was so hot outside. Ryder required an instant to repose to get his strength back, just like the other pups had to._

 _"What's going on here, pups?"_

 _"Ryder, sir, I was trying to give some accommodating knowledge to Marshall, because of his clumsiness." Chase explained the undivided predicament to Ryder so he could understand._

 _"Yeah, but he was a little angry with Marshall too." Skye said, popping into the conversation._

 _"Chase, I know you're trying to help your team members at some difficult situations, but explain it to them with some composure." Ryder said, knowing Chase would be brave at all costs, but he could be off if he is pushed to his limits, after all he is a German Shepherd._

 _"Sorry Marshall, for being impolite." Apologised Chase perplexed._

 _"It's okay, you were only trying to help." Marshall answered back polite. He would slightly ever get angry at anybody._

 _"Apologies accepted. Nice work, Marshall." Ryder answered. "Okay pups you can get some rest or continue having fun."_

 _"I think I'm going for option two." Skye said, seemingly wanting to have fun for the rest of the day._

 _"Ruff, me too" Rocky agreed,_

 _"Okay let's have some fun." Rubble said,_

 _All the pups dashed to the trees, except for Chase who was taking a brief moment to conclude of what just happened there, he was baffled. Ryder never had his back turned on him like that. He would generally sympathize with him, but Chase knew he is the one that made a misconception this time. So he ought to make it right, by going to Marshall and doing something nice for him, because of his lack of manners some short minutes ago._

 _Chase ambled inside the Lookout, glancing towards Marshall and took a swift glimpse around his surroundings and made his way to Marshall. He firstly addressed him nicely._

 _"Hey Marshall." Chase said waving his paw. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing out of the ordinary, Chase." Marshall answered back, with a smile on his cute face._

 _"I see, so you wanna do something fun, like teamwork? Or to co-operate with each other, which is basically the same thing?"_

 _"Why are you acting so strange?"_

 _"Look, I want to make up to you, I'm sorry for being mad with you back there." Chase apologised anew, significant that Marshall will obtain it just like he did earlier on._

 _"It is okay, Chase. So if you want to help me, you can help me with this." Marshall answered handing Chase a tool box to conduct to Ryder. "Ryder said he needed it for his ATV, so you could be my assistance." Chase didn't like the word "assistance" he thought it is irritating to use on him, he thought he is more of a leader of the PAW patrol and thought Marshall should be his collaboration, but didn't have time to argue with Marshall, he wanted to assist him instead._

 _Chase frowned at Marshall when he said assistance and Chase brought the tool box to Ryder. Marshall got a puzzled look on his face wondering what that was about._

 _"Thanks for the tool box, Chase." Ryder beamed at Chase,_

 _"Ryder, am I more of a leader or assistance?" Chase questioned, out of curiosity but he knew what Ryder's rejoinder would be._

 _"Why'd you ask?"_

 _"Well Marshall stated me as assistance, when he said I could help out." Chase affirmed, not looking very contented._

 _Ryder smiled and continued to speak._

 _"Well, I think you are a true, born leader." Ryder declared, patting Chase on his head, whilst he retrieved the screwdriver to the toolbox, whilst grasping a wrench with his other hand._

 _"I'm going to go back to Marshall."_

 _"Alright Chase, have fun."_

 _Chase recurred to Marshall and wasn't happy to see him. In fact, he was quite annoyed with the Dalmatian._

 _"Chase?" Marshall questioned a little concerned._

 _"Don't call me assistance anymore." Chase stated as he walked afar from the Lookout._

 _"Right." Marshall said in confusion. He thought Chase said he wanted to be his help for a minute, but now he just walked away in anger._

 _"Marshall, why does Chase seem a bit nervous?" Skye said, as she appeared beside Marshall with Zuma._

 _"I don't know." Marshall answered, still confused._

 _"Well if something is wrong we gotta tell Wyder." Zuma said, as he had a slight speech impediment where he couldn't pronounce his r's correctly._

 _"Let's see how he reacts later on, and if he's still the same, we gotta tell Ryder." Skye declared with a high tone,_

 _"Okay" Zuma said, as he walked with Skye and Marshall out of the Lookout and into the bright sunny day._

* * *

 _Marshall, Zuma and Skye came out of the Lookout. Skye took a quick glimpse around and saw Rubble excavating beside the Lookout, Rocky making an attempt to affix a beach ball with duct tape and Chase playing soccer with Ryder. Marshall advanced towards Ryder and Chase, he wasn't looking where he was going and he tumbled down, criticizing a big stone that Rubble dug up._

 _"Oops. Sorry Marshall about that."_

 _"I'm okay! It's okay Rubble." Marshall replied, picking himself of the ground._

 _Skye gazed at Marshall who looked dejected in an unusual way. Skye couldn't tell the difference between concern and sorrowfulness._

 _"Are you okay, Marshall?" Skye interrogated,_

 _"Look, Chase was right about me." Marshall admitted, which Skye look at him in confusion wondering what he is literally talking about._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"When Chase approved about my clumsiness."_

 _"That's not true Marshall. Chase didn't mean it." Skye said, trying to make Marshall feel a lot better._

 _"You're wrong, Skye. Chase is right." Marshall whimpered as he walked away in depression._

 _"What are we going to do now?" Rubble questioned Skye and Zuma and immediately Zuma had an answer._

 _"We are going to help him, dude!" Zuma acknowledged,_

 _"That's a great idea." Skye said in approval doing a backflip._

 _Marshall and Rocky walked to Ryder and Chase and joined in the game which they of course, had a great time. Skye, Zuma and Rubble were playing Pup Pup Boogie inside the Lookout. Skye and Zuma are commonly the best at it heretofore._

 _Meanwhile,_

 _Chase, Rocky, Marshall and Ryder finished their game of soccer and took a 5 minute break so they could get their strength back and so taking a brief moment to unwind. They were all panting._

 _"I'm going to go talk with Marshall." Chase said walking inside the Lookout._

 _"Chase? Are you here to play?" Marshall interrogated, waiting indulgent for Chase's feedback._

 _"No, but do I look like assistance to you?"_

 _"What are you talking about, dude?" Zuma said, looking confused with a confused face. He wondered why they just can't continue playing their game of Pup Pup Boogie, but fortunately they did finish the game just in time when Chase came in._

 _"Marshall called me assistance and I don't wanna brag or anything but it's irritating." Chase retorted, glancing at Marshall glaring at him._

 _"Stop making a big fuss about it, Marshall didn't do anything wrong." Skye sided with Marshall this time,_

 _"Skye, are you with me or are you with them?" Chase challenged the cockapoo in disbelief._

 _"I'm not getting into this." Skye declared looking suspicious about this, knowing something would be wrong if it won't be dealt with._

 _"I'm going to continue the game of soccer, and I didn't mean this to end the wrong way." Chase said, looking back and walking outside the Lookout, shaking his head at Marshall._

 _"I'm worried about Chase." Marshall said._

 _"Yeah, he seems a little downhill."_

 _"I'm gonna go talk to him." Marshall stated walking towards Chase who had the ball in his possession and scored._

 _"Chase, are you okay?" Marshall questioned wanting to make Chase feel better._

 _"No, I'm not okay!" Chase said, striking the ball even harder in aggression._

 _"Chase, you are a leader not an assistant."_

 _"Marshall's right. You just wanted to help, right? And by assistance he meant help." Ryder said overhearing their conversation._

 _"You're right." Muttered Chase, "I guess I was too stupid to realize what an idiot I've become."_

 _"What are you saying, buddy? You are my best friend and friends stick together, remember?" Marshall tested Chase._

 _Chase grinned at Marshall's word._

 _"Yeah, friends do stick together."_

 _Afterwards that conversation, the pups and Ryder continued playing football except Chase. Chase walked inside the Lookout and saw Skye on a cushion, he thought boredom struck her. He knew what might make her better. Chase licked Skye's cheek and she blushed._

 _"Skye, can we have a walk?"_

 _"Sure." Skye answered blushing even more, walking with Chase out of the lookout and up the hill._

 **There's your first chapter! Nonetheless, looks like Chase felt in general angry with Marshall after he called him assistant. What did you think about the first Chapter so far? Leave your reviews above and the next chapter with be updated on the 26th Of June on Sunday! Nevertheless,**

 _BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_

 ** _JoshDD_**


	2. Coincidental

**Here's the next chapter of "Left Isolated". And as you can see i changed the italics to normal letters because of some changes i had to do. The release date of the first chapter of "The Villian" is unknown yet but i'll let you know when. Again, have any suggestions? Then please PM me. Have any questions? Then please PM me. So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"Sure." Skye answered blushing even more, walking with Chase out of the lookout and up the hill.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Skye questioned, wondering why Chase wanted to have a walk with her.

"The reason why I asked you was so we could spend more time together. Like a couple." Chase said as Skye touched Chase's cosy fur, she pursued to shove her snout in his fur and then responded with a positive reply.

"I'm cock-a-hoop I have you, Chase!"

Chase chuckled at her answer and touched his lips towards hers. He made eye contact with her.

"I l-love you Skye." Chase snuggled beside Skye, comfortably, exceedingly contented to be with her. He felt content.

"I love you too Chase." Skye said, happily to be with her one and only.

The two sat beside each other and fell asleep. After an hour or so they woke up and made their way to the Lookout and Ryder saw them coming.

"Where were you two?"

"Nowhere, just took a walk, Ryder, sir."

"Alright, it's almost bedtime pups."

Chase and Skye already slept and they were still energized and asked Ryder if they could stay at least ten more minutes awake, and he replied with a yes. All the pups were asleep, well except for Chase and Skye. Chase brought Skye in his pup house and they began talking.

"Skye, have you ever wondered what you would wish for?"

"I would wish for we, the PAW patrol to never get divided no matter what." Skye said enthusiastically. "What would you wish for?"

"To be with you for as long as i live." Chase said, as Skye shoved her head on Chase's side of his stomach as if it was a pillow. Chase nuzzled Skye's cheek, with Skye licking his cheek.

After the ten minutes, Skye made her way to her Pup house and sealed the door and irradiated the interior with her night light to inspect to see if she had everything she needed, after checking she instantly went to sleep.

Chase arose from his sleep, took possession to his megaphone, and advertised out to each pup to rouse each one of them. Firstly, Skye awoke, then Rocky, Marshall, Zuma and lastly Rubble like always with his sleep mask above his snout. He barked and the megaphone retrieved to its place inside Chase's pup pack. Ryder awoke from his sleep and dressed in his conventional hi-tech jacket with his blue jeans and shoes. He was all set for another pleasurable, agreeable day.

Ryder got the pups their meals and drink and they ate up. Rubble ate the most out of the pups as usual. He was always as full as an apple. Marshall was drinking his water undisturbed until Skye walked up to him.

"So Marshall, wanna play hide-and-seek?"

"Sure Skye." Marshall replied, jumping up in excitement invariably ready to have another enthusiasm day.

Chase took his full gaze zoomed right at them, watching them twice as much, he clearly didn't want to be aforementioned as "ridiculed" or being too bossy around. Chase had his eyes right on them just like a CCTV. He was observing them attentively with full contemplation he didn't want Skye to develop more feelings for Marshall or any of the other pups. Chase was sure Skye wouldn't just reject him, only if he was too intrusive or would do anything to his friends that might get Skye depressed soon, but he knew that would positively not happen. Chase knew Marshall was his best friend and would never steal something away from him that belonged to him such as his crush. He confided in Marshall and gained love from his just like two brothers or even relatives. Chase knew Marshall or any of the other pups would never desert him in any way.

Marshall and Skye did in fact by any doubt grow closer, but only as friends. Or maybe even more than friends, Skye did begin to like Marshall more and had full trust in him. Sure he was clumsy and a bit air-headed, but he had a beneficent and affectionate heart and would always look out for his friends. He loved them as a family, and they were the only family he had. He had been through laborious life in the past, but that was the past and he was tending to the future of his life. If Ryder never established upon him, he never would've had such a warm and considerate future at an advantage of him and that was all thanks to Ryder.

Skye, Marshall and all the other pups, except for Chase and Rocky were playing on Skye's trampoline. Chase and Rocky were working on something made from back inside Rocky's recycling truck he recycled. After Zuma had his shot on the trampoline it was Marshall's turn.

"It's my _go_! It's my _go_!" Marshall exclaimed lumbering, making all the pups laugh in amusement, he made his way up the trampoline.

Marshall jumped some times on the trampoline.

"Higher!" All the pups chorused.

Marshall attempted to jump higher but failure struck and he lost full balance and fell off it with him landing on Rubble and banging in the other pups dispatching Marshall flying in the air and by any force, he fell right down and landed on Skye kissing her unintentionally. Skye grinned, she liked it. Marshall couldn't believe he actually kissed Skye and she liked it. His eyes were widened with surprise. All the pups gasped. But worse of all, Chase saw it. He dropped a piece of wood on the ground in shock. He had his eyes squinted. He sprinted, advancing towards Marshall and the pups in anger.

"Chase? What are you…" But Skye couldn't finish, Chase ran right in front of Marshall and made eye contact with him.

"How dare you, Marshall?" Chase said hollering at him enraged.

"No, it's not what you think…" Marshall didn't finish as he was interrupted by Chase

"Why did you KISS SKYE?" Chase bellowed raising his voice, he had no time for Marshall to goof around. Chase just wanted answers.

"It was an accident."

"No, no, no, I saw it with my own eyes."

"It was by accident, Chase." Skye said, admitting the truth but Chase wouldn't believe her.

"Skye, don't interfere, this is mine and Marshall's catch." Chase said turning his gaze back at Marshall.

"I'm sorry Chase, I'm saying the truth."

"You don't get to say sorry all you are is an empty heart." Chase screamed, raising his voice even higher, this time Ryder hearing it.

Silence filled the air.

Marshall's eyes widened in depression, he looked at the ground, he couldn't believe what his friend said he just couldn't. Marshall had a tear flowing from his eyes, being followed by a fountain of water as Chase shouted at him even louder.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY REGRETS!"

"Chase, leave him alone." Skye shouted,

"Why should I? I saw you grinning with satisfaction in your eyes." Chase stuttered. Skye just endured inaudible.

"Chase, back off." Marshall said, standing up for himself, wiping his tears with his paw.

Before Chase could do something, Ryder emerged at the scene.

"What's up pups?"

"Tell Marshall! I-I'm going." Chase replied, descending his head he never thought Marshall would do something like that.

After Marshall explained the whole situation to Ryder, Ryder went to talk to Chase for a while.

"So Chase, it was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Ryder, sir, it was not by any chance accidental." Chase confirmed, trying to get some support out of Ryder with all his might.

"But Chase, at least let Marshall hang out with Skye for a few minutes."

"You don't understand, Skye liked the kiss and… and…" Chase almost exploded into tears he was virtually heartbroken by the tragedy that just got situated a few minutes ago.

"Chase, let Marshall have some fun too." And with that said Ryder walked away, shaking his head in distress.

Chase was once again alone. He pondered about it for a while and knew he had to make the right conclusion. But he did the "opposite" of that and blamed it on Marshall. Chase walked to Marshall in annoyance. He found Marshall beside the Pup Park.

"Chase? Are you okay?"

"Marshall, this friendship we had was so relevant and you just devastated our friendship and my relationship with Skye. After everything I done for you, you just made it substandard. You are so immature!" Chase said. "You better regret this or I'll make you."

Chase walked away leaving Marshall alone and went inside his Pup house. Marshall began to whimper, he thought he done nothing wrong, and he was right. He was feeling desperate without his best friend.

"Marshall, I'm sorry about Chase. He can be mad but everything he said was a lie." Skye said attempting to comfort Marshall.

Skye gave a nod to Marshall and then licked his cheek.

Marshall began to feel more company around him which made him feel better.

"But I am immature with my clumsiness." Marshall admitted knowing Skye would say otherwise.

"But other than that, you are really funny!"

"I guess, I'm clumsy but it's weird… in a good way!"

Skye chuckled at Marshall's reply.

"See, you are the class clown!" Skye exclaimed, contented to be with Marshall, hoping they wouldn't be bothered by Chase anymore.

Chase proceeded inside the lookout, sorrowful. He wanted to be with Skye again just like he was. He never thought Marshall would just take her away from him. Chase didn't think it was a mishap, it was done on motivation. He was disorientated and just wanted to dissipate briefly because of his depression. He was exhausted and so he went to sleep in his Pup House. Nonetheless, before he went to sleep, he observed the other pups playing ecstatic. He sighed and exhaled and went to sleep.

 **Wow! Poor Chase. Was this a good chapter? Maybe one of the worst days for Chase, though. Wow, Chase sure was furious at Marshall after that incident. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and** _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_ _**for Chapter 3 on the 30th Of June on Tuesday! What do** YOU __**think might happen next? Nonetheless, cya next time!**_

 _ **JoshDD**_


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3 of "Left Isolated" just approached. There's been a review that told me to do a ChaseXRocky story or to append it to "Left Isolated". But my answer is no because i'm not a fan of gay pairings myself. But I could make them a closely connected friendship they could have. Maybe. Someone reviewed saying, when does Chase run away, since this story's title is "Left Isolated? I don't want to give any details away but in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing so far, and on with this story!**

* * *

Light discerned with another hot day promoting. The wind was distinguished and the flowers were nurtured by the sun whilst the busy bees were withdrawing the honey from it. There may have been in general wind but the temperature was above 9 degrees with a limited gust of wind but that didn't cease the pups from playing in the exterior of the Lookout. All except a certain German Shepherd were playing outside.

'I can't believe Marshall would just steal Skye away from me' Chase thought as he walked among the pups with his head descended.

"Hey pups." Chase greeted in a low tone, defining he was depressed about something suspicious as he ambled by them. "Do any of you know where the traitor, Marshall is?"

"No, but why would you call him twaitor, dude?" Zuma questioned.

"Yeah, he's a great friend." Rubble agreed.

"I- well… It's just- It's none of your business." Chase stuttered finding it more difficult to speak than he thought.

The pups were bewildered and were demented of why Chase would call Marshall a "traitor" in any way. They didn't seem to disclose of why Chase reacted in such an eccentric reaction. It was just a random tragedy that eventuated but Chase thought it was uncommonly significant and knew there was a basis of why it happened but he knew it could be by no chance a perception. It couldn't be subsequent for Chase, it just couldn't. It couldn't after that accident which Chase thought it was actually done on purpose.

Marshall was innocent he would never do that to his best friend. Marshall is always trustful and would never lie, even if it was really bad. He had a big heart.

Marshall and Skye were in the Lookout playing Pup Pup Boogie challenging each other, although Skye won since she was the best. Marshall just lost direct of his spinning when he attempted the tail spin and crashed into Skye, both of them falling over each other, giggling. At the same moment that happened, Chase walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Chase questioned downhearted than ever.

"Nothing, Marshall just crashed into… me." Skye replied seeing Marshall shook his head in agreement.

"Skye? Do you l-lo. Do you like Marshall?" Chase couldn't use the word "love" it was a strong affectionate word that would just annihilate him if he heard Skye say it to Marshall.

Skye could not respond to that, it was a really hard choice but again she didn't want to devastate Chase.

"I-I do as a friend only, I think." Skye heard her heart thumping in stress she didn't want the situation to get substandard.

"You actually d-don't know?" Chase stuttered. "What about you, Marshall? Do you l-like Skye?"

Marshall stayed inaudible, not a sound was heard in him. After several seconds, Marshall thought about his answer and responded.

"Can I do something else instead?"

Chase ascended his head and gazed at him, his anger intensifying virtually made to detestation.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Chase, can I just go?" The Dalmatian was slightly scared of Chase for a second but he remembered Chase wouldn't hurt him. He's his best friend, for now.

Chase turned around at the entrance of the Lookout and back at Marshall.

"What if I said no? What would you do?"

"I'm sorry Chase." Marshall couldn't take it anymore, he just apologised to Chase but Skye was baffled, she thought it was inaccurate.

"Marshall, what are you saying?" Skye whispered to Marshall.

"Chase it wasn't my fault the accident happened, I would never steal something away from you, please don't hurt me, I have not done anything wrong, please." He said, not wanting any harassment.

The German Shepherd thought about it for a while, until he made his final decision.

The Dalmatian looked at him in confusion, expecting an answer from the German Shepherds mouth. But nothing was heard and Chase walked aside from Skye and Marshall who looked at each other.

"Marshall, if you need some company I'm always here for you." Skye advised, recommended to help any time the Dalmatian needed some sympathy or a friend beside him.

"Thanks, Skye." Marshall muttered, whimpering, not knowing what was going on with Chase, his best friend that he just lost. "What am I going to do now?"

"I'll help you get past your concerns." Skye tried to ease the grief from Marshall trying her best to make the Dalmatian better.

The two sat down quietly for several minutes until they resolute to go outside and see what the other pups were doing, especially Chase.

Skye was really concerned for him she didn't want him to bear any pain anymore. But she didn't regret the accident. She wanted to be with Marshall for some time, she thought he was really cute. Skye couldn't really tend about Marshall's clumsiness.

Marshall was the same, he didn't regret the accident but he also didn't want to make his best friend envy him. But Marshall thought they were still both together and there shouldn't be any "envying about".

Chase really had no clue of what to do now. He didn't know if it was either a mishap or done on motivation. He recalled of what just happened, as he was walking he remembered the memories of him and Marshall, when only the two of them and Skye were in the PAW patrol and the others not yet members.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"Man, it's so good being team members!" Chase shouted passing the football to Marshall.

"I got it! I got it!" Before the Dalmatian got to the ball he tripped over. "Woah!? Watch out!" The Dalmatian yelped as he crashed into Chase and Skye.

"That was a total knockout!" Marshall said, the two others chuckling at him.

"You're so funny, Marshall!" Skye exclaimed. "I'll try the backflip again." She said. She started learning the basics first and then the rest for the backflip, since she just started learning it when she became a member of the PAW patrol.

"Alright Skye!" Chase replied, enthusiastic. He loved seeing Skye performing it. He had a crush on her from the very start but she didn't find out his little secret yet.

Skye took a moment to recall of what she had been told by Ryder of how to do a backflip, she took a step forward and then yelped as she threw herself backwards landing on her paws.

Chase had his eyes closed, worried.

She opened her eyes and was contented with full of excitement of performing it.

"Yes, I did it!" She screeched, happily.

"I knew you could!" Chase said, giving her support.

"After all, I am the flying pup."

Ryder came out of the Lookout and introduced the new vehicle, it was Skye's copter along with a harness.

"Yippee!" She said in exhilaration as she dashed to the copter and leaped into it.

"You're going to need some practice first, before you can get your paws on manipulating it." Ryder proclaimed.

"Thank you Ryder." Skye said as she leaped onto Ryder, in returning a thank you.

Ryder lifted himself of the ground.

"Ryder, are there going to be anymore team members of the PAW patrol?" Marshall questioned out of curiosity.

"A few more will do, such as a water pup, recycling pup, and maybe an excavating pup."

"Have you got any more vehicles made?" The Dalmatian questioned, still having a lot of questions in his mind to be answered.

"Yep, almost done with the recycling truck." Ryder answered, knowing the PAW patrol will save the day when in need.

"Me and Chase are best friends!" Marshall declared pushing Chase's shoulder playfully.

"What makes you say that?" Ryder questioned.

"We both saved each other which makes us best friends, right Chase?"

"Yes. And so is Skye!"

"I love being a member, it's so fun!" Skye exclaimed glancing at Ryder.

"I love being the second-in-command." Chase said, enthusiastically.

"I love being the aviator pup!"

"And I love being the clumsy fire pup!" Said the clumsy one, as by clumsy it was for sure the Dalmatian with a tug toy in his mouth.

Everyone chuckled at Marshall's answer.

"I know pups." Ryder answered scratching their ears.

"Aaah, that's the spot."

Ryder giggled at Marshall's response and so did Chase and Skye.

"So, when are we going to have more team members?" Chase proclaimed turning back to face Ryder.

"When the time is right, Chase." Ryder answered. "When they show their skills and compassion towards others by saving someone or something."

"Well, we definitely will have more pups to fit in, three isn't enough." Chase said, thinking more pups, means more paws to help.

"At least six or seven pups might do the job." Ryder replied. "We will be acknowledged as the PAW patrol." Ryder said lifting his hand in the air as he said it.

"Yes!" Skye replied, in enthusiasm, really excited about their patrol of guarding and saving Adventure Bay.

"We will be the heroes of Adventure Bay!" Chase leaped as he said that.

"Indeed, Chase." Ryder responded with a grin.

"And you can have a catchphrase Ryder, like no job is too big, no pup is too small? Right? Did I say something dumb?"Marshall inquired, puzzled.

"No, silly." Skye giggled.

"Marshall, you're a genius!" Ryder exclaimed, contented with Marshall for coming up with a splendour idea.

"I am? I never thought of that. I guess I am a genius!"

Ryder, Chase and Skye all giggled, thinking it was really hilarious.

"You should be the class clown, Marshall." Chase said.

"Chase is right." Ryder sympathizing with Chase's suggestion.

"I may be clumsy but I'm awkward. Laugh out loud, hehehehe." Marshall said, jokingly.

"Hahahaha, ruff! Hahaha." Skye giggled.

"Marshall, I'll never forget you! You are my ever best friend I ever had!" Chase admitted, embracing Marshall.

He let go and Marshall spoke.

"Well, Chase, you are my best friend and we will never forget or leave each other, right?"

"Right." Chase said, surely about that.

Ryder and Skye connected into their conversation.

* * *

Chase thought about the superior times he had with his best friend. All these past memories were at the beginning of the PAW patrol. He didn't know how to describe himself anymore, aggressive, depressed or perturbed. None of these is how Chase wanted to be. He wanted to be left isolated.

 **Well, looks like Chase is thinking about some past memories of him and Marshall. There is going to be another flashback in the next Chapter, more important than this one. I should stay quiet and not give anymore information out. Anyhow, review, tell me what you thought about this chapter. And i'll see you next time with the next chapter on the 2nd or 3rd of July. Nevertheless,**

 _BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_

 ** _JoshDD_**


	4. Extricated

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter of "Left Isolated!" Before further reading this chapter, people are asking is this MarshallXSkye story. Well, maybe in some chapters. They _MIGHT_ have a relationship together because of Skye's pity for Marshall. ChaseXSkye isn't really mentioned that much in the story since the story's title is, "Left Isolated" which defines Chase has deserted the Lookout and is far gone. For those who love ChaseXSkye as a couple, keep reading because this story will have some moments of them both together. And i know the title is, "Left Isolated" but you'll find out all the sad thrilling moments that are going to affect you that i have planned out through the remaining chapters. MarshallXSkye is going to be mentioned ALOT throughout the story. Okay after explaining somethings, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _After Chase thought about these great times another memory past by his mind. It was when Chase first met Marshall._

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

It was a sunny, bright day in Adventure Bay. Chase was the only member in the PAW patrol along with Ryder. Marshall wasn't a member yet, or Skye. It was another sunny day and Chase and Ryder were playing soccer at the field beside the Lookout.

"Come on Ryder, I'm almost at your tail." The German Shepherd said, almost catching up with Ryder so he can tackle him to the ground playfully.

"I have no tail." Said Ryder sarcastically.

Chase laughed at Ryder's response. He surely knew what it meant but was only playing sarcastic.

Chase finally caught up with Ryder and tackled him to the ground and licked his face, tickling him.

"Stop Chase, that tickles." Ryder said amused.

"Huh, Ryder? What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said stop tickling."

"Anything else?"

"Okay Chase. You got me."

Chase got off Ryder.

"Ryder, I'm going to have a walk."

"Okay Chase. Don't go too far."

"I assure you, I won't."

Chase ambled away, around the Pup Park and then headed for the Bay. He situated down on the sand and enjoyed the promoting hot day. Chase suddenly heard a yelp, and it was coming from a small cliff above the water.

"Help! I need help! I don't want to die like this!"

Chase heard a voice through the air and dashed to the other side of the Bay. He squint his eyes, so he could see more clearly, he then observed a spotted Dalmatian weeping for help, hanging of the edge of the cliff in terror. Chase had to react fast so he could save the Dalmatian. He then had an idea, he just needed to sprint and perceive a way on the cliff, just like the Dalmatian found a way. Chase found a way by leaping onto the rocks where the further rocks kept on ascending and then to leap onto the cliff. Chase made an attempt and dashed to the rocks and bounded on the rocks and then on the cliff. He made it and attempted to take back his breath as he was panting in stress. The German Shepherd didn't have time to panic about himself but the poor Dalmatian that was hanging with one paw of the cliff and as soon as Chase practically got to him, he fell below into the waters. Chase almost had a heart attack, he felt pity for the poor Dalmatian and he had to think fast of what the next step had to be so it could be done.

Chase looked down and saw that the cliff wasn't that high, but the water was deep. He had to jump down to save the Dalmatian. He prompted himself that he could do it. He had faith. He took a step back and dashed to the edge and jumped, he closed his eyes before he reached the water. Chase hit the water with full force of his body and then back up so he could catch his breath and instantly dived back in. Chase looked for the Dalmatian and then spotted him and saw that he was motionless, virtually lost unconscious. Chase swam to him and deposited him on his shoulder and swam as fast as his paws can take him. He eventually reached the Bay and laid him down onto the sand. He communicated to Ryder by calling him from his Pup tag.

"Ryder! It's Chase. This is a huge emergency, I need you here now. Right now!" Chase proclaimed and waited for Ryder's call.

"Alright Chase, I'm on my way." Ryder said as he hung up.

Chase attempted his best to wake the Dalmatian up. He had performed CPR on the Dalmatian and was concerned to him not being conscious. Chase had to do mouth-to-mouth in order to save him and then continued to doing CPR, and he finally succeeded as the Dalmatian coughed water out of his mouth. His body was functioning back again, it was proceeding anew. The Dalmatian opened half of his eyes and observed a German Shepherd.

"Are you okay?" Chase inquired, concerned, anticipating he was okay.

"W-where am i?" The Dalmatian questioned, confused.

"You're safe now." Chase answered embracing him.

The Dalmatian closed his eyes and Ryder emerged at the scene leaping of his ATV and ran to Chase who had a pup on the sand. Ryder clutched the Dalmatian in his hands, and brought him to his ATV and disembarked back at the Lookout where Chase immediately went inside the Lookout and provided, water, a comfy bed and a bowl of snacks for the Dalmatian. Ryder laid him on the bed, comfortably.

"Are you okay?" Ryder inquired.

"I-I think so." The Dalmatian replied, shivering, defining he was thoroughly cold from the water.

"It's okay. We'll get you warm and cosy." Ryder reminded him.

"Thank you."

"What's your name… friend?" Chase inquired, adding the last word to make it more suitable for the Dalmatian.

"M-Marshall."

"Well, you're safe now with us, Marshall." Ryder said, nudging the Dalmatian's shoulder to get his awareness.

"Does something hurt or is something fractured?" Ryder questioned looking at the Dalmatian who still coughed some water.

"I'm not sure what fractured is but I'm okay… I think."

"That's good, buddy." Chase replied.

"Thank you… for saving… me."

"Don't mention it."

"Chase, can you keep him company? I'll be right back."

"Sure, Ryder."

And with that said, Ryder desert afar from the two to get some errands finished. Chase was left alone with the Dalmatian, Marshall. Chase tried to comfort him the best.

"Why did you save me?"

"I saved you because I had to. I had pity towards you and so I saw that you cried for mercy and I had to do something when you fell of the cliff. So then I saved you."

"But why?"

"Me and Ryder are manufacturing a new patrol, named the PAW patrol and it's our duty to attend and save people for Adventure Bay's benefit."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And what were you doing on the cliff, anyways?" Chase inquired, confused with the Dalmatian.

Chase didn't know what the Dalmatian was dong there. Was he running away from someone, or he wanted to see a better view of the ocean and stepped too far and tumbled down?

"I- It's nothing really important."

"Okay." Chase replied looking suspicious. "As I was saying, we need more members of the PAW patrol, like more paws to help."

"Ooh, can I be a member?" The Dalmatian questioned anticipating he would say yes.

"Sure, if you prove you are worth it."

"I will, Chase. I will!" And with that said, the Dalmatian embraced the German Shepherd as a thanks.

Chase lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you hugging me?"

But instead of replying back, the Dalmatian changed the subject.

"Can we be best friends?"

Chase thought about this for several seconds and why not he thought.

"Sure."

"YES! We're best friends!"

"Why are you cheering loudly?" Chase inquired, demented again.

"Oh, it's nothing. But what do I have to do to being a member of the PAW patrol?"

"You gotta be solicitous, compassionate, doubtless, and most relevant of all, always rescue someone when in need of a pup."

Marshall didn't comprehend half of the words Chase said. Chase saw the look on his face and then said it uncomplicated for the Dalmatian to apprehend.

"Be respectful, caring, not scared to do your job and most importantly, always rescue someone when in need of a pup."

"Respectful, caring, not scared and rescue. Got it!"

Chase grinned at him and they both relaxed after a moment to just when Ryder emerged at the scene and saw them both sleeping, cuddling beside each other. Ryder was beamed.

"Have bright dreams, pups." Ryder whispered and patted them on their head lightly and left to get inside the Lookout to get his sleep too.

Marshall finally had it. He had a _BIG_ subsequent ahead of him. He may not have had a family but he just got himself a family that takes good supervision of him. Sooner, he became known as the fire pup. Everybody laughed at his clumsiness and he had a great friend, Chase that saved his life from almost drowning.

* * *

 _Chase was never forgotten by Marshall, he owed him a lot but Chase thought he owed him his life for almost devastating him and his relationship with Skye. Chase was broken. The only thing he wanted was revenge but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do. He was full of confusion. He didn't know what the next step of his life would be. He saw it really complicated._

 ** _What a brave, intelligent pup, won't you agree with me? Marshall had luck by being saved by a German Shepherd. Anyway, what did you think about this chapter? Was it neat written or do i need to change something? Review above and don't forget to give out any suggestions that might help out with my story, "Left Isolated". Do_** _NOT **forget to** BE ON THE LOOKOUT **for the next chapter on** _**the** _4th or 5th of July._

 **Thanks for coming back to read my chapters.**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	5. Vacated

_**Here's the next Chapter! It may be an indicated small chapter but i assure you the next one will be twice as long! I know i said, 1500 to 2000 words but occasionally i will change it to 2500 to 3500 words so it'll make the story wayyy better! Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

As Chase thought about these memories, he headed back for the Lookout. He confronted Marshall on the way that looked concerned about something.

"What do you want?" Chase inquired, depressed in every way.

"Can I tell you something?" The Dalmatian inquired.

"Make it fast."

The Dalmatian took a deep breath and answered.

"Are we still best friends?" The Dalmatian inquired, gulping, concerned about Chase's response.

Chase hesitated and had no idea how to respond to that. He hated Marshall for what he's done to him and he didn't know if he could still call Marshall 'friend'. Chase was already broken and knew if he done something defective then he would have to face the consequences but he didn't really care much less about it. He disregarded it. Chase knew Marshall had no right to call him 'friend' anymore, not after what he's done to him.

"I don't think so." Chase answered looking Marshal in the eye as he answered him and then descended his head, overthinking about his answer.

Marshall's eyes widen. He was now sorrowful after what Chase just said. A tear was flowing down his cheek. The Dalmatian turned around to amble inside the Lookout but before he did, he turned around and looked at Chase one more time and spoke once more.

"It's what I thought."

And with that being said, the Dalmatian turned around and headed for inside the Lookout. Chase was alone.

Chase sighed and proceeded to walk around the Lookout and observed Rubble and Zuma scrubbing up their rigs.

Why is this happening to me? What did I do? I didn't by any chance did anything wrong. Marshall is the one criticized for. He's the real traitor, he betrayed me and I'm going to let him feel the pain I am. Why would he take Skye away from me? My only love but why? What did I ever do to him? What if it was an accident, what if it wasn't done on purpose, what if Marshall's telling the truth but like always I don't know the truth. I saved him and he just spat in my face. *sigh*

Chase had a train of thoughts going by his head. He kept pondering over what he should do next. He didn't know what Skye would say if he would try to get back with her. And he relied to the future, what destiny had for him. He just needed to be intermission because the future is already tomorrow.

Chase bumped into Ryder because of his unawareness, having his head descended looking at the ground, desperate to be with Skye again.

"Are you okay Chase?" Ryder questioned, depressed concerning Chase.

"Yeah, nothing to be concerned about."

"I hope so. Just if you need anything tell me, okay?"

"Sure, Ryder… sir."

Ryder knew how Chase felt. He felt the same thing before. He was baffled, he didn't know why Chase reacted in such an unusual way.

"Chase, tell me what's wrong." Ryder continued, knowing something was up with Chase.

"It's nothing."

"Look, I know you're sad about something but tell me, you can always count on me, Chase."

Ryder has inevitably been there for Chase when he needed some help or assisting or to be informed, apprised or advised about something important situated in Adventure Bay or when Chase was fractured or had a bruise or sprained his ankle or anything identical. Ryder has inevitably been there for him, and Chase wanted to do the same but this time wasn't the time Chase wanted to. He wanted to be left alone with his own issues to deal with. He felt mature enough to take tasks to accomplish but once again, Ryder was his leader and had to obey him but Chase never disobeyed Ryder about anything. He always had his full field of vision on Ryder when he was summoned by Ryder on missions. Chase wanted to do the same for Ryder but not this time.

"I know I can, Ryder, sir, but I'm the only one who should be agitated and concerned around MY surroundings." Chase elucidated, anticipating, Ryder would understand him and not to worry about him anymore.

"Okay, Chase. I get it." Ryder replied and he left with his ATV to get some errands done.

Chase knew Ryder wanted to help him with his concerns but he wanted to be left alone for a little while more to recall of what just happened and if he can change something.

Chase sighed and pursued to finding Skye.

* * *

Ryder returned and met with Rocky and Zuma in the lookout after seeing them struggling with some things.

"Ryder, I think something is up with Chase." Declared Rocky glancing at Zuma and then back at Ryder.

"Yeah, but he won't inform me of what's going on. Do you know what's going on?" Ryder inquired.

Zuma and Rocky looked each other when Ryder questioned them. Zuma looked back at Ryder and answered.

"Well, he did get mad when Mawshall and Skye kissed by accident and so that's why he's maybe so town (torn) up about." Ryder glanced at Rocky and then back at Zuma with a significant look of certainty on his face.

"Maybe that's why he's angry but we don't know yet. The only way to identify it is by asking Chase what's up but he wouldn't tell me." Ryder stated.

"Well, it's not too late to ask him, right?" Zuma questioned.

"Time will tell." Ryder answered.

Ryder was indisputable upon hearing Zuma and Rocky's answer. He had reliance on them both and he knew they were right. Ryder was also there when the incident happened between Marshall and Skye and it was done by accident.

"Well, get your job done pups."

"Sure Ryder." Rocky replied gazing back at his small wheelbarrow.

* * *

Beside the Pup Park, Marshall and Skye were sitting under an oak tree talking.

"Skye, are you still together with Chase?" Marshall inquired, looking at Skye with his two glowing, blue eyes that everyone loved the colour of it.

"I don't think so. I have someone else to think about now." She said as she leaned on Marshall who had no idea what she was talking about.

Marshall was inevitably the clueless one but occasionally he would get better ideas than the others if he took an attempt of thinking concerning, coming up with a solution.

"Who else would you have your thoughts on?" The Dalmatian questioned, puzzled as he looked up to the sky and saw a storm approaching Adventure Bay.

"Who else, silly? You of course!"

The Dalmatian took his eyes of the sky and looked at Skye as she answered him.

"Excuse me?" The Dalmatian murmured with full of confusion of why the cockapoo would select him instead of Chase.

"Did I say something?"

"No, but, why me?" Marshall inquired, really confused this time.

"It's because you are never bossy and always hilarious and cute."

"Chase is _never_ bossy."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Skye had enough of talking but said one last sentence.

"I want to be with you now." She said as she leaned to kiss him.

The Dalmatian whatsoever did not know what was going to happen at this moment. He knew it wasn't good. Instead, he did what Skye did and leaned to kiss her. Marshal did not hesitate.

They both ended up at each other's lips.

Skye was really impressed with Marshall. She wanted to be with him every moment of this day. Marshall was really satisfied too just as Skye was but bad news hit them.

Chase was walking, and unexpectedly, by accident, saw them. Chase eyes were widened in shock he couldn't believe what he just saw. His legs were already quivering in fear. He was almost devastated to what he's just seen that could and will change his life.

 _'No! No! No… IT'S NOT HAPPENING! NO! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! NO, NO, NO!'_ Chase thought as he took of dashing through the forest.

His eyes were already runny and a tear dropped but he withdrew it with his paw. Chase had had enough pain already. Just as he went on dashing the storm came in. Rain deliberately poured down. Chase was struck by lightning once and already felt pain and almost lost conscious leading to trauma but he attempted his best to not collapse. He revealed a bruise on his shoulder and attempted to disregard it. The thunder struck a tree and it collapsed taking compact with Chase bringing him to the ground and losing unconscious. His screen faded black and the only thing he had on his mind before he was unconscious was… hatred.

* * *

 _ **Poor Chase! I feel bad for him. He's definitely going through his worst nightmare, right? Anyway, I will certainly have a BLAST writing the next few chapters because the next few are going to be violence and more drama, so look out for those ones! If i do get any good suggestions, i will definitely add them to my story! It'll be alot of help too, since i'm kinda busy most times. Anyway, the next chapter should be updated on the** 6th of July! **So** BE ON THE LOOKOUT **for it!**_

 _ **And i'll see ya next time! Thanks!**_

 _ **JoshDD**_


	6. Wounded

**Okay, so like i said, this is twice as much as the last Chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with this Chapter as you will see why. So, i hope you review and like this chapter and on with it! Again, have any suggestions, then hand them out to me via PM. Okay, so this time, on with the story!**

* * *

"You wanna head back at the Lookout?" Skye inquired looking at the sky which was getting darkened.

"Sure." Marshall replied. "Race ya!"

"Alright then."

Both pups raced each other to the Lookout and saw Ryder at the Lookout and he squint his eyes and observed two pups running back at the Lookout. It was Skye and Marshall.

Both of them reached the Lookout, panting.

"Pups, why are you running so fast?"

"We're just having a race!" Skye exclaimed glancing at Marshall who was panting, desperately catching for air.

"It's raining! Let's get inside!" Ryder ordered and they all with inside where they won't have to criticize the rain and be distressed by it. "Have any of you seen Chase?"

"I haven't spotted him." Marshall giggled along with Skye and Ryder as he said that, finding it amusing.

"This is serious, pups. I'm getting really worried about Chase, especially in this overcast forecast."

"He may have just gone out for a walk, right Marshall?" Skye stated as an explanation, she was sure Chase was okay since he was one of the bravest of the members.

"Yeah, maybe she's right." Marshall sympathized with Skye's answer.

"Maybe, he found shelter and he'll be back. Nothing to worry about." Ryder said, as he took a deep breath and went back to repairing his ATV inside the garage at the entrance of the Lookout.

"I hope he's okay." Skye said as she turned around. "You coming?"

"Yeah! I'll be right there." Marshall replied.

Skye nodded at Marshall and proceeded inside the Lookout. Marshall was by himself at the entrance, thinking about Skye.

'Wow, she's so cute and adorable, although they mean the same thing. Heheheh. I hope Chase doesn't get too angry at me. I hope he'll be fine with it.' Marshall was really satisfied to be with Skye.

After Marshall thought about these thoughts, he went inside the Lookout.

After an hour or so, the rain ceased and Ryder was beginning to get concerned for Chase's safety. He hasn't seen Chase or heard of him, yet. So he summoned all the pups at the Lookout.

"Pups! I-I don't know where Chase is. He's gone."

"I'm sure he's alright, Wyder." Zuma replied with a satisfaction look on his face.

"If he's alright, then where is he Zuma?" Ryder challenged Zuma's answer as he proceeded speaking. "We need to search for him!"

"Okay." All the pups agreed, dumbfounded.

"Skye! I need you to look from the skies and pursue Chase with your binoculars!" Ryder ordered, saying the words post-haste.

"Marshall! If we find Chase and we will, have your EMT truck at the ready!"

"Zuma! You're teamed up with Marshall to look at the forest beside the Pup Park!"

"Rocky, you look for Chase by following the outskirts of Adventure Bay. Make sure you don't miss a spot."

"And Rubble, stay inside the city and look in all buildings!"

Al the pups didn't say their lines anymore, since this was a huge emergency to fix. Ryder slid down the pole and the pups into their rigs and they hit the highway, crossed the bridge and went in their directions of pursuing Chase, anticipating he was okay and not fractured in any kind.

Ryder went his way and the pups too.

Marshall and Zuma followed the forest in a hurry, having hope that their friend was okay.

Chase hardly could get himself off the ground. He had many fatal injuries covering his whole body and fresh blood, dripping from his temple. He coughed blood, and attempted to ascend his body but failed to do so. He was in a total wreck. All Chase could do was think over what happened an hour ago.

'I-It's a-a-all M-Marshall's f-fault. H-How could he? I w-w-wouldn't be in this s-situation right now.' All Chase could do without causing any harm to himself was ponder and talk.

His body remained motionless, his body may have been functioning, but in deeply pain he was. Chase tried many times to wake himself up many times but he failed. He sat there whimpering in agony. But until Chase perceived a sound and it was coming from a strait! Chase this time had credence in himself and he lifted himself up and proceeded ahead getting adjacent to the stream. He in the fullness of time reached the stream and he smelled the beautiful smell of it. He lifted up a weak smile and proceeded ahead to the stream. Once there, he took a sip of water and then cleaned himself up. He finally felt fresh but was still fatally wounded. He couldn't bear the pain no more, and time by slowly began to tell that his physical strength was getting incapacitated. His vision was getting blurry and getting weakened. He ambled away until he suddenly heard a small copter getting adjacent to Chase. Chase attempted to run as fast as he can to not be seen, he didn't want to be found. He knew it was Skye, since the sound of the propeller said it all. Chase hid in some bushes so he won't be revealed. He then heard someone running and then he squint his eyes and saw into the distance, Zuma and Marshall into their rigs. Chase gasped and hid in the nearby bushes that he fortunately found.

Zuma and Marshall arrived and leaped off their rigs.

"Do you think Chase is somewhere around here, Mawshall?" Zuma questioned.

Once Chase heard the name "Marshall" he growled violently. He sat unrevealed, motionless.

"I'm not so sure, Zuma." Marshall replied, not knowing Chase was hiding some metres away.

Chase took a step back before catching his victim, he then bounded and landed on Marshall pinning him to the ground.

"I hate you M-Marshall! You took everything away from me!" Chase cursed as he choked Marshall.

Marshall was struggling, attempting to catch air but he was tackled to the ground good with Chase's paw planted on Marshall's throat pushing through.

"You took Skye away, you even KISSED HER! And now it's time to pay your debts! Why? WHY?" Chase kept on interrogating Marshall who was having difficulty to breath and by slowly he started to become unconscious.

"And now it's time for your regret!"

"P-Please." Marshall tried to catch some air and he almost faded away until something knocked Chase down to the ground violently.

Everest heard her mission to pursue Chase but her task was changed and this time she had to save Marshall and keep Chase away so he wouldn't get near him anymore. She was summoned by Ryder, to help out at finding Chase. But this time, Everest had to change the mission and help Marshall with his injuries which were caused by Chase.

Her powerful strength, due to her breed, thumped Chase to the ground repelling him.

"Leave him alone, Chase." Everest declared looking at Marshall with sad eyes almost crying.

"Oh my god! Marshall, are you alright?"

"E-Everest?"

Everest Lifted Marshall up and deposited him by a log.

"Oh my god, dude. Everest, is he gonna be alwight." Zuma inquired looking shocked at what just happened between the Dalmatian and the German Shepherd.

"I-I don't know. Marshall is usually the rescue pup."

Zuma nodded and communicated to Ryder from his pup tag.

"Wyder, it's Zuma! There's been a fight!"

"A fight? What happened?"

"I can't explain right now. Come by the stream."

"Roger that, Zuma. Ryder out." And with that said, Skye and Ryder initiated up their vehicles and they headed straight for the forest.

"I hope he's alright. I can't go through this again!" Everest cried out, distressed.

"Again? What happened before?"

"There's no time to explain right now, we just need to be Marshall's aid right now."

"I'm alright, Everest. I'm alright."

"No you're not, how can you say you are in a situation like this?"

"He-He deserved it." Chase said as he lifted himself up.

"What the hell, Chase? Seriously? Why on Marshall?" Everest questioned, furious after what Chase just done.

"Let me just say, he and Skye kissed."

"What?" Everest inquired looking upset as ever.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Marshall." Chase said glaring at Marshall.

"Chase, it had nothing to do with it. Why are you hurting me?"

"I- can't go through this again. I'm hurt as hell and you… you're just making it worse!" Chase bellowed as he charged at Marshall again, this time clawing his body, violently.

Marshall screamed in agony, he couldn't bear the pain. Everest was sitting there shocked, paralyzed at what she was seeing. She couldn't move, she was… motionless.

Chase continued to bite and claw Marshall until… Rocky came at the rescue and clawed Chase in his eyes, revealing a scar above his eye. He backed out.

"What's going on here, Zuma?" Rocky questioned seeing Zuma looking petrified. "Chase, how could you?"

Chase remained inaudible. He couldn't believe what he just did. He just stared at Marshall until he made a decision and ran for it through the forest but tumbled down and fell into the stream, and Rocky saw it, horrifying.

Ryder eventually came at the scene along with Skye, shocked at what they were seeing.

"MARSHALL! MARSHALL!" Marshall closed his eyes and he was unconscious, only seeing darkness.

* * *

 _ ***Cough*** _ Chase got himself up from the dirty mud he got washed up in.

"Stupid stream." Chase cursed as he got himself up.

Chase was now as enraged as he could ever be. He didn't know it was going to end that way. He didn't expect someone to tackle him to the ground. He even knew Zuma would do nothing but sit there, staring at what he was seeing. Chase was also mad at Skye for kissing Marshall. Chase thought he had every right to injure Marshall, he thought he deserved it every way. He had no pity, just laughter at what he was doing right now. He knew he had to face the consequences by Ryder but he thought it was worth beating Marshall and he didn't have to go back to Adventure Bay but he did want to.

 _'It's what you get, Marshall. You abandoned me and so it's your fault at what you did. I'll never forgive you.'_

Chase tidied himself up and saw a way to get back to Adventure Bay. But he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Chase had to decide to what he'd have to do next. He smirked and limped in the direction of Adventure Bay.

* * *

Ryder rapidly grasped Marshall in his hands and put him on his ATV. He made it to the Hospital. Everyone came, including Everest. Two clinicians got hold of Marshall and brought him to his room. Everyone sat at the waiting room, impatiently.

"Where's Chase? Did he have something to do with this?" Ryder inquired, already having a lump in his throat.

"Ryder, he was just… just…. He was ruthless towards Marshall and he just… just wounded Marshall unstoppable." Everest elucidated, descending her head, defining she was perturbed and depressed.

"Why… why would he?" Ryder kept on inquiring them.

"I-I don't know." Everest replied.

Skye was repelled to hear such news. She couldn't believe Chase would do that, to his best friend. She now felt more pity towards Marshall and hatred towards Chase. She was now enraged with him.

"I should have done something, Wyder. I was there, and I should've helped." Zuma said, thinking it was his fault.

"It's not your fault, Zuma. You were just terrified, at what you were experiencing." Ryder said.

"Good thing I came at the right time or it would've been the deadline for Marshall." Everest said, popping into the conversation.

"Yes. You're right Everest." Ryder sniffled, grasping a tissue in his right hand and blowing into it. "I hope he's alright."

 _Everyone sat there, disappointed. They all had their moments with Marshall, the amusement he was. He was never angry, no matter what. Ryder was the most confused one. He never knew Chase was that angry, why he would charge at Marshall in aggression. All Ryder could do now was wait… patiently. Everyone was now uptight._

"Ryder, are you _eliminating_ Chase from the PAW patrol?" Skye inquired, waiting patiently for an answer to be known by Ryder.

* * *

 **Ooh, will Ryder eliminate Chase from the PAW patrol? And a nice blow by Everest back there, won't you say? Anyway, review above, let me know what you thought about this chapter. And the next chapter should be out on the** _8th Of July!_

 **Anyway,** _BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_

 _ **JoshDD**_


	7. Eliminated

**Here's the next Chapter! It's a good one too! I hope you enjoy reading this! Thanks! And on with the story!**

* * *

Ryder glanced at Skye when she asked the question. He thought about it for a minute and had no idea what to choose. It was a solid choice to specify from. Ryder had many great moments with Chase, such as when he first adopted him on his first day of having a puppy. Chase assisting him of inventing the Lookout so there will be a rescue team, the times they enjoyed pursuing pups to fill into the team to have more members to give out a paw to help. Ryder grinned at these moments. And right now, he knew Chase has gone too far and knew he had to execute him from the team for a little while. Ryder glanced back at Skye and answered her.

"Yes, it would be preferable because we can keep Marshall safe from Chase, because not removing him from the Paw Patrol can be more menacing around Marshall. If you know what I mean."

"Oh. Yeah, I know what you mean. Chase has gone too far."

And with that said, Skye sat silently not speaking another word, Ryder doing the same just as the other pups. After an hour or so, the silence was broke by the clinician.

"There will be some interpreting to do about Marshall's actions that have intricate into serious injuries. We identified some claw marks on his left side of his body, defining it was a wild animal or a pup just identical like him. According to the doctor, we have found an urgent laceration in his body, almost breaking his thoracic vertebrae and lumbar vertebrae. We done some x-rays on him, and everything else should be fine. This wild animal or something identical to it got him good but he should be fine now. Frankly, everything is fine and there's nothing to be concerned about."

Ryder looked at the pups and back at the clinician.

"Thank you. Can we please go have a visit?" Ryder inquired, wanting to see Marshall more than anything.

"Why, of course. I'll lead you inside Marshall's room."

Ryder and the pups were directed to Marshall's room, he was already wide awake.

"Ryder! Pups! What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you, are you alright?" Ryder answered Marshall as he approached him.

"Yep! Everything seems fine."

"You seem hyper." Ryder answered grinning and patting Marshall on his head.

"Heheheh. I guess."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ryder said, scratching Marshall behind his ear.

Everyone greeted Marshall with a paw in the air and they left inside the waiting room. Ryder waved once more and left with the pups for the Lookout, all except Skye who wanted to be with Marshall for a while more.

"So, Skye why do you wanna be with me?" Marshall questioned puzzled to why Skye wanted to stay here with him.

"Just wanted to see if you're okay. I want to spend more time with you!" She replied, enthusiastic.

"Okay. So what do you wanna do?"

"Let's talk about why Chase wanted to hurt you."

Marshall nodded and began speaking.

"He's my best friend, and I don't know why he acted so strange, I told him it was an accident back at the Lookout but he wouldn't believe me. I hope were still best friends." Marshall replied, sighing in frustration, not knowing one thing why Chase was so uptight about.

"Did he tell you any info to why he was so… angry?"

"No, but…" Marshall finally remembered, he was assaulted by Chase because he told Marshall he saw him kiss Skye on motivation.

"Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"I remember now. Remember when we kissed?"

Skye grinned at him when he said "kissed".

"Yes."

"Chase was there, he was spying on us, or he might have seen us by accident, I don't know. Anyway that's what he told me when he attacked me. He was so… furious." Marshall said thinking of one word to put in there that would suit Chase after he attacked him.

"Oh, I shouldn't have… kissed you." Skye said, wanting to take back at what she said.

"It was okay. You didn't mean any harm to him." Marshall stated, comforting Skye.

"Do you want me to sing you a song?

"YES! I mean, please?"

Skye giggled at Marshall's reaction. It was really amusing.

"Okay. I got it!"

And then she began singing,

 _"Here we are, sharing our lives_

 _We made it through the good and bad times_

 _And still we stand with hope in our hearts_

 _No matter what, we will play our part_

 _And now we've come so far_

 _Once chance to touch a star_

 _Go higher and higher._

 _Find your guiding inspiration_

 _In a place where dreams are made_

 _With a lifetime's preparation_

 _It's no time to be afraid._

 _Put our differences behind us_

 _While we shine like the sun_

 _See what we've all become_

 _Together we are one."_

As Skye finished the song, she sniffled and nuzzled her head on Marshall's head.

"We are one." She said as she kissed Marshall on his head, he did not hesitate.

Marshall didn't want to question Skye at what she was talking about. Instead, he continued to sing the song in his head, humming.

Skye grinned at Marshall as he hummed, silently.

* * *

Ryder and the pups were at the Lookout. An hour past since Ryder collected Skye from the hospital. Everyone was doing their own tasks. Ryder was at the entrance of the Lookout and expecting someone to show up. And that "show up" was Chase. He ambled at the entrance of the Lookout and glanced at Ryder who had his head descended the whole time. The pups were in the background, listening. They all frowned at him in exasperation. Especially Skye, glaring at him with an angry looking expression.

"What are you doing here, Chase?"

"I came to get something, Ryder, sir."

But as Chase walked Ryder stopped him with his hand. Chase obeyed and sat down in a quiet manner waiting what Ryder had to say.

"You are…" Ryder had difficulty completing the sentence he wanted to say. "Chase. I know it's hard, but you are… You are eliminated from the PAW patrol." Ryder stuttered.

"WHAT!?" Chase could not believe what Ryder had just said, Chase thought Ryder had no right to just remove him.

But after all Ryder was the leader and Chase was only second-in-command. Chase thought that he was only being sarcastic.

"What!? It's funny because I thought you said I was eliminated from the PAW patrol? Hahaha!" Chase laughed finding it amusing but saw the look on Ryder's face and he was being serious.

"I'm not kidding around, Chase. Not anymore."

"Just because I scratched and fractured Marshall a bit, you think about ELIMINATING ME FROM THE PAW PATROL? The Paw Patrol IS my life."

"Not anymore." And with that being said, Ryder done a gesture with his finger and Rocky utilized his arm tool to detach the sirens and police lights from Chase's cruiser and his PAW patrol symbol.

Chase was already devastated at what he was seeing. He let out a little growl.

"That growl of yours doesn't scare me." Ryder stated not petrified at all but the other pups were.

Ryder's hand was advanced towards Chase.

"Chase, please hand over your pup tag on your collar." Ryder asked randomly.

"Why?"

"Don't inquire me."

"But this is what I use to communicate with you."

"Not anymore because of your lack of manners, rudeness, and ruthlessness."

Chase looked at his pup tag once more before handing it to Ryder.

"Very well, you are free to go anywhere you want." Ryder reassured.

Chase had a brief moment to think over what he should. He turned his back to the entrance of the Lookout. And he left without a doubt, not saying anything else, sobbing and most of all enraged with Ryder.

Chase took one last look at the Lookout before muttering something under his breath.

"You will all regret this."

Chase turned around. Depressed is what he was and evenly enraged. He then made a run for it.

* * *

Ryder turned to look at Chase's cruiser which was now plain. With no, symbol, lights, cones, nothing to be seen that was before. Ryder sighed and looked at the pups that were also wistful.

Everest excused herself and walked inside the Lookout and sat on a cushion. All she ever wanted was peace and to be together with Marshall she liked from the beginning. Everest grinned as she thought about Everest and was curious at why Skye wanted to stay with Marshall. Everest wanted to be the one with Marshall, not Skye. Everest had feelings for him too, just like Skye did. Everest was already attempting to win him over but she was too late, she guessed. All because she didn't spend time with Marshall that much and right now she wanted to go visit her. As she raised herself up she bumped into Skye.

"Oh. Hey Skye!"

"Hey Everest!"

"What's up?" Everest inquired glancing at Skye with a grin on her face.

"Nothing, just hoping Marshall will be okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you think Chase deserved being removed from the Paw Patrol?" Skye questioned, a little nervous at the start but made an attempt to keep it up.

"I don't know. I thought it was the wrong thing to do, though." Everest replied.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Were you two… you know." Everest knew she didn't want to make it into awkwardness.

"Yeah, I guess."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Everest spoke up.

"I'm gonna go visit him."

"Okay, go ahead." Skye replied, not caring if she visited Marshall.

Skye didn't know if she should be together with Chase, not after what he's done to Marshall. Skye was bewildered and had no idea if she should forgive Chase of his misconception.

"Thanks." And with that said, Everest made her was out to Ryder who was talking to the pups about something she guessed was important.

"So, we gotta be careful and NOT run into Chase." Ryder finished as he glanced at Everest.

"Ryder, can I go visit Marshall?"

"Sure, Everest. Do you know your way there?" Ryder inquired.

"Of course. I kept track of it."

Ryder nodded at Everest who seemed really excited and she jumped into her snowmobile and made her way to the hospital, excitingly.

* * *

 **How was that? What do you think Everest will say or do when she arrives at Marshall's room? Review above and don't forget to** _BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_ **The next chapter will be here on the** _10th Of July!_ **Until next time!**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	8. Abscond

**So, here's the next Chapter of "Left Isolated"! Hope ya enjoy it! But firstly, i've got to state some things out. First off, there has been some reviews about Everest quarrelling or fighting with Skye but there won't be any because here's why.**

 **Skye is adorable and sweet and definitely** ** _HATES_ fighting. You did know that, right? And Everest would be the same i think according to her personality, the same as Skye. I wouldn't want to change their characteristics of their character, if that makes sense. And Everest of course has a crush on Marshall but tends to leave it alone as you will see why in this chapter. Skye would never fight against Everest nor Everest doing the same. So you know what i mean, right? **

**And some reviews about, Marshall fighting Chase? Maybe. Maybe not. Haven't figured that out, yet. But you do know what Marshall's like, right? He's clumsy, loveable, hates fighting, would never fight anyone. His personality says it all. So you know what i mean, right? But if you WOULD like a fight, then send a suggestion by PM me and i'll a suggest if it's good. So with that being said, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everest approached the hospital with a keen look on her face. She entered the hospital and established Marshall's room to the left of the second corridor she entered. She entered inside and saw Marshall, sleeping.

Everest confidentially shut the door to not wake up Marshall by any loud movement. Suddenly, her hopes were getting too far when Marshall awoke up with a smirk. He then spotted Everest.

"Everest, what are you doing here?" Marshall whispered, not wanting to attract any unusual noise.

"Sorry, to wake you up, Marshall." Everest replied. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

"No. No. No. Don't leave."

"Okay!" Everest whispered stimulated as she hopped onto Marshall's side of the bed.

"So what are you doing here?" The Dalmatian inquired.

"Just wanted to check on you, Marshall."

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I have a few questions." Everest said.

Marshall gulped, knowing it had something to do with him and Skye.

"Okay. Fire ahead." Marshall replied, confidentially getting a small chuckle out of him when he said "Fire ahead".

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Okay." Everest replied quickly and continued questioning Marshall. "Are you enraged with Chase?"

Marshall had no idea how to answer that. He was actually both irritated and appease with Chase. He wasn't that angry at Chase after what he had done to him but was also addled with him.

"Can you just move on to the next question?"

"…Sure."

"Are you t-together with Skye?"

Marshall was now really concerned. He did not want to hurt Everest in any way. She had feelings for him, Marshall too. But Skye got to him first and he was now depressed for Everest. He sighed and answered with a hiccup in his throat.

"Y-Yes, I think."

Everest sighed and looked at the ground in frustration and then back at Marshall who had his head turned away.

"Okay. I'm gonna… go now."

Everest leaped from Marshall's bed and a tear flowed down her cheek. Marshall perceived it and virtually cried himself too. Marshall tucked himself in the sheet to get himself warm because there was an air conditioner in the room that made him chilly.

Everest weakly fastened the door by pulling to doorknob with her paw to Marshall's room and then bounded in her snowmobile and pushed the ignition switch and made way back to her home at Jake's resort.

Marshall was now ready to face his consequence by shedding tears down his snout. He withdrew the tears with his paw and went to sleep to wake up in daylight by morning.

* * *

The PAW Patrol woke up, one after another, except Marshall still at the hospital waiting for Ryder to come by and collect him. First off, Skye woke up, then Rocky, Zuma and Rubble. Ryder was to the fullest extent awake and brought the dog treats and their bowls of water out to them. After a nice, warm breakfast, Ryder began addressing them.

"Pups, I know it's been a real dense day yesterday to go through. First off, Marshall injured and Chase eliminated from the Paw Patrol. But we got another promoting day ahead of us, and we need to be fully awake with full strength, just in case we are called out for a rescue we need to be participated in." Ryder interpreted, knowing the pups obeyed him with no disbelief.

"Ryder, can we just think over what had happened the last couple of days?" Skye inquired.

"Sure if It means getting your memory erased after what happened yesterday."

"Ewased? What'd you mean?" Zuma questioned looking at Ryder who was forming a word already.

"Erased, by not thinking about the situation that got situated yesterday concerning Chase eliminated from the Paw Patrol and Marshall injured badly and is now in the hospital. By thinking about something nice and loveable but not something dangerous like what happened yesterday."

"That makes sense." Rocky said.

Skye proceeded inside her Pup house and pondered over what happened. After some thinking, she forgot about it just like Ryder said "erased" and began thinking about Marshall's clumsiness that inevitably made her laugh in amusement because of course, Marshall was the class clown of the team.

All the other pups were doing the same thing and were depressed for Marshall and angry with Chase. Ryder was not in the habit of thinking and instead went to collect Marshall just like he promised to and he proceeded ahead and disembarked at the hospital.

Ryder arrived at Marshall's room, grasped him in his hands and put him on his ATV. Just before he initiated the vehicle up, the doctor came rushing out.

"Just before you go, I have to state some things out." The doctor stated as he looked at his notepad and then back at Ryder. "His injuries were quite severe and he should use his body as little as possible. Not any activities are required or anything corresponding. So after a week or so, his bruises and laceration will be revived as slowly as it can, don't rush it, it will only maim Marshall. Therefore, take care of him and if you need some aid then just dial this number and it should be fine." The doctor said contributing Ryder a paper with the doctor's phone number on it.

Ryder nodded and thanked him for his help and Ryder initiated up his ATV and then made way for the Lookout. Upon arriving there, the pups were delighted to see their friend again.

All the pups bounded on Marshall before Ryder gave out the word.

"Be careful pups, the doctor stated Marshall is not by any close fully revived and he will get further wounded if he uses his body."

The pups got off Marshall but were still delighted to see their friend. Everyone, except one.

* * *

Chase had nowhere to go, despite going in Adventure Bay. He was now devastated at what happened and why it happened.

Chase looked at his chest and saw no collar he forgot Ryder removed it permanently. Chase had difficulty finding shelter and he only blamed himself but then again blamed the Dalmatian. He took a full hour thinking what he should do next but nothing good came to his mind. He didn't know what the time was. He was lost and now all he had left in his mind were two words. Left isolated. He whimpered, not wanting to get lost at all, wanting to be with the PAW patrol but nobody wanted him there, except the Dalmatian that already forgave him.

* * *

The Dalmatian sat down in the Lookout on a cushion, wanting to forgive Chase if he was here but he wasn't. Ryder already told him what happened with Chase so Marshall found the truth. He forgave Chase even if he wasn't here. Marshall still thought they were best friends, even though Chase tried to fracture Marshall really badly but failed. Marshall then went to Ryder to talk to him.

"Ryder!"

"What's up Marshall?"

"I want Chase back in the PAW patrol." Marshall said, whimpering in dissatisfaction.

"But Marshall, he has to now face his punishment for what's he's done was incredibly treacherous. He's got his consequence and so let him live it…. So, I'm guessing you forgave Chase."

"Yeah but he was only angry."

"Yeah, he had an angry looking expression and if Everest wasn't there to help, he could've…" Ryder didn't want Marshall to be petrified if Ryder said "killed" so he changed it. "He could've damaged you harder, Marshall."

"Resulting to death." Marshall continued, sighing.

Ryder was surprised with the Dalmatian. Ryder invariably knew that if Marshall wanted to be brave, he needed confidence, lots and lots of confidence.

"I'm satisfied you get it." Ryder said patting the Dalmatian's head and ambled away.

Marshall thought hard of what he should do.

"Wait a sec… I could…. But Ryder and the pups would get mad. Think Marshall, think!" After a few seconds of thinking an idea came to his head, something classified he wanted to hide from Ryder and the pups. "I could go find Chase and forgive him face to face and he might be less angry at me and I'll bring him back!" The Dalmatian said, happy with his idea.

"But firstly, I can't get caught by Ryder or the pups."

The Dalmatian snuck out of the Lookout and just when he thought his moments of getting uncaught was accomplished, Skye viewed what he was doing and was puzzled.

"Marshall? Why are you… sneaking? Or are you playing a game?" Skye inquired.

"What? No! I was just heading to the… Pup Park! Yeah! The Pup Park." Marshall said happy with his answer.

"Can I come?"

"What? No, it's just... I wanna be alone… for a while." The Dalmatian lied, he never lied and lying was not by far his greatest idea but he approved to it, just for this situation and then promised himself he wouldn't lie anymore.

"Okay?" The cockapoo said, trusting at what Marshall declared.

Marshall sighed and continued his task to pursue Chase and forgive him but only one thing bugged him. Was he doing the right thing or was it something dangerous to accomplish? Marshall was having regrets on the way but he disregarded it with hope of finding Chase was what he needed, he had confidence.

* * *

Chase finally found shelter under an oak tree but the ground was still wet and the German Shepherd was having a cold, defining it was wet by the storm that approached Adventure Bay a couple of hours ago. Chase laid his four paws on the ground and two paws under his head. He also needed food and it was hard to find it unless someone was nice enough to give Chase some warm food. His stomach was rumbling and his scratches were getting worse. The scar that he encountered from Rocky while protecting Marshall was dark-coloured and it was revealed from Chase's left eye to his jaw. It was permanent. Chase was also thoroughly exhausted. He needed some rest and now that he has found some shelter and not be in a wide opened area, he cautiously closed his eyes and went to sleep. While sleeping he dreamt about something terrifying he experienced in his dream.

 _"Chase you are no longer part of the PAW patrol, and will never be. Nobody cares about you, Chase. Nobody." Ryder said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, just so you know, we are not best friends anymore. So be it!" The Dalmatian bellowed into the German Shepherds face as he whimpered._

 _"And I hate you Chase. I'll hate you till my last bone is dislocated!" The cockapoo bellowed._

 _Chase sat down with his face between his paws, whimpering. Just wanting to vanish forever._

Chase awoke from his dream, paws and body shivering. He sat up and just saw that it was only a dream, a horrifying dream. He whimpered in agony. He howled and a Dalmatian heard it afar. Chase had not cared about something else and went back to his sleep that he wanted to be peaceful with no disturbance even though it was still daylight.

* * *

The Dalmatian ambled from street to street attempting to pursue the howl he apprehended. But somehow, he could not pursue it. He didn't give up hope, though. All he had was dependence, hope, and bargain on his best friend for the subsequent that will definitely change is what the Dalmatian thought if he assisted Chase with his predicaments and forgave him. But Marshall only had one fear, what if Chase did not accept the forgiveness. What if Chase thought Marshall was wrong and he was right? What if Chase assaulted him anew? Will Marshall ever forgive him anew? Marshall proceeded from street to street attempting to pursue the howl he perceived from earlier on. His body was getting weak and Marshall now was having regrets of what he was doing. He didn't want to get too far away from Adventure Bay or he'd be lost. Just like Chase, left isolated. Marshall kept reminding himself to not give up and because his friend needs him.

Chase on the other paw, was _not_ how Marshall thought he would be.

* * *

 **Wow, incredible move my Marshall. Attempting to find Chase all by himself was brave but also kinda dangerous. What will happen IF Marshall meets up with Chase face to face? Review below and tell me what you think! This might be the last appearance of Everest, even though she only appeared in the last chapter and this one but it's still unknown. Thanks for reviewing so far, i appreciate it! Nevertheless, the next chapter should be here by the** _12th Of July._ _ **Cya next time!**_

 _ **JoshDD**_


	9. Contretemps

**Here's the next chapter! Okay, i got some interpreting to do first. There will be a depressing, thrilling moment at the end of this chapter! I almost cried at it! So sad. I got a surprise in this chapter too and you'll see the surprise! Anyway, i'll explain the other stuff at the end of this chapter! So, hope ya enjoy it!**

* * *

Chase awoke from his sleep, still daylight was seen. He got himself up and proceeded ahead what was known as having no idea where to go. Chase was all alone and all he ever wanted was to be with his friends and owner and not in isolation. Just as he ambled on a street, he felt his vision was getting blurry. He immediately fainted by losing consciousness and collapsed to the ground. After a few minutes of tiredness, he attempted to get himself up it was harder than he thought. Several seconds past and he succeeded in getting himself off the ground. His legs were tremulous and he was shivering, defining it was from the cold. He squint his eyes and viewed things from afar, such as a boulevard, trees, people and objects. Chase sighed and proceeded ahead on the sidewalk.

 _'This must be one of the hardest and forceful days of my life. And it's all because of a stupid Dalmatian that devastated my friendship with him and relationship with Skye. Why did she ever kiss that spotted idiot? He ravaged everything. I will take my vengeance and I'll torture him slowly and painful. If I see him again, face to face, I will fracture every bone of his. Every scratch I encountered and this stupid permanent scar that will be permanent forever, I will repay him back for what he's done. I hate you, Marshall. I intentionally hate you. I deliberately hate you with my sould.'_ Chase thought about this for a while that seemed like forever for him.

 _'Why am I… hating him? What I'm doing must be right I think, though something is telling me that's it's not right...'_ Chase sighed and rested down before smelling something attractive.

He knew the smell, it was a bone. He picked up the scent and made his way to it. After a few minutes, he found it under a bench but two people were sitting on it, laughing because of something humour. Chase could not get the bone because of them. He violently growled at them and they were petrified and ran away.

After realizing what he's done, Chase knocked some self-sense into him.

'Are you stupid, Chase? They didn't do anything wrong and i just growled at them violently. That's why I'm ignorant because of my lack of manners. Everything Ryder and the pups said were right.' Chase sat down with two paws underneath his head and he whimpered.

Just as he whimpered, a familiar voice called to him.

"Chase, are you okay?" The Dalmatian inquired.

Chase looked up to see his not-so-best-friend anymore. Chase violently growled as he picked himself up. The Dalmatian gulped.

* * *

The pups were all doing their own work, except for Skye who decided to go to the Pup Park to see what Marshall was up to.

"Hmm, I'll be right back Zuma. I'll see what Marshall's up to."

"Okay, I'll wait." Zuma answered, happily and continued his work.

Skye nodded and dashed to the Pup Park. In arriving there, she couldn't find Marshall anywhere and was beginning to get concerned for him. She looked for him everywhere but failed at finding him so she went to Ryder for help.

"Ryder! Ryder! I can't find Marshall!"

"Well, did he say where he is?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, at the pup park but he's not there and maybe Chase got to him again. I don't know it's just that we gotta help him and find him fast before he's harmed."

"Don't worry. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder pressed the communication button and summoned all the pups, except for Marshall.

All the pups proceeded inside the Lookout, in the elevator, and up in the second floor.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. Marshall is gone missing and Skye confirmed he was at the Pup Park but he's not there anymore!"

All the pups gasped.

"We might need another pup for this mission." Ryder scrolled to Everest's icon and clicked it.

"Everest, Marshall is gone missing and we need your help too. So, we'll meet you here at the Lookout." Ryder interpreted seeing Everest nod in agreement.

"Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" And with that being said, Everest hopped in her Snowmobile and made way for the Lookout.

"Ryder, what if Chase is behind this?" Rocky questioned, guessing.

"There's a high probability that it's Chase but maybe not." Ryder replied and they all hopped into their rigs and Everest arrived at the scene too.

"Okay pups. Split up, tell me if you find any source of where Marshall might be." Ryder said.

Everyone went in their direction. Everest knew what Marshall was up to even if Marshall didn't tell her.

'I know Marshall. He definitely went to find Chase and forgive him. I need to hurry up and find him before he gets hurt. I have a feeling something bad will happen.' Everest pondered over, as she went through the forest, taking a shortcut to the next town.

Ryder was already concerned for Marshall's safety and so were all the pups. He drove his ATV and followed the direction to the next town, just in case they might be there.

Ryder stopped with Skye and Rocky beside a store in the other town at the intersection.

Rocky sniffed. Rocky's sniffing wasn't as good as Chase's but he tried his best. Rocky kept sniffing until he found what he was looking for.

"Ryder! I found Chase's scent! He was here an hour ago or two. I'm sure this was him!" Rocky said, attaching his nose to the ground and kept sniffing.

"We're looking for Marshall." Ryder sighed as he remembered the first day when he adopted Chase.

"Yeah, but I smell another pups scent too." Rocky reassured.

"That must be Marshall!" Ryder declared. "Alright, let's keep looking, pups!"

"Okay, Ryder." Skye said.

Skye hopped back into her copter and Rocky in his recycling truck and Ryder in his ATV and they hit the highway again anticipating of finding Marshall and the source of it.

Ryder this time knew it had something to do with Chase. He already was mad at Chase for assaulting Marshall and he made a misconception on motivation. Ryder had enough of Chase's foolishness and this time again he knew it was something to do with Chase. So he promised himself that Marshall will not get injured or fractured again. He had faith in himself.

* * *

Everest came into sight and saw Chase virtually attacking Marshall.

Chase advanced towards Marshall who was already innocent. Marshall slowly closed his eyes, to try not to feel the pain anew. As Chase walked towards him, Everest jumped at the right time and Chase was outnumbered.

"You don't get near him, Chase!" Everest growled in anger.

"Everest!" Marshall cried.

"Marshall!" She replied and then both of them embraced in reunion.

"What are you even doing here, Everest? Are you here to save the day again? This was my battle with Marshall not with you." Chase interpreted already feeling anxious.

"What you're doing is wrong, Chase." Everest replied.

"Chase, I forgive you, please come with us. You belong in the PAW patrol." Marshall said.

"It's a trick." Chase stated, knowing something was wrong.

"Actually, it's not, I came looking for you, so I can return you back." Marshall assured putting out his paw.

"Well, then you made an awful mistake."

"Please, Chase. I forgive you."

"You were the one that should be criticized!" Chase retorted at Marshall who was taken back at Chase's reaction.

Everest this time was enraged with Chase and retorted at him.

"Marshall had done nothing wrong. I may feel some love towards him but Skye got to him first and it's not his fault he was with Skye, maybe that's the way it should be and someone has to knock some sense into you Chase because if nobody does, everything will get even worse than it is now. So you see, you were wrong, not Marshall." Everest interpreted, shoving her face in Marshall's chest.

Marshall did not hesitate. Instead, he grinned.

"I forgive you Chase. Now do you accept it or not?" The Dalmatian inquired waiting patiently for an answer to be revealed.

Chase thought about this for a while. He finally found out the truth, he finally saw that it was an accident when Marshall fell on Skye and that Marshall said the truth. But Chase was still angry with Marshall for kissing Skye. Chase sighed, he remained strong. He raised himself up and shook Marshall's hand in agreement. Marshall grinned, he was proud of Chase.

The trio ambled on the street, crossing the road. But unexpectedly a truck was in sight and Marshall and Everest were already at the end of the road but Chase wasn't because of his limpness. Chase viewed the truck, terrified he attempted his best to cross the road but he couldn't.

"CHASE, WATCH OUT!" Marshall cried, happiness turning to terror.

Chase squint his eyes at the truck and then back at Marshall and uttered two depressing words.

"I'm sorry."

Marshall heard the words and already burst into tears. Chase looked back at the truck, a tear flowing down his face in terror, closed his eyes slowly accepting his fate.

 _'I'm sorry Skye. I'm sorry Marshall.'_

 ***BAM!**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **OMG! NO CHASE! Quite a cliffhanger, right? Poor Chase. I began to feel emotional when writing it! I also had a blast writing it too! So review above and tell me what you thought about this chapter! So did you see the glorifying surprise? Everest is back! Woo hoo! Go Everest! When i saw the reviews, i saw you guys saying you want more Everest in this story and since she made her debut in the chapter named "Wounded" i couldn't just let any of you down and so i'm putting Everest back into the story! She's awesome! Anyway, the next time i'm going to have two double-uploads! Two chapters at the same time!** **Nice, right?**

 **Anyway, the next latest update of "Left Isolated" is unknown. So it will NOT be coming soon but later... and it's because of many things i gotta do! And so, i wouldn't have the time to. But fortunately i DID start the next chapter so that's good! Anyway, i'll cya next time! Remember, have any suggestions? PM me. Don't forget to leave a review, and don't forget to _BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_ **

**_JoshDD_**


	10. Reborn

**Hey i'm back for more chapters! First of all, i'm really irritated at not updating the chapters. It took a full 3 weeks and 2 days until i ultimately updated the next. I know you may be bummed and i'm the one who should be criticized for. And i had major issues to deal with, such as i went at two weddings, enjoyed my summer which i assume most of you loved, had stuff to accomplish and i know accomplished is a funny word to use but who cares. Anyway, the chapter is kinda late approached...right? But at least you're getting it!**

* * *

 _This message is for Aurychase: Yes, you can post my story on your fanon wiki, that would be of much help! Thanks!_

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter, make sure to read the next one too! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and btw i got 100 REVIEWS! Thanks so much, it means alot to me to see my story getting so many reviews and followers and of course a BIG HIT! Thanks so much! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The truck struck Chase with full force, immediately collapsing to the ground. The truck driver however, did not experience any of this, he was on his phone as he was too concentrated to even realize what he hit he kept on driving.

Marshall gasped in horror. He hastened to Chase as fast as his paws can take him. In arriving there, he was too late. Chase was hardly breathing he had terror in his eyes. Marshall had a stream of tears flowing down his face. Everest sniffled as she ambled in sight.

"No, Chase! You're gonna be alright! _YOU HEAR ME_? You're gonna be alright." Marshall was having difficulty talking he stuttered his words slowly as he grasped Chase in his paws.

He communicated with Ryder from his Pup tag.

"R-Ryder. I-It's Marshall. I need you here now. Chase has been hit by a-a truck."

Ryder was speechless. He hung up and hopped in his ATV.

"Chase. You're gonna be okay." Marshall said as he spotted fresh blood from Chase's temple and body.

Marshall cried even harder as he grasped Chase tighter.

"I love you, Chase. You're my best friend, I'll never forget you. I promise."

Ryder disembarked at the scene, jumped from his ATV and slid on his knees, grasping Chase in his hands.

"Chase! Chase! CHASE!"

Everyone was at the hospital, waiting patiently for the doctor to arrive with what news he had. Ryder, Marshall, Skye, Everest, Zuma and Rocky were all there. Rubble was not there, since Ryder told him to patrol the Lookout.

No sound was heard through mid-air, nothing. Everyone was speechless, including Ryder. Nobody spoke a word, they just sat there silently waiting for the doctor with good news or maybe there was no good news, just bad.

After several minutes, the doctor shut the door behind him and approached Ryder with a look on his face that Ryder knew.

"I got good news and bad news." The doctor stated.

"Let's get the bad news out of the way first." Ryder replied, concerned.

"The truck was in expeditious, and it smashed into Chase with full force, when striking him, his brain lost its functions for an interval conducting to amnesia, Chase has lost his memory and has no remembrance of anything but maybe he can remember something."

Ryder looked at the pups and back at the doctor. He was completely perturbed. He couldn't believe Chase just lost his memory, losing his memory means not remembering anything. Ryder almost had a heart attack at what he has been told. He gulped and gestured for the good news.

"The good news is everything else should be fine. Oh, and the scar he encountered cannot simply be revived according to some surgery's. And also the bruises, scratches and fractures he got are…" Ryder interrupted him with the last word.

"Fractures?"

"Yeah, apparently the truck dislocated his humerus and fibula, which lead to serious defacement."

Ryder sighed and sat down. He removed his tears with his hand.

"I'm sorry, if he meant a lot to you. You can visit him, though."

"Yes, thank you. That would be preferable."

The doctor nodded and guided Ryder and the pup to Chase's room.

Ryder approached Chase and spoke.

"Hey Chase! It's me, Ryder."

Chase looked at him in confusion.

"W-Who are you?"

Ryder got took back he put his arm at his head in distress.

"He can't remember me pups, he can't remember anything."

Marshall climbed onto Chase's bed.

"Chase! It's me. You're best friend!"

"My name's Chase?"

Marshall looked at him attentively.

"Yes." Marshall replied.

Chase looked back at him and then at Ryder.

"Pups, I think we should give Chase a little more time to see if he can remember anything from the past." Ryder stated.

Ryder and the pups walked out of the room and sat in the waiting room. Ryder shoved his head in his hands and began crying at such a horrifying story. His favourite pup was devastated and fractured in serious injuries. The Doctor came a few minutes later.

"He's into a coma for a few days, possibly a week. After a week or so, you can undoubtedly take him back home."

Ryder looked at the doctor and then at the pups. He sighed as he nodded.

 **One week later…**

"Where am i?" Chase inquired.

"You're at the Lookout, Chase." Ryder answered.

Chase took a good look around, taking a quick glimpse around his surroundings to see what he covers concerning the fact that he can't remember anything.

He ambled everywhere, after a good look everywhere he came back to Ryder.

"You got to use that leg of yours as little as possible, Chase." Ryder said.

"Okay." Chase simply answered, acknowledging Ryder.

Skye was still mad with Chase after what he's done but now felt pity towards him for being hit by a truck and losing his memory. She sat down in the Lookout all by her own, thinking about Chase and the times he was with her. She simply grinned at those times. As she was thinking, Marshall approached her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm worried for Chase." Marshall said.

Skye knew the voice and turned to look at Marshall.

"Me too." She replied, nervously.

Marshall licked Skye to cheer her up. She simply grinned as her response.

"Skye, you're so awesome!"

"You may be clumsy but you're so hilarious, Marshall!" Skye stated, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm the clown, more like the joker!"

Skye giggled at Marshall as he said it.

Skye kissed Marshall. Marshall did the same in return.

They were both satisfied to be with each other, all until Chase arrived.

"What are you two doing?"

"Chase! I mean… we're not doing anything… we're just… doing nothing." Skye answered stuttering.

"Are you two together?" Chase said, not caring.

"Would it hurt if I said yes?" The Dalmatian inquired.

"No, since I don't know you or her that well."

"Then yes!"

Chase grinned at both of them before speaking.

"So, this is the Lookout, huh?"

"Yeah, Chase. It's so sad, that you can't remember the times me and you were together." Marshall gasped as he heard Skye said it, Skye had the same reaction as he just realized what she said.

"Huh?" Luckily Chase wasn't paying attention. He was concentrated on the elevator.

"Nothing." Skye quickly said.

"What's up in the second floor?"

"You'll see." Skye said as she, Marshall and Chase dashed inside the elevator.

The elevator rose up, and the pups jumped out.

"Wow!" Chase exclaimed.

Skye and Marshall sighed. They were both depressed at Chase. They couldn't imagine what it's like losing your memory of your friends and can't remember anything. They were just so depressed with Chase. Their friend was like hallucinated or put a spell on.

Skye sighed and the trio went down the elevator and met with Ryder outside the interior.

"Chase." Ryder called out.

"Yes."

Chase approached Ryder as he proceeded talking.

"If you remember something, then advise me about it, okay?"

"Sure, Ryder." Chase remembered his name as he grinned and turned around to see the other pups playing.

"Can I go play with them?"

"Not in this situation, especially with your leg. Maybe another week or so will do."

Chase sighed.

"Fine."

"You can go rest in your pup house, Chase."

"I have a Pup house? Cool!"

Ryder grinned, and the reason he grinned was because he remembered Chase's reaction on his first day, when having his Pup house and police vehicle, Ryder loved that first day and the day when he adopted Chase as a small pup.

Ryder dug in his pocket and found what he was looking for. Chase's police badge. Ryder grasped it in his hand tightly and proceeded inside the Lookout, anticipating Chase could remember something at least something.

Chase went in the interior of his Pup house and found all kind of things he had when he had his memory.

"Cool!" Chase said as he picked up a silver small megaphone. "Wait a sec, I think I remember this." Chase laughed as he remembered his megaphone but he forgot to tell Ryder he remembered something.

Chase comforted himself to keep him warm. He settled in one place and closed his eyes as the day almost ended.

It was night and the pups went inside their Pup house and slept. Ryder slept in his comfortable bed he loved the most out of all. Literally, one of the things he loved. Ryder closed his eyes and went to sleep waiting for the next day to approach.

Chase woke up first as usual, and yawned as he raised himself up and went in the exterior of his Pup house. He didn't know he had to wake up the pups with his megaphone. Ryder woke up and told Chase what he had to do. He proclaimed out to the pups and they all woke up yawning, likewise Chase.

"Ryder." Chase called out.

"Yeah, Chase?"

"I remember something!"

The pups heard this and lined up to perceive what Chase had to say concerning what he remembered.

"I remembered that Marshall is a fire pup and Skye was an aviator pup!"

"Well done, Chase. Maybe you might remember at least one single thing every day!" Ryder said.

"I hope so!" Chase replied satisfied.

The pups then began their day by playing their kind of games they participate in and sometimes co-operate with each other which Ryder thinks that's good. They played their games, such as Pup Pup Boogie, skipping, trampolines, and likewise.

As Chase observed them all have the fun, he went and continued to explore all around the areas, such as the Pup Park, round the Lookout, and Adventure Bay. Everyone was puzzled when they found out Chase did not know them so they went to Ryder to figure out what was going on. Ryder interpreted to them what happened with Chase and how it was difficult for him to get his remembrance returned without a doubt. Chase sighed as he sat down in his Pup house all alone. Everest, Skye, Marshall and Zuma were reasoning among themselves.

"Poor Chase. I feel bad for him." Everest said.

"Yeah, I was mad at him for attacking Marshall and I still have little hatred for him but pity too." Skye interpreted seeing the others nod in agreement.

"He went too far that time. Way too far." Zuma replied.

"Do you think he'll remember something else?" Marshall questioned, in belief.

"Sure, that's what I think." Skye replied.

"Well, all we gotta do now is wait for Chase to be fully revived and for his memory to return, if it will return."

"Evewest is wight." Zuma said.

The pups nodded and ambled inside the Lookout.

Chase was feeling depressed at what happened he had the worst experience ever. His memory was jammed and he was having difficulty remembering stuff.

* * *

 **Poor Chase. Losing his memory and remembrance of everything is just really depressing! How was that Chapter? Review and make sure to read the next chapter because this is a double-upload! 2 Chapters!**


	11. Remembrance

**Hope ya liked the last chapter because if you did i'm certain you'd like this one too!**

* * *

Ryder was at the Lookout pending he bumped into Chase who was elevated concerning something.

"What are you so excited about?" Ryder inquired as he held a smirk on his face as he looked at Chase.

"Ryder. I recollected something else!"

"Really? What?"

"I am a police pup!" Chase answered.

Ryder was astonished at Chase for recalling he was a police pup. Ryder deposited his hand behind his neck, as if he did nothing erroneous. Ryder did give Chase back his pup pack but only his pup pack and not his vehicle.

"Really? I knew that." Ryder said.

"You seem nervous. You want to advise to me about something?" Chase questioned, knowing something was wrong.

"Nope. In fact, I prepared your breakfast." Ryder acknowledged, grinning at Chase who grinned back.

"Thank you."

Chase went outside to his Pup house and his bowl of treats was sitting there. He rapidly consumed his food, defining he was ravenous. He thoroughly forgot concerning the other pups, and when Chase finished his food he barked for his megaphone and it slid right out of his pup pack and then Chase bellowed into it. The pups jumped right out of there Pup house in astonishment.

Marshall yawned, and then began speaking in amusement.

"You totally rocked this place out." Marshall said in amusement.

All the pups chuckled at Marshall's joke. Chase grinned at him before addressing him.

"I also dreamt that you're really clumsy and hilarious which i'm guessing...you are?"

"You sure got that right, Chase!"

Chase grinned at Marshall and continued talking.

"I really hope my whole memory will return soon."

"Don't worry Chase, i'm sure you're memory will return."

"Thanks Marshall... for being by my side." Chase grinned as he viewed Marshall grinning with satisfaction in his eyes.

"No problem Chase. You can always count on me." Marshall replied.

"Chase. If you need anything useful make sure to yelp for help." Ryder communicated through Chase's collar.

"Sure Ryder."

Ryder grinned and hung up as Chase raised his head and made contact with the other pups. He smirked and continued on his way inside the Lookout, knowing nothing else could go horribly wrong. Skye on the other paw was on the second floor with Marshall.

"Skye, I hope Chase won't be too furious if we're both together." Marshall stated as he attempted to make some comfort for Skye.

"Don't be silly, he lost his memory, he doesn't have a remembrance of almost anything-" Skye was interrupted by Marshall as he finished the line for her.

"Yet."

Skye lowered her head in depression. Marshall was imprecise. He placed his paw on Skye's forehead and gently moved it up.

"I promise everything will be alright." The Dalmatian reassured the cockapoo.

Skye grinned and got herself up before speaking.

"I'll see what Chase is up to now." Marshall simply nodded before making himself comfortable to get a good nap.

Skye entered the elevator and it descended to its last floor with Skye in it. Skye exited the elevator and saw Chase struggling with some things. She approached Chase.

"What are you doing, Chase?"

"Nothing is comparable, though. I'm just making an attempt to manoeuvre this wagon."

Skye was bewildered as she nudged Chase.

"I'm confused."

"The wagon is cemented to something on the floor and i'm trying to boost it up but it won't budge." Chase said as his anger was increasing.

"Don't get angry... please." Skye replied confidently.

Chase sighed and gestured his paw.

"You're right, it's like someone is manipulating me or forcing me to do something i'm not good at."

"I'm not underestimating you." Skye replied.

"I know. I hope i'll get the job done or i'm no good."

"You can and you will. You just need a bit of help and confidence. Practice is everything."

"Thank you, Skye." Chase said blushing.

"If you need help call me."

"Sure. I'll do that. Thanks."

Skye nodded and re-entered the elevator.

Chase pondered concentrated on it.

 _'Wow. She's so...adorable! I-I think I have a crush on her! She's so sweet, helpful, oh, who am i kidding? Why would she want a loser like me? I lost my memory but if i make an attempt of getting it back she might like me back! Yes! That's bright, really bright, Chase. That's my plan for now. I have to be fast, though or else somebody else will get to her before i do. Someday, i know it, she might be mine.'_ Chase grinned as he thought about this before he was called by Ryder.

"Chase! CHASE!"

"WHAT? I mean...yes, Ryder... sir."

"Daydreaming, Chase? Huh?"

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Chase." Ryder chuckled as he scratched Chase behind his left ear.

"So what did you call me for, Ryder?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Can you help me with your cruiser?"

"Sure!"

"You seem really excited, Chase!" Ryder said as they both went in the exterior of the Lookout.

Skye confronted Marshall sleeping.

"Aww, he looks so cute when he sleeps!" She thought.

Skye approached the exhausted Dalmatian and placed the blanket on top of him. She grinned at seeing his point of view. She let him get his rest and decided she must sleep too, she was also exhausted. They both found warmth.

* * *

The next morning, the pups were awakened by the police pup. When they all exited their pup houses, Chase gazed upon Skye's and Marshall's pup house and it was empty. He looked inside and empty again. He began to get concerned for the Dalmatian and the Cockapoo. He ambled inside the Lookout and took the elevator and it ascended. Just before Chase caught them both sleeping they woke up and yawned and the elevator reached its destination. Chase hopped out and was relieved to see both of them awake.

"Skye? Marshall? What're you two doing up here so early?" The German Shepherd inquired them.

"We slep-" Skye covered Marshall's mouth and she done the talking.

"We woke up and decided to come up here to see a small view of the ocean in this bright... sunny day."

"Alright." Chase said not being bothered by it. "Ryder prepared us all breakfast. So, when you're ready you can come outside and eat your nutrition breakfast."

"Okay." Skye simply said.

Chase nodded and re-entered the elevator.

After several seconds, the Dalmatian began speaking.

"Why did you cover my mouth? I was gonna say we both slept here." Marshall said.

"Yeah, but Chase might be jealous. You know why, he doesn't have a remembrance of anything concerning us."

The Dalmatian was baffled but pretended he knew what she was talking about, so he replied with an "Okay".

After the small conversation between the two pups, they both made their way to breakfast as they were both ravenous.

* * *

 **How was that? Hope ya liked it. Looks like Chase is crushing on Skye and Skye knows something identical would happen. She is SMART. This was a short chapter but a good one too! Chase's complex talking, the Dalmatian's confusion and all that! Don't forget to review for both previous chapter and this one! _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_** **for the next chapter.**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	12. Note FOR: Left Isolated

**Hey Guys! As you can see, i haven't updated a chapter in a LONG while now but i know the official air date for the next CHAPTER!** _14th OF SEPTEMBER!_ **And it will be the longest chapter EVER! All information is in the next chapter!**

 **Review above and guess how many words it can contain... the person closest or gets the exact number right will be my PM messenger! What im trying to say is, he/she will make up MANY suggestions and will help me with the story too! He/She will be given credit, along with xKovu01 for helping me with some suggestions!**

 **Anyway, i'll see you all in a couple of days for the next chapter! So, don't forget to review! Thanks! I hope you are not too mad at me for not updating chapters. I really was busy, i hope you understand. Thanks again!**

 _Chapter Release: 14th of September._

 _13th of September was changed. Now it is 14th of September._

 _ **JoshDD**_


	13. Stand-Up

**_JoshDD_ _here!_**

 **Hey guys i'm back to writing chapters of "Left Isolated"! I'm actually back. No joke. No more BIG breaks! Every 4 to 6 days updates! I haven't updated in a long while now and im guessing most or all of you are pretty irritated at me. I don't blame you, it's my fault at all costs. But, just to make it clear and fair with you guys, this chapter is containing approximately 12' 500 words! It's fair, though. That's the point! Also, this chapter holds the record for the "Most longest Chapter in "Left Isolated"! Hooray! It will take a while to read it all! But it's awesome to have an extremely long CHAPTER! Anyway the winner for guessing how many long this chapter would be is...the Red Omega! I want to congratulate the winner! Well done! You will be my helper as to writing out suggestions that i would add to the story and you will also be given credit! Well done. I also had an INCREDIBLE summer! Hope you all had an incredible summer TOO! So, let's get to the story which i hope you will LOVE!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Stand-up.**_

As Skye and Marshall made their way to the other pups in the exterior of the Lookout so they could eat their dog biscuits, Chase grinned at Skye. Somehow, Skye did not perceive that. Instead, she sat down with the other pups and began munching her dog biscuits. Marshall doing the same, he gulped after he got called by Chase. Marshall reassured the pups he'll be right back after he was done lecturing with Chase. The other pups nodded in acknowledgment and pursued eating their food.

"So, what's up…Chase?"

"Hey Marshall. I wanna make a move."

"Huh?" Marshall inquired perplexed pondering over what Chase meant by "move".

"I mean I have a crush on Skye and I want to make a move."

The Dalmatian practically fainted after hearing what Chase just said. Marshall thought it was just another quarrel that would transpire subsequently. But he attempted to avoid it and not spill the beans.

"What do you mean you have a crush on…Skye?"

"Wait a sec…you like her too?"

"NO! I mean…look you should try relax and get your memory back, we'll talk about this later…in private."

"Ok."

Marshall nodded and ambled back to his bowl of food that he could enjoy now with no more disturbances. Chase pondered over what Marshall said, about not liking Skye.

 _'I know Marshall likes Skye. I just know it! I'm gonna be sure he won't get to her first before I do. Oh wait, I forgot they like each other. Back in the Lookout they kissed. Ughh, this is harder than I thought. What if I was Skye's boyfriend or I went adrift to get Skye back or maybe not. I hate you memory, it's the most unpleasant feeling in the world to not have my memory back. I hope it returns soon.'_

Chase had a train of questions running through his mind and wanted to answer them straight away with no hesitation but who knew.

After Skye and Marshall finished their food, they ambled straight for the Pup Park.

' _Where are they going? I know! I'll just follow them_.' Chase thought as he pretended he wasn't gazing at Marshall and Skye, he went into the Lookout and fewer seconds later, he popped his head out and saw that Skye and Marshall were getting afar. He quickly dashed behind a tree and then onward from tree to tree so he could be unseen. After about a half hour, Marshall and Skye were at the Pup Park, Chase not far behind.

As soon as they thought they were in private they proceeded talking.

"Marshall, I wanna talk about Chase." Skye said, nervously.

"Yeah, me too."

Chase's ears stood up and continued eavesdropping into their conversation.

"Remember, when the truck struck Chase unconscious and he lost his memory?"

"Yeah."

"Well, If he regains his memory back then he would lose all data he had these couple days and remember the past again, concerning the Adventure Bay, us pups, Ryder, everyone!"

'I got hit by a truck? But how…' Suddenly Chase recalled a part of his memory at when the truck collide him.

 **Flashback…**

 _'I'm sorry Skye. I'm sorry Marshall.'_

 ***BAM!**

' _But how…when….why did I say sorry?_ ' Chase sighed and saw what he was doing was wrong. He ambled in the opposite direction of Skye and Marshall. Back to the Lookout was where Chase was going. He bumped into Ryder on the way.

"Oh hey, Chase! What's with the sad face?" Ryder sat down on his knees and made contact with Chase's eyes.

"Ryder, did I get hit by a truck? Was I in love with Skye? Did I make a misconception that got me in the situation that I deserved?"

"What's with all the questions, Chase?" Ryder inquired perplexed he was with Chase asking all the questions at once.

"Can you interpret the answers to me? Please, Ryder, sir."

Ryder had a moment to think and did not hesitate and did the opposite of that.

"Sure. Fire ahead!"

"Was I collided by a truck?" Chase inquired, making that his first question to be acknowledged.

"Uhh…" Ryder didn't know how to answer the first question, but he made an attempt at doing so. "Yes, Chase. You were hit by a truck, unfortunately."

"Did I deserve that?"

Ryder sighed and pursued talking.

"No. You didn't but maybe you did deserve a small punishment but not that deadly."

"What did I do wrong?"

"I can't declare it to you… you'll have to find out yourself, Chase." Ryder answered. "Any more questions?"

"I had one more… but I forgot it. Ughh, what was IT!"

"Chase!"

Chase ascended his head and made eye contact with Ryder who was concerned for him too.

"Don't stress yourself out." And with that, Ryder walked away, leaving Chase in deep isolation.

 _'I hope my memory returns.'_

Chase kept pondering over what he should do next that he could accomplish easily but it wasn't as easy as he thought. Being stuck with a coma was deadly, but losing your memory is even more serious. Chase, all he wanted was to see what he used to have in the past, did he have a mate? Best friend? Job? All of these questions were stuck inside his head and there was only one pup to ask and who could acknowledge Chase's questions. And that pup, would be the Dalmatian, Marshall.

Chase believed he was his best friend and nothing bad can happen is what he thought. So he toughed It out and had courage to go see Marshall. He went back to the Pup Park where he expected Marshall and Skye to be.

* * *

At the Pup Park,

"Uhh, Skye…I should tell you something." Marshall said, nervously.

"You seem nervous. Tell me anything!" Skye responded positively.

"Uhhh… earlier on…today-"

"Yeah?"

"Chase wanted to talk to me in…private."

"Oh yeah, you assured us you'll be right back after you finished talking with Chase. So what happened?"

"Well…he said he wants to make a move."

"A move? What do you mean?"

"Well…you see…uhh…it's…just….uhh."

"Are you okay, Marshall? Should I tell Ryder you're ill or…" But Marshall immediately interrupted Skye.

"Chase said he has a crush on you!" When Marshall realized what he said, he covered his mouth with his paw desperately.

Skye did not know how to react. Confused, scared, depressed, anxious?

"What are you thinking?" The Dalmatian curiously asked.

"I…Look Marshall. You cannot tell Chase anything about us…okay?"

"Why not?"

"It's important not to or a squabble might occur, Chase's jealousy will increase and his anger also. He might remember the past if he sees us both together."

"Yeah…but he did say sorry"

"Yeah…but if he thinks back and tries to recall everything he might forget the apology he owed us…and Ryder and the pups. If he does, he'll try win me over anew."

"I think I understand now." The Dalmatian responded.

"Good." The Cockapoo replied simply.

"But…what if Chase figures out you were his girlfriend?"

The Cockapoo turned around when she heard a twig snap and saw a pup she knew.

"Girlfriend?" Chase approached from the shadows and was in complete disbelief of what he heard, he surely was perplexed too.

"Umm…"

Chase continued staring in Skye's eyes. She didn't know what to do next. She was absolutely still, not nudging or anything similar.

Chase then set his eyes on the pup who just said out a classified secret.

"I…was Skye's boyfriend?" Chase questioned.

"Uhh…no it's a big misunderstanding." Skye quickly added.

"Oh no. You both are hiding something from me…and it is true?"

The Dalmatian almost whimpered in sadness. Skye gulped and took a step back. But was luckily saved by Ryder who emerged at the scene with his ATV he rebuild.

"Hey pups!"

Chase turned and put his gaze on Ryder and then back at Skye and sighed.

"I'm gonna go make an attempt of getting my stupid memory back." Chase retorted cursing.

He walked past the pups and then lastly Ryder.

 _'I wish my life could convert.'_

Ryder tried making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Uhh, pups. I'm heading back to the Lookout…make sure you head back soon but not too soon."

Skye and Marshall nodded in agreement and shared their comfort around each other. Ryder sighed and initiated his engine and hit the highway with his vehicle.

After Ryder was virtually gone, Marshall began talking.

"I'm sorry Skye. I shouldn't have brought that up, it was a mistake, I'm so stupid…"

"Hey! Marshy! It's alright, you just made a mistake, I could've too. We both didn't see Chase, so it's no big deal to bother."

"Yeah. You're right, Skye."

"Let's get back to the Lookout. I hope Chase isn't too furious." The Cockapoo anticipated.

The Dalmatian nodded and embraced Skye. After fewer seconds he let go and they made way for the Lookout.

* * *

At the Lookout...

' _Ugh_. _Stupid memory! Why do I have to react in such a stupid way! Why did they lie to me? How come I was Skye's boyfriend? Stupid ME! STUPID ME! I…should calm down a little.'_

 _'Why can't I just see to the past again, what did I do wrong? Why can't anyone tell me? What will happen in the perspective? …Wait, I didn't tell Marshall why I took impact with the truck, what was the mistake I done?'_

Chase began looking around confidently, and just saw Marshall and Skye arriving. Not too happy.

"Marshall!" The German Shepherd dashed over to the Dalmatian who was already petrified.

"Why did I deserve the punishment? What did I do wrong?"

Skye and Marshall were shocked at Chase's question.

Skye nudged Marshall and gave him the "no" sign.

"How about I tell you later, Chase?"

But Chase had other plans.

"How about now?" He replied.

The Dalmatian gulped at the thought of what might happen but he was thinking too fast to himself.

"Sorry, Marshall. I don't want to be rude…I just want my memory back." Chase said.

"I know how you feel, Chase."

"Did you ever lose your memory…this deadly?" Chase quickly questioned.

"No."

"Then you can't possibly know how I feel."

The Dalmatian descended his head. Zuma arrived at the scene.

"What's going on hewe, dudes?"

"Uh, nothing relevant of that kind, Zuma. I was just asking Marshall about…" But Chase knew what Marshall wanted him to say.

"About…uhh…if he knows how to…uhh…talk wisely… when he done…something he shouldn't have…done on purpose."

"Oh, alwight, dude. I'm going back to playing Pup Pup Boogie with Wubble! It's a tie so far!" Zuma dashed back inside the Lookout.

And Chase continued.

"Look, if you're too scared to say something...just admit it." The Shepherd said.

"Chase, I'm not scared. But I'll tell you something."

"Cool."

"I used to be…" Skye knew this was gonna end awful but determined to listen anyways.

"I used to be your best friend."

The Shepherd was confused.

"That? I mean…cool. But…"

"Chase. I'm kinda exhausted…do you mind if I can have a rest and continue asking these questions later or possibly tomorrow?"

"But…fine."

The Dalmatian grinned and walked past Chase with Skye by his side.

"I never thought you would get past that. You're pretty brave!" Skye said proud of him.

"It was nothing, really."

"Oh, it kinda was." She giggled.

Marshall went inside his Pup house and went and took his nap, hoping there wouldn't be any disturbances that could disturb him from his sleep. Skye went inside the Lookout to check up on Zuma and Rubble.

Chase was isolated anew. Sighing, he went into his Pup house and looked through his stuff that might help him recall something admirable.

'I just hope I regain my memory back.'

Chase sighed, and just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he was certainly wrong.

He couldn't by any chance find something that could help him think. All was inefficacious, all the junk he had in his Pup house that he kept digging into was not producing the desired effect of returning his memory back. He kept looking and after selecting a thing that was not of any help, he would just bang it off the ground in frustration. Chase did not give up, though. He knew one day, he'll just laugh about this day, and share the laugh with the other pups of how he lost his memory. His grin was turning from laughter, to rage. After a half hour of not perceiving what he was contemplating for, he just gave up instantly.

"Why can't I figure out why I had to…lose my memory? Was it worth? What did I do wrong? Why the HELL CAN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!"

Chase suddenly heard someone call his name. He guessed it was Ryder by the sound of his voice.

"Chase? Chase, you there?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm here, Ryder. What do you need?"

"Nothing too much, can you just open the door so we could speak?"

"Fine."

Chase unsealed his door, the entrance to his Pup house, all similar like the other pups. He saw Ryder's arms crossed and had a worried face.

"Chase is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Well, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that…the pups won't…especially Marshall won't tell me why I deserved that punishment of being collided by a truck? Why is it so secretive? Why shouldn't I know?"

Ryder began to think of how he could answer that question, a light bulb appeared and he just knew what to say constantly.

"Chase. There's comes a time in life, where people, pups, or anyone has a secret, and have no hope in telling them it. It's a secret in private, only spoke beyond the people or pups it wants to. That's why some are just…classified."

"But, I should know why I deserved it. I'm the reason, I am the one that have done something wrong and I have the right to know the sincerity from you…the pups…or anyone in Adventure Bay. I deserve to know the verity. I'm not an ingrate to you all…am i?"

"Chase? Why would you say something like that that's not even true?"

"BUT WHAT IF IT IS?" Chase retorted.

"CHASE! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" Ryder ordered, expecting Chase to follow.

"YOU ARE ALL HIDING A SECRET FROM ME, KEEPING IT AWAY AND I SHOULD CRITICIZE YOU ALL FOR IT! It is all your fault, Ryder. HOW HARD IS IT TO JUST TELL ME? HUH? HOW HARD!"

"CHASE! STOP! Just…stop."

After a moment, silence filled the air.

"I'm...sorry, Ryder, sir. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry Chase."

"Why?" Ryder stared at him and Chase knew he had to cease all of this nonsense.

The two just sat there in unison, not speaking a word for several minutes.

Rocky just walked out of the Lookout and broke the silence.

"Why's it so silence out here, guys? I mean, Ryder."

Ryder looked at Rocky and stood up and talked.

"You should get ready for sleeping, the day is almost over."

Ryder walked inside the Lookout, which left Chase and Rocky still standing outside.

"Chase why are you so…-" Rocky tried coming up with a word to his solution but overthought it too much. "So speechless, huh?"

"I-I-I'm just depressed, that's all."

"Uhh, Ryder advised to give this back to you." Rocky said handing out Chase's badge.

"I-I don't need it…at the moment."

"But why don't you-"

"I SAID I DON'T NEED IT."

Rocky remained silent. Perplexed is what he was. He knew he was innocent.

"Sorry." The shepherd apologized and turned around for his Pup house.

'Why doesn't he want his badge? I should give it to him tomorrow, when he's in a good mood.' Rocky turned round and re-entered the Lookout.

Everyone walked outside just as Rocky walked inside.

 _'Oh well, I should go to sleep too.'_

* * *

The morning wasn't really divergent as the rest but quite the same. Chase woke up everyone, excluding Ryder. Ryder generally woke up by himself. Faster than any of the pups can wake up, defining he had to get up and get the day going.

After Chase did his "waking up" duty, he tended to not talk to anyone for a little while, so he could be fully up. Getting his strength up was one of his tasks, to accomplish was not a little hard for Chase.

The pups woke up one by one.

When Marshall woke up, Skye gave him a kiss on his cheek, he blushed heavily in response. Chase didn't notice that, he attempted to wake up Rubble who for some reason was snoring. He constantly does that. After a few times, he virtually got Rubble to wake up as his response was "Who turned off the lights?" The pups shared a laugh.

"I guess Rubble needed even more sleep, he didn't get enough of it so I advise him to NOT eat that much anymore." The pups laughed continuously at the amusing Marshall.

"But it's not my fault my tummy keeps telling me to feed it." Suddenly Rubble's stomach growled. "See!"

The pups laughed some more until Ryder came out of the Lookout, stretching his arms and yawning. "So, how's my favourite pups doing?"

"Which one of us?" The Dalmatian inquired.

Everybody, including Ryder chuckled.

"I guess this is why they call you class clown." Chase finally spoke up.

"Heheh, yep!"

"Guess what, dudes!" Zuma said, happily.

"What, Zuma?"

"Everest is on her way, which means we can participate in all different kind of games!" All the pups howled in excitement.

"Yep. You're right, Zuma! Everest is on her way, I can see her on my pup pad." Ryder exclaimed.

"Cool." Rubble replied.

"I'm going to go have a walk." Chase said confidently.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ryder questioned, not wanting Chase in danger or anything, he wanted to know where he was going.

"Just a walk."

"Not too far?"

"No." Chase simply replied and walked, getting afar from everyone else.

"I'm gonna go talk to him!"

"Wait." Skye nudged Marshall and kissed him. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry, I will." And with that, Marshall dashed away. He really was the fastest from the pups.

Marshall caught up with Chase after running for a while.

"Chase. Wait up!"

"Why are you here?"

"I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"I want to see if my best friend is in a good mood." Marshall replied grinning, meaning "best friend" as Chase.

"Why?"

"Nothing, really. I just want to know why you are so depressed the whole time."

"You know why." Chase replied.

"Yeah but-"

"Why shouldn't I know about why I deserved to be hit by the truck, to face the consequence? What did I do wrong?"

"You did a mistake, that's all."

"Why are you and Skye together? I overheard you saying Skye used to be my girlfriend. Why aren't I dating her?"

"Chase, it's not that easy to just-"

"I thought you wanted to help me by comprehending to me. To help me get through this but you're no help."

The Dalmatian started to get sadder.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You stole her away from me." Chase walked faster than Marshall leaving him behind in deep confusion to why he reacted in such a way.

"But…I only wanted to help…that's all." He sat there whimpering all the way.

His best friend leaving him hanging wasn't the way Marshal thought would happen. But he knew one thing, the subsequent can never be known no matter what you do. Aside from weather. The Dalmatian may have been clumsy but he was also smart too.

* * *

Everest arrived with her Snow Plow and all the pups greeted her.

"Hey pups!"

"Hey Everest!" Each pup said gladly, their spirits lifted.

Everest hopped off of her Snowmobile and joined the pups.

"Hey pups. I got some extra treats in the back. They were the left-overs, do you want some?" Ryder said, coming out of the Lookout with a piece of cake grasped in his hand.

"Yep! My tummy sure does!" Rubble joked around.

"Do you have any liver-flavoured ones?" Everest inquired jumping up and down like a rabbit.

"I sure do, Everest." Ryder replied, rubbing Everest's ear.

"Stay here, pups. I'll be right back." Ryder said, and walked in the back of the Lookout to get the treats for the pups they've wanted.

They really were left-overs but couldn't care less.

"Pups. My main intent now is to build an awesome tech snowmobile with Jake!" Everest said all the pups joined hearing her speak.

"Cool, dude! You did know Ryder is all about hi-tech, high technical stuff is his life as you can see." Zuma interpreted, Everest nodded her head once in understanding.

"Yep! He built the most awesome copter ever!" Skye exclaimed, doing a backflip with grace.

"And he built me a hovercraft." Zuma declared. "Along with a submarine."

"He built me a bulldozer! It has every tool you need for excavating!" Rubble stated happily.

"All these inventions are pretty cool, I must say!" Everest replied glad with Ryder's work. "He built me a Snowmobile, so awesome!"

"We know." Rocky answered.

Ryder came back with a bag full of dog biscuits.

"Got the dog biscuits, pups!"

"And the liver-flavoured ones?" Everest questioned curious.

"Yes. And the liver-flavoured ones!"

"Cool. Thanks Ryder."

"No problem, Everest." Ryder answered. "Eat up pups. Enjoy!"

Marshall was walking after being told he was of no help, he undoubtedly was dejected. Though, his desolate face turned to a buoyant face when he saw the other pups eating their treats.

"Ooh, I want some dog biscuits too!" But he accidentally slipped and took impact with the other pups.

"Oooh, not good." Skye said, spinning her head dizzily.

"Sorry pups, my bad." Marshall apologized.

Ryder chuckled and told Marshall he could eat some dog biscuits if he wanted to. Marshall didn't take "no" as an answer.

"Let's eat up, dudes!"

The pups all enjoyed their dog treats.

Ryder smiled and was also contented. His Pup Pad suddenly rang. Jake was on the Pad.

"Oh hey, Jake! What's up?" Ryder greeted, seeing Jake's surroundings, which patently he saw Jake working on a snowmobile.

He had sweat running from his forehead, and had a tool in his right hand.

"Hey Ryder. If it's not too much trouble too ask. Can you help me with this non-hi-tech snowmobile?"

Ryder sneered.

"Sounds like you're having some difficulties with it, Jake."

"Not funny, dude. Seriously, I really need some help."

"Just being sarcastic but don't worry, I'll help you with your non-hi-tech snowmobile and convert it into an authentic hi-tech snowmobile."

"Heheh, thanks Ryder. It means a lot. If I can just…" Promptly a piece of the Snowmobile fell off just as Jake was speaking.

"Oh, come on! It took me ages to put that on!"

Ryder smirked and closed his Pup Pad.

"Pups! I need to go help Jake with something he's working on."

"Ooh, it must be that Snowmobile." Everest guessed.

"You sure got that right, Everest." Ryder replied, positively. "I'll be back at the Lookout in a few hours…but I need someone to guard the Lookout."

"Ryder, I think we're all staying here." Everest said, all the pups sympathizing with her highly positive suggestion.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few hours unless any of you want to come to the resort soon."

"Sure, we'll come soon." Everest replied and Ryder nodded his head and hopped onto his ATV and initiated up his vehicle and he went right on his average speed up to Jake's mountain.

"So, Everest what have you been doing, lately?" Rocky questioned out of curiosity.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really, just been a great help to Jake's hang glider."

"The ones that swoop through the sky and has a human attached to it at the bottom?" Rubble questioned.

"Yep, really fun, I tried it once, it was incredibly fascinating!" Everest exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Cool! How about Jake?" Rocky questioned wanting to know more details about the hang glider fortunately.

"He went on it a ton of times. He says it never gets old but new."

"Really, just like that?" Skye inquired, popping into the conversation unexpectedly.

"Yeah, Skye, just like that."

"We both should hang out more, to get to know each other!" Skye thought of her idea straight away.

"I like your idea! Sure, we'll hang out, later on."

"Yippee!" She jumped and performed a backflip.

"Awesome backflip, Skye!" Everest commented positively.

"Thanks!"

"I should learn to do that." Everest thought.

"Yeah. It takes ages to finally get to it."

"I learn things really fast."

"Cool!"

"Dudes, what should we do now?" The Chocolate lab questioned, bored already of just observing them talking.

Everest then replied after thinking about something that one of the pups told her when a deadly incident occurred.

"Hmm, I heard Chase lost his memory? You told me Marshall, didn't you?"

"Yeah, poor Chase, I hope he recovers soon. I feel pity towards him."

"We all feel pity towards Chase, Marshall."

Skye rolled her eyes, showing dissimilarity. The pups however, did unfortunately witness this.

"You don't feel any pity, Skye?" Rubble inquired.

"Why would i? Chase tried to fracture his best friend just because of me."

"It's not your fault, Skye. I l-like you wayyy more than I used to."

"Your feelings are developing, for me, aren't they?" The Cocakpoo giggled.

"Well, maybe, I mean…yes, umm, yes they are?"

"You're such a goofball!"

The Dalmatian blushed heavily as she said the word "goofball".

Everest experienced this and saddened.

"I'll…be right back."

Everest walked away sorrowful. A tear practically escaped from her right eye.

 _'I love…that Dalmatian. I invariably did…and I can't keep this as a secret anymore…it's devastating me. Just watching him and her…together…is like torture. Why can't I be in her place? But I can't be rude. I think they're meant for each other. If only I could hold him for a second…would be like…heaven. I love him so much and if only I could tell Marshall but I can't.'_

"Everest, are you okay?" Everest turned around and saw the spotted Dalmatian concerned.

"Marshall? I mean…yes I'm okay."

"Why is your eyes runny, and why are you crying?"

"This is just…fake tears."

"Don't lie. Something is wrong, and if you don't tell me I'm going to be worried, like worried a lot!"

"Marshall everything's fine."

Marshall walked closer to her.

"Marshall what are you-"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." Marshall whispered and withdrew her tears from her cheek.

Everest's heart was beating faster, and faster as he got closer. But she was thinking too fast, and nothing happened as she thought it would.

"So, tell me what's wrong?"

After a moment of silence, Everest finally spoke up.

"I-uh-I can't seem to take-"

"Marshall? Everest? You both coming?" Skye called from a few yards away.

"Uh, yes Skye. We're coming."

Marshall ambled away and left both female pups alone.

"Hey Everest."

"Hey. Let's catch up with them before they get too afar."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm alright."

"Okay."

Skye and Everest followed the other pups to the Lookout.

* * *

Ryder arrived at Jake's resort and just as he parked his vehicle, he saw Jake struggling to get a piece on desperately.

"Need some help with that?" He called out.

"Oh, Ryder you're here! Thank goodness, dude."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not…I just want to get this finished by the end of the day before the sky darkens."

"I'm not so sure we'll finish it by today but we might as well give it a shot!" Ryder assured confidently.

"I agree we'll just have to see."

"You have all the tools you need?"

"Not sure what kind I need to utilize on this. That's why I needed you here."

"Don't worry I have all my tools in the back that we could "utilize"." Ryder answered gesturing with his finger sarcastically.

"Laugh out loud."

They both laughed and Ryder went back to his vehicle to get the tool box out of his ATV's attachment. After doing so, he returned to Jake who had two cups of hot cocoa in his hand that he held tightly.

"We'll take a break every ten minutes or so…I also made you a hot cocoa." Jake reassured.

"Thanks." Ryder answered taking the hot cocoa and drinking out of it, a sip at a time.

"Okay, so let's get to work, the faster we work the faster we'll finish it."

"Okay but not too fast with force, we can dislocate a bone by accident."

"You sure got that right, Jake."

"Yeah, dude."

"Alright, let's get to work. We got a big day ahead of us, since it's only morning.

"Alright. And this time let's get to work!"

They chuckled and without second thoughts they instantly went to work without hesitant.

* * *

The pups were at the Lookout all doing things of their own. Rocky working on an invention of his that he wanted to impress Ryder with when he accomplished it. Zuma was trying out his new surfboard, and Rubble was working on his sleep habitats. Everest was with Skye and Marshall doing something ironically.

Rocky was working on a small sculpture he designed. He attempted a masterpiece just like Leonardo Da Vinci's sculpting, but every time Rocky tried he would fail, making it impossible. Ryder told him it was impossible but Rocky said it was one of his dreams to be like Leonardo Da Vinci. But day by day, he would improve his improvements.

Rocky walked at Rubble who looked fine but quite busy.

"Rubble? Can I show you something?" Rocky questioned.

"Sure but fast…I'm trying to have a staring contest with him."

"You're looking at a painting, you did know that right?"

Rubble eyes widened and pretended he knew that just so he wouldn't be laughed at.

"Yes, I mean…just talk what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh right, do you like to observe my new improvement of my newest, awesomeness, greatest, challenging-"

"Get to the point." Rubble interrupted.

"Most ambitious sculpture of all?"

"Uh, dude? Why do you think I'm waiting here for?"

"Oh sorry, say hello to my new…SCULPTURE!" Rocky revealed his new sculpture to Rubble, who didn't seem too satisfied about it.

"Why do you have that face? I know that face!"

Rubble walked around the sculpture to get a better look.

"Hmm, interesting." Rubble commented and finally decided on his final answer. "Uh, I'm not saying I don't like it."

"Excuse me?" Rocky said, not too happy with Rubble at all.

"I'm also not saying it's bad…"

"Come again?"

"It needs wayyyy more improvement."

"Seriously, you really think it's…that bad?"

"I did not say it's that bad…it's just…bad."

One of Rocky's eyes squinted and he calmed down.

"Fine! You don't think it's good? I'll tell the guys then!" Rocky turned his sculpture around and before he could talk Rubble warned him.

"Rocky, don't."

Rocky disregarded him but regarded himself.

"Hey guys!" Zuma, Marshall, Skye and Everest turned to look around.

"Do you guys appreciate my sculpture…in any good way?"

The pups looked at each other and then back at Rocky who was confused.

"Well…" Everyone wasn't really impressed with his work either.

Rocky slapped himself in his forehead in frustration.

"I did warn you." Rubble whispered.

"Whatever." Rocky replied and moved his sculpture after him that was safely into a wagon. "I guess I'll have to shatter everything and re-build the whole thing anew." Rocky mumbled sorrowful.

"So far as I'm thinking, it's best if we just wait for Ryder to fix it." Marshall suggested on a cracked wall that almost expanded into a hole, unfortunately.

"Yeah, you're right, Marshall." Skye replied, agreeing with Marshall.

"Ah ha." Everest surprisingly said.

"What's with the "ah ha?"

"I just figured out the calculations of why this small goose was sad…it's hungry!"

"Aww, he's so cute." Skye said positively.

"He virtually looks exactly like fuzzy!" Marshall said, picking up the baby goose. "I'm gonna call you…lizzy!"

Everest and Skye laughed in amusement to Marshall's naming of the goose.

"What?" Marshall questioned perplexed.

"Nothing." They both giggled.

Marshall rolled his eyes in response.

"We're heading outside." Marshall nodded.

Skye and Everest walked out and as they exited the Lookout Zuma walked in the interior of the Lookout unexpectedly.

"What're you holding?" The Dalmatian questioned.

"My new suwfboard, it's so awesome! I'm gonna thank Wyder again! He's the best."

"Well, he's our leader and we have to follow his orders and take responsibility of ourselves."

"Even if we didn't follow his owders, he wouldn't give out to us."

"I know that's why I love him. Even if he gave out I would still love him as family."

"He's our family fowever!" Zuma grinned.

Marshall nodded in response.

"Yeah." Marshall wasn't really paying attention at Zuma, he was thinking of something and Zuma saw him in a deep thought.

"What awe you thinking about, dude?"

"Oh, just about Chase. How we used to be best friends and all that, until he lost his memory." Marshall sighed.

"It's weally hard to just see, that he assaulted you, Mawshall. You were both best fwiends for as long as I can wemember and it's weally hard to just see that he attacked you out of the owdinary just because of a mishap."

"Yeah, things can't always be the way you want them to be no matter what."

"I never knew you were so sewious, Marshall." Zuma said.

"Huh?"

"You'we all mature and all that."

"This isn't…really me."

"I know, dude."

"So, when are you going surfin'?"

"When we can all hit the beach!" Zuma responded.

"We will when we have a really hot extraordinary day. Anyway, let's focus on the main things now."

"Yeah, you'we wight."

"I'm gonna go see what Everest and Skye are up to now."

"Go ahead, I'm gonna put this in my Pup house."

The two pups walked outside of the Lookout. They both went their separate ways. Zuma to his Pup house to retrieve his surfboard and Marshall to see what the girls were up to.

Rocky was still focusing on his sculpture that he admired, even what the other pups told him. He knew It was gonna be a big success In the future and that the Mayor, Mayor Goodway was gonna announce it and feature it into her museum of artefacts and paintings and sculptures and likewise. Rocky still had hope in his sculpting skills.

And Rubble was generally the bulldog who would inevitably try new things but not explore as he hates the word "explore". He even told Ryder and the pups he hated the word "explore" and when they asked him why he said he just randomly does, no source to it or anything of similarity. Rubble though, was strong and wise.

Zuma would be the pup who would never hesitate to any satisfactions of the Pups or Ryder. He would just go with the flow and even though he had a speech impediment, he would be one of the stars as to one of the brave pups of the team, other being Chase, Marshall, and Skye. Everest would also be a brave one too. Zuma invariably had the empathy to do what he's told. He was also quite a challenger.

Marshall was with his goofy, prone-accident, clumsy side the whole time but would also be brave at all costs. Skye was with her courage side and Everest with her bravery.

All the pups had at least one thing in common. Including Chase had something in common too.

As Marshall walked outside to Skye and Everest, Everest's collar beeped and she answered. Ryder was at the other end, looking suspicious concerning something.

"Hello Ryder!"

"Hey Everest. I forgot something at the Lookout, it's a hydraulic lift do you mind if you can take it and come at Jake's mountain?"

"Sure thing, Ryder."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind bringing Chase here with your Snowmobile?"

"Why?"

"I want to see if he can remember something's concerning Jake and his mountain."

"Okay, wait a sec."

Ryder patiently waited.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Chase?"

"Yeah, he went somewhere when I talked to him." Marshall assured Everest.

She nodded and returned to Ryder.

"Marshall said he went somewhere, when he went to talk with him. Now, he doesn't know where he is."

"In any case, can you look for him? And when you found him, let me know and bring the hydraulic lift too."

"Sure thing, Ryder."

"Thanks, Everest! Ryder out!"

Everest hung up and walked to the pups.

"Pups, I'll be going to find Chase and also bring the…hydraulic lift if that's how you pronounce it back to Ryder."

"Okay, we'll wait for you Everest." Marshall replied.

"Okay."

"I'll help you with the hydraulic lift." Rubble stated always available with an extra paw to help.

"Thanks Rubble."

Everest and Rubble went to Ryder's garage to get his hydraulic lift. After achieving it, they put it into Everest's Snow Plow and then Everest hopped in and drove away, anticipating to find Chase safe and sound.

After a few seconds,

"So, what do you guys think about my sculpture now?" Rocky inquired.

All the pups moaned in annoyance.

* * *

Ryder and Jake were still working on the Snowmobile and they were almost finished half of it. Jake was impressed with Ryder's workings.

"I'm pretty impressed, it's coming out great! Isn't it?" Jake said relieved with the amount of work Ryder had already put into the Snowmobile.

"Yep, I'm pretty satisfied too."

Ryder went back to fixing the Snowmobile and Jake handed out the tools once in a while when Ryder needed them.

"So, I heard you saying Chase needs to remember something from the past if he came here?"

"Oh yeah. He was hit by a truck expeditiously."

"Oh. Poor fella."

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked and appal at first, I thought it was over with my life but boy was I wrong. Chase survived it."

"You mean that little dude survived that truck? Pretty strong for a warrior."

"He's really brave but can get too angry sometimes if he is pushed to his limits. For example, when Marshall had an accident of kissing Skye, Chase was outrageous and shouted right in Marshall's face."

Ryder sighed and continued talking.

"I never thought my pups were that petrifying. I'm not saying I'm scared but its rage."

"Must've been hard for you, right?"

"Yah. But that was all over when he said sorry but a truck collided him. He didn't deserve that big of a punishment; Screwdriver."

Jake handed him the screwdriver.

"And so he shouldn't have faced that big of a consequence."

"Yeah, I agree." Jake answered. "But what Chase did, what did he do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it; Power tool, please."

Jake handed him the power tool.

"Alright."

* * *

Everest was looking around Adventure Bay but couldn't find Chase anywhere. She started getting worried. She then had an idea, she made contact with Chase.

"Chase? Chase you there?"

But Chase didn't respond she started getting more worried.

'I'll just search for him and call him in a while.' She made a corner and continued up the road and crossed the road of the intersection.

* * *

"Hmm, I'm sure I'm supposed to draw this here and…" But Rocky was distracted and by accident scribbled the page.

"Oops, sorry Rocky!"

Rocky began getting angry with Marshall. That being his third time messing up his drawing.

"Seriously, Marshall? Thanks a lot, now I gotta start from the beginning again!" He outraged angrier than ever.

'I'm so stupid!' Marshall thought but he couldn't change who he was.

Rocky walked inside the Lookout and heard a beep. He ran to it and found out it was Chase's badge making that beep. He answered it.

"Hello? Chase, you there?"

"Everest?" A familiar voice said.

"Rocky is that you? What are you doing?"

"Have you found Chase?"

"No, but why do you have Chase's badge or collar?"

"Oh, he didn't want it yesterday but I forgot to give it to him today."

"Oh, so that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Nothing. I'll see you later, Rocky."

Everest hung up and continued searching for Chase.

Rocky was puzzled but did not care anyway. He wanted to finish his masterpiece once and for all but something kept stopping him such as the Dalmatian's clumsiness, distractions and all that.

"I'll try NOT to get distracted this time! Urghh!"

Marshall and Rubble were having a staring contest outside. Zuma being the judge of the game.

"Okay, dudes ready?"

"Ready!" Both of them said.

"On your mark, get set…stare!"

Marshall and Rubble were already having difficulties keeping their eyes opened but tried their best not to blink. They kept squinting their eyes until…Rocky thought it would be funny if he played a joke on Marshall. He quietly put a banana peel beside Marshall. He chuckled and took some steps back and thought it would be fun to watch the show.

Just as Rubble was about to blink, Marshall took a step back and slipped sending himself flying, Rocky already bursting laughs, but he wasn't laughing for too long, because when Marshall flew he landed on the edge of the platform sending the bucket of water flying and landing on Rocky.

"Oh come on!" And a splash was heard as Rocky was all drained from the tip of his fur to his snout. He was really angry this time.

"Rocky, are you okay?"

Rocky this time had had enough.

"I've had enough!" He angrily went inside the Lookout and threw his artist hat on the ground in frustration.

All the other pups were bewildered.

Marshall assured the pups he'll be back after he was done talking with Rocky.

Marshall walked in the interior of the Lookout. He saw Rocky staring at the ground in sadness.

"Rocky, are you okay?"

"No, I'm NOT okay!"

"Why not?"

"You know why! Every time I try something, you or something else distracts me! I'm such bad luck the whole time!"

"No, you're not Rocky you're my friend and you deserve better than me."

"How do I deserve better than you? Maybe Ryder's right. Maybe drawing, designing, or painting just isn't right for me. He was right when he said I should quit and try something more co-operative."

"No, you're wrong. Ryder didn't say that. What he did say was, you should believe and have confidence in yourself in order to rely on something you love, such as drawing, recycling, designing and all the things you love. Ryder didn't say you should quit, only if YOU thought it was the right thing to do." Marshall interpreted calmly so Rocky could comprehend properly.

Rocky sighed and pursued talking.

"You know what, Marshall. Maybe you're right. I'm overreacting too much."

"See just go with the flow, Rocky. Do your best, forget about the rest." The Dalmatian interpreted.

"Okay. Okay. Do you best and forget about the rest. Thanks Marshall!" Rocky replied and proceeded running outside.

Marshall inhaled and then exhaled and walked back outside.

"Marshall! Come here for a sec." Skye called out.

Marshall turned his gaze towards Skye and walked towards her. He saw her holding the little goose Marshall earlier on called, lizzy.

"You're right, Marshall! She is a female."

"I told you I know the differences." Marshall acknowledged, happy with his final answer.

"Though we should try help find her flock before they leave her behind and it's too late."

"Yeah, we'll find them, eventually." Marshall walked up to Rocky who was struggling with his painting skills. "So, how's it going so far, Rocky?"

"Well…not so good." He said as he turned his point of view to a small bin stocked full of paper to the top.

"Mind if I help you concentrate more, and not try to do any movement that might distract you?"

"Sure, that'll be of much help!" Rocky gladly answered.

He put on his artist hat, and made an attempt at his best to not scribble something by accident. He only had a few sheets left. Marshall stood still and tried his best to explain it to him with composure, he was slightly ever less angry.

All the pups were busy with something of their own, including Ryder with Jake still working with the snowmobile and drinking their hot coco after every break.

* * *

Everest had no luck in finding Chase, not even a small amount of luck. She had nothing.

"I've looked absolutely everywhere and still no sign of Chase!" Everest started getting more worried, as then she called Ryder.

"So, you still didn't find Chase, Everest?"

"No, Ryder. I got no news."

"Hmm, we'll find Chase later, but now I really need the hydraulic lift, do you mind bringing it over here in a matter of time?"

"Sure, Ryder. I'll be there in five, since I'm now closer to the mountains."

"Okay, thanks Everest!"

"Oh and Ryder, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Can someone make me a hot cocoa while I'm heading there?"

Ryder chuckled. "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Ryder!"

Ryder hung up and took a five minute break with Jake. During the five minutes break, Jake went inside his cabin to make a hot cocoa for Everest that she desired.

In exactly five minutes, Everest arrived with the hydraulic lift in her Snow Plow safely.

"Everest!"

"Ryder, I brought the hydraulic lift but no Chase."

"I know but thanks for bringing the hydraulic lift."

"No prob, Ryder."

They both laughed and Jake came out of his cabin with a bowl held in his hand.

"Ooh, is that my hot cocoa?"

"It sure is." Jake replied.

"I'm soooo in the mood for a hot cocoa."

"Drink ahead!"

Jake set the bowl on the ground and Everest immediately drank it in less than a minute.

"So, Jake if you're up for some fun, you can snowboard all you want with Everest and I'll do all the work?"

"No, I can't. I have to help you too, it's too much."

"No really, I'm fine. Go ahead, have some fun."

"Alright, thanks dude!" Jake replied and took his and Everest's snowboard and they snowboard down the mountain.

Even some snowboarders could be seen.

"Make sure an avalanche won't occur." Ryder said ironically.

Jake winked and continued snowboarding.

Ryder got back to work at fixing the Snowmobile. He even wanted to build it. He never got bored of anything that involved electricity, power, or even hi-tech.

* * *

Two hours later…

After approximately two hours, Ryder was practically finished with the Snowmobile and Jake was still helping him finish. Everest was back at the lookout with the pups. Ryder had totally forgotten about Chase and so did the pups.

"We're almost done with the Snowmobile!" Ryder exclaimed, swiping his hand over his head, he truly was sweating.

"I'm glad we're almost finished here, Ryder. I couldn't have done this without you."

"It was really nothing."

"You kidding me? You were the best I really couldn't have done this without you. Thanks, Ryder."

"Anytime, Jake."

"Also, I never knew we were going to finish this but I was wrong."

"Miracles can happen here and there." Ryder sure got that right.

After about ten minutes, they ultimately finished it and Jake was so satisfied about it. He thanked Ryder like ten times and Ryder answered by saying 'Anytime' every time he thanked him. Ryder then hopped on his ATV and arrived back to the lookout in a rush.

"Hey! Ryder's here, pups!" Everest exclaimed.

"Ryder! All the pups chorused.

"So, Ryder did you finally accomplish it?"

"Accomplish what?" Rocky questioned.

"The Snowmobile." Everest replied.

"Oh right."

"Yes, pups! I finished the Snowmobile! It looks great! Actually, amazing!"

The pups howled in excitement. Especially Everest, who was really eager to ride the Snowmobile.

"I can't wait to go on it!"

Ryder grinned and crossed his arms. He was thinking that he forgot something, but thought it wasn't really that relevant of a choice. Instead, he went and situated his ATV into his garage.

"Pups, I'm going to go see the Snowmobile! Anyone wanna come?" Everest asked.

All the pups agreed and Ryder let them go and see the Snowmobile for themselves. Before they went, Rocky wanted to surprise Ryder with something.

"Ryder, can you wait here for a sec?"

"Sure, Rocky."

Rocky went inside the Lookout and fetched the wagon that had a painting in it. After Rocky dragged it outside, he wanted to manifest it to Ryder.

"Ryder, you can now look." Ryder looked and was amazed with Rocky's painting.

The painting was of the Lookout and the pups playing in the background, and Ryder on his ATV.

"So…do you like it?"

"Rocky, I don't like it."

Rocky sighed and looked at the ground.

"I don't like it because I LOVE IT! It looks so COOL!"

"Really, you really mean it?"

"Yes, I loved the way you drew the slide and you pups, and me. That's just showing creativity! You're creative Rocky! Well done!" Ryder pointed out, smiling.

Rocky embraced Ryder and let out a thank you.

"Don't mention it." Ryder said. "Go before they leave."

"Okay sure. But I want you to have it."

"The painting?"

"Yes. Please?"

"Okay."

"Thanks a lot!" Rocky said as he dashed to his recycling truck and initiated the engine up and he followed the other pups to Jake's mountain.

Ryder grinned as they left and he waved goodbye.

* * *

The pups slowly emerged at Jake's cabin.

"Hey pups! Came here to see my new, cool hi-tech Snowmobile?"

"Yep!" Marshall said but he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Ouch."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I get hurt like this all the time, I don't feel a thing!"

Jake and the pups laughed and he introduced them to the new hi-tech Snowmobile.

All the pups were surprised but only one's mouth was wide open…Everest's.

"It's so beautiful! Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it, Everest! You can give all the credit to Ryder!" Jake said politely and truthfully.

"I will." Everest said.

"So, who want's to go on it first?" Jake questioned making friction with his hands.

"Me and the pups think _you_ should go first!" Everest announced.

"Why me, first?"

"Because you and Ryder worked your butt's of it so i think... you deserve it first!" Jake scratched Everest's ear and responded.

"Alright, thanks pups." Jake slowly got on to the Snowmobile and turned the switcher, and it initiated the Snowmobile up and he then went down the mountain, he was influenced with the engine's noise. He had the time of his life.

After a while, everyone had a shot on the Snowmobile with Jake being the driver. Everyone had great fun in the snow, and wished they never ended but the sky darkened and dark clouds were forming. They knew they had to leave so they did, except for Everest who stayed with Jake since that's where she normally lived.

* * *

The pups got at the Lookout just in time when it started to rain drop. Ryder came out and saw every one of the pups, except he finally remembered that Chase was not there.

"Pups! Where's Chase?"

"I thought he came back here…" Skye stated.

"No, that means he hasn't returned. Anyway, how was it?"

"It was great fun!"

"We had the time of our lives!"

"Great to know, pups." After a matter of seconds, the rain ceased and the sun was beginning to show up again.

"That was fast." Ryder thought.

"There wasn't even any rain…just drops." Skye said.

"Yeah, that's good...it's only 6:00pm and still no sign of Chase."

"Where could he be?" Skye inquired.

"I hope he's nowhere in danger." Ryder said.

"He's brave enough, to survive." Skye said assuring.

"Well, i hope you're right Skye, cause wherever he is, i hope he's okay." Ryder said.

 _'What's taking Chase so long?'_

* * *

 **So looooong! That's what i love about it! i HAD A BLAST writing this! Especially, all the comedy in this chapter! And also where's Chase? Leave reviews telling me where you think he is. And you're wondering why i named this Chapter "stand-up"? Because of the comedy in this Chapter, such as Rocky's painting, Ryder's sarcasm, Marshall's sarcasm and clumsiness. Rubble being hilarious And all that! Anyway, have any suggestions? PM or Send a Review! Your Call! I would appreciate any! The next date of the next Chapter is** _19th Of September!_ _**So, i'll see you next time! Thanks! Oh, Almost forgot don't forget to BE ON THE LOOKOUT!**_

 _ **JoshDD**_


	14. Tears

**Hey guys! Hey outside world, i'm NOT back but just wanted to inform y'all 'bout something. I haven't updated a chapter for about 2 months and that's a loooooooong time. And i said the release date would be something like 19th of September but i doomed the plan and were now in whats now known as 29th of November, practically December and New Year. So, i kinda lied, and i hate lying no matter what but i hope you comprehend what i'm trying to say here. I _DON'T_ know when the next chapter will come out, it might take weeks or even more than that. But i'm content to say that this chapter is chapter 13 nad i hope you enjoyed and by far it's called Tears. So have fun reading!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ **13: _Tears._**

"Alright pups, wait here, I'll go look for Chase." Ryder said.

"But Ryder, it's getting dark." Skye said.

"I can take care of myself. Pups, if I don't return soon, make sure you have your schedule of going to bed at the right time. Don't go anywhere, and don't get into anything menacing, I'll be back."

"Alright, Wyder. Be safe, dude." Zuma assured Ryder, anticipating everything will be alright.

"Don't worry, Zuma. I will."

Right at that instant when Ryder got onto his ATV, Everest emerged at the scene with her Snowmobile.

"Everest? What are you doing here? I thought you're staying with Jake."

"I guess I had so much fun with you guys, I realized that I couldn't enjoy without any of you. These were one of the best days I ever had."

"Awww" Skye said enthusiastically.

"Alright, you can spend the night here Everest, I'm satisfied you're here, nonetheless I'm gonna try pursue Chase, just make sure to stay in the Lookout and now that Everest is here…you can all stay a little bit late at night."

All the pups cheered. And it was all because of Everest.

Ryder waved his hand and initiated the engine of his ATV and then hit the highway. He knew where Chase was, he couldn't have been anywhere in the intersection of Adventure Bay but along the coastline. Ryder knew that was one of the places where Chase could've went because it was one of his favourite places to go when he wanted to ponder over something really important and now that he lost his memory it was something he could attempt to achieve and retrieve it back with force.

Once Ryder was gone, the pups went into the interior of the Lookout all excluding Rubble and Rocky. Rubble assisted Rocky by putting the painting back inside the Lookout to keep it dry and polished, just in case it might rain anew.

"Alright Rubble, I'll drag the wagon the painting in it." Rocky assured Rubble.

"What do I do?" Rubble enquired.

"You can hold the supplements and conduct them inside the Lookout, come after me."

Rubble heeded Rocky and followed him into the interior of the Lookout.

Everest, Skye, Marshall and Zuma sat down on the cushions to watch a new TV show they were talking about.

"I can't wait to watch the first episode of "Apollo and the weakly ones" which I know will be fascinating!" Everest exclaimed.

"Yeah, it will be action, funny, hilarious, amusing, comical, droll, laughable and…um…scintillating?" Marshall added on, with an eyebrow raised, amused.

"You do know all these words mean the same thing, right?" Everest asked Marshall who looked puzzled.

"Yep!"

All the pups laughed, including Rocky and Rubble who connected into their little squad.

"There's still some minutes left until the first episode commences." Skye said.

"We should keep talking…in our squaddy gossip."

The pups chuckled some more at Marshall. Marshall blushed heavily at the sight of them laughing.

"What's with you and the….hahahah." Everest couldn't stop laughing along with Rocky. "And the talking?" She ultimately said.

The Dalmatian simply shrugged and answered.

"I don't know."

"We all know you're trying to be amusing on purpose." Rubble aforementioned.

All the pups nodded.

"Okay…fine…you got me." "The Dalmatian rolled his eyes at the sight of the others.

"Well...we should just talk until the episode starts." Skye suggested.

"About what?" Everest questioned.

"About…relationships." Skye said.

Everest took a step back she knew it was about Skye and Marshall.

"Why are you acting so strange Everest?" Skye enquired, suspicious about something.

"It's nothing. About what relationship?" Everest replied.

"About me and M- " But Skye was interrupted by Everest.

"I'm gonna go outside and get some air… sorry pups." Everest excused herself and went outside.

Everest couldn't take it anymore. Seeing him and her was like torture to her but she didn't want to ruin it, not if it makes Marshall really content. She knows Marshall has a crush on her too, but Skye got him first and she can't convert the past even if she wants so much, she just can't. Everest began to get hurt.

She sighed when she heard some giggling inside, and she sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

Everest knew the voice, but she didn't turn around. It was the Dalmatian.

"I just need a moment or two…you can head back inside…I'll be there in a sec." Everest said.

"A sec just passed." The Dalmatian said.

At least the Dalmatian got a chuckle out of Everest. Marshall grinned and took a step closer.

"Tell me…why are you sad?"

Everest remained speechless.

"You do know you can tell me anything." The Dalmatian reassured the female husky. "Wait a sec…I think I know."

Everest knew he knew. She still didn't speak, not yet.

"I think…you like me?" The Dalmatian guessed but grinned as he said it.

Everest looked back at Marshall.

"I-I'm not…gonna lie…but it's too late." She stuttered.

"Too late for what?"

"Skye got to you first…not me."

But little did they both know Skye was eavesdropping in their conversation the whole time.

Skye sighed as she heard Everest say that.

"I'm too late…I actually didn't like you…but loved. Ever since I met you I was deeply in love with you, Marshall. You were one half of my heart…and I never wanted anything else but to be with you but I'm too late." She sniffled as she said these words.

Marshall's heart was touched when he perceived those words. He couldn't say anything else anymore he was…motionless.

"I-I don't k-know what to say any-anymore." He almost cried at the image of Everest.

Though, one tear flowed down his cheek.

"I shouldn't have done that to you, but at least I let it out. I'm not worried anymore." Everest said.

"It's okay. In fact I loved you too but was too shy to tell you…just like you."

Everest grinned and stepped towards Marshall.

Skye sniffled and realized what she's done, Marshall and Everest heard that and she ran back inside, and just in time they both didn't know who was eavesdropping.

Marshall and Everest walked inside the Lookout.

Skye pretended as if she didn't know what they done.

"So… what were you two talking about?" Skye questioned trying not to make eye contact with them.

"Nothing important, really." Marshall said.

"Okay." She shrugged it off.

They sat down and just in time the new episode of "Apollo and the weakly ones" just commenced.

* * *

Ryder knew his favourite pup was somewhere at the coastline, because that's the only place he could actually be apart from Foggy Bottom where Mayor Humdinger had the authority but he couldn't be there, because if he was, what would he be doing there anyway? Ryder anyhow, analysed all the places in Adventure bay but not the coastline and he was just now.

"Please Chase. Be around here…please be-… Yes!" Ryder found Chase walking along the coastline, looking more depressed than ever, he was really depressed because of his wacky memory that he lost.

Chase just wanted to obtain back his memory once and for all, and he'd just be laughing about this one day, with Ryder, and the others, others being the pups, and the whole Adventure Bay. But it wasn't that easy and Chase knew it was gonna be really difficult. It was rare for someone to get their memory back but Chase kept in mind that he was brave enough to retrieve his memory and have faith.

Ryder ambled towards Chase.

Chase however was too busy pondering over his thoughts that he had, and did not perceive Ryder coming towards him.

"Chase, you coming back?"

Chase looked back and saw Ryder.

"Uh…yes…just give me a moment." Chase answered as he looked back at the ocean.

" _The only thing I wish for is to retrieve my memory back, please if you hear me, help me God. Please, hear me. I'm sorry for my misconception, but I promise to change…just please."_

Ryder heard Chase and sighed.

Chase walked to Ryder.

"Don't worry Chase, everything will be alright, I promise." Ryder said.

Chase began whimpering in sadness. Ryder again told Chase everything will be alright, he replied with "I hope so".

Chase got onto Ryder's ATV and Ryder began making his way back at the Lookout.

In arriving, at the Lookout the pups were already fast asleep along with Everest on the cushion in the Lookout, the other pups were in their pup houses.

"I guess they were all tired after they finished watching the first episode, they slept ten minutes earlier." Ryder interpreted as Chase nodded.

"I'm pretty tired too." The German Shepherd said as he yawned.

"Well you should be getting your fair sleep as well."

"Okay." Chase sighed and went in the exterior of the Lookout and then into his Pup house, he then slept.

Ryder got into his pyjamas and went to sleep, since he was pretty tired from working on that snowmobile of Jake's.

* * *

Light discerned as another day promoted. The pups woke up one by one and so did Ryder.

After everyone was outside, Ryder talked to them.

"Nobody can't go too far when they go outside to talk or just have a walk, make sure you advise me about it before you go, Chase you went without telling me and my concern increased overtime. Something could've happened to you, Chase." Ryder interpreted crossing his arms at the end of his speech.

"I can take care of myself." Chase muttered under his breath.

"Maybe you're right, but not now, not at this time, not when you are injured and your memory is jammed."

"I'm not cross, I'm not angry with you pups and I won't be but I'm gonna get worried if this happens again."

"I assure you Ryder, this won't happen again." Skye reassured Ryder.

"Okay, I think I made my point here, I hope you all comprehend what I just told you. Other than that, you are free."

The pups all went in their way of doing stuff and Ryder in his. Marshall and Skye walked inside the Lookout.

"I got to tell you something, something really important." Skye declared.

Marshall had a confused expression. He wondered how relevant this was and just listened to hear what Skye had to say.

"When we were getting ready to watch the episode last night…and you and Everest went to talk… I-I listened to your conversation."

"Our conversation-…wait were you spying on us?"

"I'm surprised…you aren't mad?

"No but were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Look, I'm sorry…but I heard Everest likes you and you too and I guess that an opportunity like that, I'll let you be with-" Everest interrupted Skye.

"Hey you two! What're you chatting amongst yourselves about?" Everest enquired, curious.

"Oh, we were just chatting about…about Chase." Skye said.

Everest sighed at the name.

"I guess it's pretty hard to see Chase suffer like that." Everest replied.

"Yeah…I wish that never happened…and just to say…I'm not mad at Chase anymore…I forgive him."

"You do?" They both said at the same time to Skye.

"I mean…I forgave him too." Marshall said.

"Yeah, me too." Everest said also.

"I'm heading back to get some things from Jake's resort. I'll catch you both later." Everest said as she walked away and hopped into her rig and made way for Jake's mountains excitingly.

"So…what did you want to tell me?" The Dalmatian out of curiosity wanted to know what Skye wanted to tell him before they were interrupted by Everest accidentally.

"Oh, it's nothing…I'll tell you later." She said.

The Dalmatian knew it was something important and wanted to find out the answer immediately but he left it out for later.

* * *

 **Well, there it is, folks! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter might take AGES AND AGES to come out, or maybe even a small short of time but i don't know. And i don't know if the chapter name was a good idea but i'll change it if i have to. So all i got to say is, _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_ FOR the next chapter. And wish you all a nice day, thanks again!**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	15. Ambivalent

**Hey guys! As you can see, this update has come faster than you expected, right? But i'm happy to say that this chapter might bring memories of _YOU_ in your childhood, man, it's so bad that when you're a kid, you have the time of your life and then, BOOM, you're a teenager, and i would do anything to be a kid and i'm sure most of you are pondering over the same thing but that's how life is. This Chapter will warm your hearts and it already did to mine, this chapter is one of my favourites and i'm satisfied with it, and i'm sure you'll be too. Anyway, taht's enough interpreting to do there, let's get on with the chapter i called "Ambivalent".**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Ambivalent.**_

As the next day approached at the limited time, the sun descended and was perceived by all humans and pups as it was concealed behind the clouds.

The PAW patrol was on their paws already awoken by Ryder because of a "talk" Ryder had to lecture to them about, surely anticipating they'd comprehend every word of Ryder's.

"So, you woke us…to advise us concerning something?" Skye enquired, guessing.

"Yes, that's right, Skye, something of a relevant choice, and it's no kidding either." He said with a frown.

The pups looked at one another with a perplexed look on their face and so Ryder gave out the explanation.

"Pups, I've got something ideal to lecture to you about, something really important, and really serious." Ryder said as he crossed his arms, glanced at every pup and continued talking. "I need to tell you all something…something really important about Chase."

Fortunately, Chase did not wake up, and Ryder didn't wake him up since he wanted to talk to the pups about Chase. The pups wondered what this was about and what it had to do with Chase.

"I-uh…it's hard to explain…but i received a message from Chase's doctor and he told me Chase is in an amnesia right now, and, of course, we all know that, according to Chase's remembrance of things."

"Get to the point, dude." Zuma said starting to get a little impatient.

Ryder gave Zuma a frown and Zuma apologized and Ryder continued.

"Alright…I'll get to the point. The doctor said that when he did a little research he found out some…things concerning Chase." Ryder didn't use any complex words as of course that would confuse the pups, which they wouldn't know what would mean. "He said that if Chase wouldn't recover from his loss of memory in less than a week…well he might have a chance during that week to recover and regain his memory back but if he doesn't…than there is a high chance he'll never remember anything else….and well…" Ryder gulped. "…and die."

The pups gasped and looked at each other, really worried, especially Skye and Marshall.

"Nah, it won't happen Ryder, i…Chase is my best friend and I won't let ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIM." Marshall screamed, as the pups all had their eyes set on the Dalmatian.

"Marshall, slow down, I mean quiet down, Chase might wake up." But Ryder was interrupted.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups!" Chase said as he yawned, coming towards the pups.

"Chase?" Ryder inquired.

"Chase! Come with me, I need to show you something." Rocky said.

"What?" Chase questioned him.

"Come along, I'll show you something." Rocky answered him as he followed Rocky. Marshall followed after Rocky gave him the signal to follow and they proceeded in the interior of the Lookout.

As they went in, Skye began to feel emotional.

"Ryder! We can't let Chase die…tell the doctor he needs to find a cure immediately…we need a cure, please Ryder we can't-" Skye said, really worried, the pups were looking at her.

"Skye." Ryder sighed.

"We need to find a CURE RIGHT NOW, RYDER!"

"Skye!"

"Ryder, please we can't let Chase die, I can't let him die, I can't let him bear any more pain, he's had enough, we need a cure, we NEED A CURE NOW-"

"SKYE!" Ryder shouted that got Skye's attention, he sighed and kneeled down and said,

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." The way Ryder said this, Skye began to feel emotional. "But Chase might have a chance at-" But Skye ran off, bursting into tears.

"Skye. Skyeeee!" Ryder said and sighed and got up, with a depression look on his face, a tear flowed down the 11 year old boy's cheek.

Zuma and Rubble started to run off and get her but Ryder ceased them.

"Don't." He said. "She'll come back…if she knows what's good for her."

Ryder wondered whatever happened to his pups, to his saviour pups, why did this ever happen? Will this ever convert?

Ryder sighed and walked in the Lookout, tagging alongside him were Zuma and Rubble.

As they walked in, they saw Marshall with Chase and Rocky.

"Pups, what are you doing?" Ryder said.

"Nothing, Ryder, just returning Chase's collar." Rocky said as he put out his paw for Chase to clutch in his hand but he hesitated.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Ryder interrogated, anxiously.

"I don't deserve this." Chase said under his breath.

"Huh? What?" Ryder said, not hearing what Chase just said.

"I said; I don't deserve this."

"Chase, why would you ever say such a thing?"

"Because I know what happened, of why, I don't merit this…collar." He said as he sighed. "I remember, I-I…" Chase found it hard to speak, as a tear flowed down his snout, he continued, stuttering along the way. "I remember I…I hurt Marshall…I want to be forgiven…I'm so, so sorry Ryder, I'm sorry Marshall…my best friend…I did a bad deed, not a good one…forgive me, Ryder…I'm so sorry…I don't belong here anymore-"

"Chase! How can you say something like this?!" Ryder said astonished with Chase.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE." The German Shepherd hollowed followed by a whimper, plummeting to the ground

Ryder picked Chase up and embraced him…never wanting to let go of him. "Chase…you're forgiven and I'm sure Marshall forgives you also for your ruthlessness."

Chase continued crying, this time louder. "If Marshall f-forgives m-me." He stuttered. "Then I would need to h-hear it from his mouth." He said.

"I forgive you, Chase." The Dalmatian uttered as he stepped forward to Ryder and Chase. "You may have done something horrible to your best friend, but you also need a place to be in this world, you also have a soul, and no matter what…I forgive you…brother." The Dalmatian said, also crying, lifting up a grin on his face.

Chase was put down by Ryder and he took his full gaze on Marshall. And within a blink of an eye, he embraced Marshall all the way, hugging him tightly. The Dalmatian was content with the way Chase reacted as he held on.

"Thank you…thank you." Chase said as Marshall withdrew a tear from Chase.

"I forgive you…you'll constantly be my brother, no matter what, nothing can't separate us, I promise you this, I love you, Chase."

The two instantly embraced again and let go.

"I'll be in my…in my pup house." Chase said as he ambled outside.

After a moment, Ryder began speaking.

"Pups, what I told you earlier is…depressing but you mustn't tell Chase about it or he'll be more heartbroken and can lead to instability."

The pups nodded, their heads descended. Skye came back.

"Ryder! I'm so sorry I ran away, I wasn't thinking…I just want Chase protected." Skye said, depressed.

Ryder kneeled down and kissed Skye's forehead and said; "Don't worry, Skye, I won't let anything bad happen to Chase, I promise."

Skye anticipated Ryder's promise would come true, and nothing bad will connect with Chase, Skye wanted to be together with Chase and Marshall with Everest.

She may have thought Marshall was really cute, but she now realized and followed her heart that Chase is the actual one she loved but she didn't regret the times she had with Marshall, she still loves them moments but now wants to constantly hold on to Chase and never let go. She promised herself Chase would convert and be healthy and retrieve his memory back.

"And you can't let Chase know about this, okay?"

Skye sighed and nodded.

Just at that moment, when the room was filled with tears, Everest came in through the Lookout doors.

"Hey, pups! Hey Ryder!"

"Everest!" Marshall exclaimed.

As the Dalmatian sprinted, he unfortunately tripped over but Everest caught him. The Dalmatian blushed heavily as he was embarrassed as the pups looked at him, Everest blushed too and let go of Marshall, Marshall falling over on the ground.

"Sorry." Everest whispered in Marshall's ear.

"It's okay. I'm okay!" He said as he got up, but was concerned about Skye.

"Marshall, can I talk to you for a sec, about something important?" Skye questioned.

"Sure"

Both of the pups ambled in the exterior of the Lookout, and as soon as nobody saw them, Skye began speaking.

"Look, Marshall, I saw you being all mushy over Everest…in fact…I'm happy for you…it's satisfaction seeing you both together makes me feel warm and happy…I'm happy for you, Marshall." She said as she licked Marshall's cheek.

He blushed.

"You mean…you don't mind?"

"It's not that I don't mind…you both were meant to be together." She grinned at the Dalmatian who grinned back.

"I-I have someone else to…I have someone else to think about, I'm sorry, Marshall."

Marshall licked Skye's cheek and responded.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You just gave me comfort, and I guess I owe you a thanks. So…thank you, Skye." Marshall grinned and proceeded talking. "Even if were teammates and best friends, I still love you. Were family…all of us. I've known you for so long and the other pups, in fact, I think my head is going all woozy." Skye chuckled at Marshall's reply

"Okay, so we remain as friends…I mean best friends?" Skye said.

"Best friends!" Marshall said as he touched his forehead against Skye's and ambled inside the Lookout along with Skye.

As the two best friends made their way inside, Everest set her point-of-view on Marshall and grinned and approached him with a big smile on her face.

"So, how 'bout we hang out?" Everest asked.

"H-hang out? Sure!" He said as he leaped on Everest and licked her face.

Everest blushed in embarrassment. Skye grinned at them both.

"Oh." Everest said.

"Everest, I'm sorry, if Marshall meant the world to you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, nothing to be sorry about, you're my best friend, I trust you!" Everest said.

This surprised Skye, she thought Everest was gonna be angry with her, but she didn't expect the unexpected.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Skye, in private?" Everest said.

When they were both outside, Everest spoke.

"I love Marshall, and I am too shy to declare it to him…can I trust you to keep it classified?" Everest questioned.

"Sure! You can count on me, but don't you think Marshall likes or loves you too?"

"I don't know, he did lick me but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about? He meant it, it might be a sign." Skye said.

"A sign of what?" Everest enquired, getting perplexed.

"Hello? About love?" Skye said.

"I hope." Everest blushed.

"I hope you'll be together with him, but time will definitely tell."

"Thanks Skye." Everest said grinning.

Both of the female pups made their way back inside, and heard Ryder speaking to the other pups about something, so they both ceased and listened to what Ryder had to say.

"Oh, Everest and Skye, I was telling the pups that I'll be going of somewhere and that I'd be back by a minimum of 2 hours between a maximum of 4 and a half hours."

"Where are you going off for so long, Ryder?" Everest questioned standing on all four paws.

"I received a package i ordered a month ago and it finally came in, so I got to go get it, it's far away in Foggy Bottom but I'll be back." He reassured the pups as he walked outside and leaped on his ATV and initiated the engine and took off.

The pups were inside discussing what they were gonna be doing, when Chase walked in.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should have a contest of doing…-" But Marshall was interrupted by Chase.

"How's the day, pups?"

The pups gazed at each other in anxiety, with worried faces and bit their lips, especially Marshall.

"Why you all acting so weird?" Chase said with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh…why would you think wewe acting so weiwd, dude?" Zuma said, pretending he didn't know.

"But…but why are you all endeavouring to disregard me?"

The pups had no clue what that just meant.

"Uh…can you interpret it without any complexity words?" The Dalmatain assured.

All the pups chuckled at his answer.

"Suuuure… why are you attempting to ignore me?"

"What? Who-who told you we were ignoring you?" Rocky inquired Chase's question.

Chase glared at Rocky, looking exhausted.

"Are you all hiding a secret from me?" He questioned, guessing.

"Wha-What?" They all chorused.

"I'm sure you're not, anyway, wanna play soccer?" Chase said, converting the subject.

The pups all agreed and joined in with Chase and they all walked out the Lookout doors like nothing even happened.

"Everest, by the way, I wanted to inform you concerning something Ryder declared to us about Chase."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Chase is in a…an…an…am…amnesia." She cried, almost crying. "And he doesn't have much time to…to live." She stuttered, a tear flowing down her face.

"It's okay…no more to explain…i-I get it." She sighed heavily. "It's gonna be hard and I'm guessing Ryder won't get through it…not easily…but hard…really hard."

"I'm…I'm glad you get it." Skye said withdrawing a tear from her face.

Everest grinned and embraced her. Skye returned the hug and sat down on a cushion.

"Wanna watch something on the T.V?" Everest asked.

"Sure."

Both female pups sat down on a comfy cushion and watched the T.V.

* * *

Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Chase were all outside playing soccer.

"Chip it, Wubble." Zuma shouted across the pitch to Rubble who had the ball in his possession.

Rubble nodded and chipped the ball to Zuma who dribbled the ball between Chase and Rocky and struck the ball to Marshall who was goalkeeping. Fortunately, Marshall stood on his hind legs and hit the ball which hit the top bar and hit Marshall in the head causing him to promptly fall down. As he got up, he was light-headed.

"Awe you okay, dude?" Zuma asked wanting an immediate answer.

"I feel woozy, but…I'm okay!" He answered.

"Alwight, it's a cownew (corner), dude."

Zuma struck the ball from the corner, as the ball was spinning through mid-air as Rubble hit the ball with his forehead and it went passed the goal line.

"Goooooooooal!" Rubble exclaimed, content with his goal.

"Wow, nice goal, Rubble." Chase said satisfied.

Marshall winked at Rubble.

"High paw, dude." Zuma said as Rubble high-pawed him.

"Alright, you both have to take a touch, now." Rocky said as they went back to the middle of the court.

* * *

 **At Jake's mountain,**

"Ugh…I wish Everest was here." Jake said as he was struggling to repair a small snowboard.

Suddenly, a dark figure approached him. A shadow was seen as Jake glanced at the figure standing in front of him.

"I have some important business to attend to, but I ceased here to display to you something." The dark figure said.

"W-Who are you?"

The dark figure came closer and revealed itself. He was a man in his mid-thirties, with a gravelly voice, and a hat.

"Don't worry, I bring no harm, I just need you to help me, with something."

"With what?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. Nonetheless, my name's Bill. Bill Stock. And I need something…something I could just grasp in my hand, and return it back to where I came from." Bill said.

"You're weird, dude, but what are you willing to do? And what are you returning?" Jake questioned.

"You ask many, many questions but I'm happy to declare that I'll acknowledge them." Bill answered.

"So then, answer them."

"Oh right. My package wasn't delivered yesterday, and I'm sure it came this way, or else I'm an idiotic idiot if I took the wrong train. And so I'm not willing to do anything, just wanting my package back is all."

"Oh, alright, I think I know something, all the packages are delivered to a station beside Foggy Bottom, if you've heard that place?"

"Yes, indeed I did, I knew it!" Bill answered, laughing forgetting about Jake.

"What're you finding so funny?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just I got the same coloured package that had some kind of dog treats and clothes and some other things that I didn't touch but I'm giving it to you because you might know someone who owns that. And just to put it to you this way, my package was supposedly heading this way by accident, and this package to my town, which kind of ruined my appetite when I opened the package by finding dog treats and clothes but I shouldn't be wasting any more of your time. I apologise."

"No, it's no harm done, I believe you." Jake said as he clutched the package from the man's hand whom was Bill.

"Alright, I guess my work here is done then, oh, and by the way can you show me what train leads to Foggy Bottom?"

"Sure, also my name's Jake." Jake said putting out his hand.

Bill shook it and spoke.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Now please do, show the way."

Jake nodded and walked with Bill who seemed to be in a hurry to get his right package this time with no mishaps done on motivation or in any kind.

* * *

Ryder was starting to get closer to the station beside Foggy Bottom.

' _Hope my pups are doing okay_.' Ryder thought as he kept driving his ATV towards the station where the train was due in 1 hour.

* * *

 **At the Lookout,**

"It's mine! I got, Chase." Rocky said, as Chase let Rocky have the ball in his possession.

Rocky skilled Rubble but couldn't with Zuma since he was a real challenger. Rocky attempted different ways but couldn't and finally gave up and passed the ball to Chase who scored at the same time the ball was passed to him.

"Yes! And the crowd goes wild!" Chase exclaimed, feeling really happy.

Rubble, Rocky and Marshall went into a conversation.

"How he's so happy, makes me feel warm, but sad because of his jammed memory." Marshall sighed after he spoke.

"Yeah, poor fella." Rubble sympathized with Marshall.

"It's just that, it must've been so hard on him, that I'd do anything to help him regain his memory back so he could enjoy life again." Rocky said.

"It must be horrible for him, though he's my best friend and even when he tried to kill me, I still forgive him and I'm sure he regretted doing so, he's my best friend, and I love him, he's family, that's all that matters." Marshall said, grinning as he said the two words "best friend".

"Well said, Marshall." Rocky said patting Marshall on the back as he walked back to Chase

"Let's go buddy." Rubble said as they both went back to playing soccer with Rocky and Chase.

They might've felt bad for Chase, but at least he was still there for them to think about the moments they had with him, and even now, is what they liked, or even loved. They loved Chase and all their PAW patrol members. They were family, that's all that mattered, just like Marshall said. Chase was still there, still in their heart and he will never disappear, never vanish, he was…family.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think about that Chapter? Was it emotional enough? I'm sure it was...but tears too. Once again, this is one of my favourite and i'm sure you know why. What did you think about the new Character to the name of Bill Stocks? He was kinda creepy at the start but not so after...and the package? Looks like Ryder is getting a package too from the train, but whatever i'm not giving out too much information. I don't know the next release date of the next chapter but you can read this story from the start if you want to. Anyway, hope ya review, and _thanks so much for all your support throughout the story, and all the reviews are fantastic and positive! Thanks so much! It shows this story is turning out great! Thank so much, again!_ And so don't _FORGET_ TO _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_ for the next chapter! Thanks!**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	16. Mix-Up

**Hey! I'm back with another Chapter. Looks like i still had some time on my shoulder, and just to declare to you, that the next chapter WON'T be coming in, not soon, as to NOT for a week but more...until the next update will launch. As to, i'm content to say that i have another chapter right HERE. So, i hope you enjoy it, and at the end of concluding this chapter, make sure to review by telling me what you thought about this chapter. Have fun readin'!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Mix-up.**_

 _1 hour later…_

Ryder arrived just in time for the train and the package he was hoping was not robbed in any way.

He ceased the engine to the ATV and leaped off it and ambled over to the train where there were about a dozen people standing there waiting for their packages just like Ryder was.

Ryder approached the-now-stopped-train and waited, patiently for the platform-screen door of the train to be unbolted so people could grasp their package and be off to where they had to go.

Ryder crossed his arms, and waited patiently along with the other people, who were almost all adults, except for a girl, some years younger than Ryder.

A man was talking to a lady. They were both dressed comfortably, and looked like rich people according to their clothing and were smirking at Ryder and laughing over something that was amusing.

Ryder gazed upon them and raised an eyebrow at the man. The man practically lost his temper. Ryder revolved and disregarded them.

The lady didn't seem amused anymore. The man was speechless but after a while he spoke up.

"You trying to threaten us, kid?" The aggressive man said.

"If I was trying to threaten you, sir, then I wouldn't have hesitated."

The man was shocked at Ryder's answer.

"He has a point." The woman said.

The man sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that, sometimes…I'm just angry for no apparent reason." The man said.

"No need to apologize, I get it." Ryder said as he signalled his thumb up at the man.

The man grinned at Ryder.

"Are you here for a package?" The man inquired, out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I have some pups waiting…at the Lookout and I'm bringing it there." Ryder answered the man was shocked at it.

"Geez, I'm sorry, kid, I never knew you were the PAW patrol. You must be Ryder, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." Ryder said as he held out his hand anticipating for the man to shake it.

"I'm Ned." The man answered as he shook it.

"I'm glad you two are getting along already!" The woman said, grinning.

"Uh…" Ryder remained speechless.

There were still a dozen people waiting for the train to finally come in, they were waiting patiently, a few bored already.

The man broke the silence and proceeded speaking.

"You have a bunch of pups, right?"

"Yeah." Ryder answered.

The man shook his head in understanding.

"So, are you here for a package, too?" Ryder questioned, out of curiosity.

"Nah, I'm here for some suitcase I need to bring to a cousin of mine, who sometimes gets on my nerves…a lot." The man clenched his fists.

Ryder nodded. The man had a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

The man perceived Ryder observing the piece of paper and turned in the identity of it.

"Oh, this is a letter I'm sending to one of my aunties."

"You must run a lot of errands every day." Ryder guessed.

"You sure got that right, Ryder." The man answered as he retrieved the piece of paper in his pocket of his hoodie.

The woman walked to Ryder and introduced herself.

"I'm Nancy." She said.

Ryder grinned and continued talking.

"I'm glad I met you two." Ryder said, keeping his promise.

"Well, I'm glad too." Ned said, crossing his arms.

Ultimately, the train's platform-screen door opened and people were pushing to get to it first.

There were a lot of packages and suitcases, and things identical of that choice. Mostly, there were suitcases, and a few packages. Ryder, Ned and Nancy waited for the people to take whatever they had to and then swoop in and grasp their package, suitcase.

"There is never a time, that people don't push their way to get in and get whatever they need, and that's because they have the brain of a cane toad. They never know there's always sufficient time to get what you need, for example this train is not leaving till another 20 minutes, and by then we'd still have additional time to do what we want." Ned said as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"You have a point." Ryder said.

"You just need to be patient." Nancy said as she nudged Ned.

"Patient? I AM…" The man took a deep breath and answered. "You're right, I need to be patient and not worry because nothing bad will get situated."

Nancy shook her head and Ryder was perplexed at the scene.

All the people took what they need and Ryder, Ned and Nancy swooped right in and gazed for their things.

As Ryder, Ned and Nancy were in the train. A man was standing outside and walked inside the train. His name was Bill, the person Jake met and displayed to him what train lead him to this place.

Bill walked in, and Ryder turned around but saw it was just a man, so he went back to grabbing his package and walking outside, along with Ned and Nancy who were also carrying their suitcases.

Bill could not find what he was looking for and began to get enraged thinking someone robbed it. He didn't give up, though he ambled outside and looked in all the directions to where the package could've went and where the source of it would be. After looking, he still didn't give up.

Ryder, Ned and Nancy had their backs swivelled to Bill.

Ryder felt the package a little lighter since he was sure it was supposed to be heavy because of the stuff Ryder had put in but determined to disregard it, anyway.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ryder." Ned said shaking Ryder's hand.

"It was also a pleasure meeting you too, Nancy." Ryder said repeating the question of Ned's.

Nancy grinned and patted the young boy's head in belief.

"Alright, good luck having another adventure by saving someone." Ned blinked as he said it.

"I hope too." Ryder said as they were out of sight, and into the distance.

Ryder chuckled.

Bill was curious to see if Ryder had the package, but before he could take a peek over Ryder's shoulder, Ryder contacted the pups.

Bill walked backwards pretending he didn't do what he was about to do.

After the conversation with the pups, Ryder leaped on his ATV and initiated the engine and began drifting away.

"I'm too late! Dang it!" Bill said as he began running and as he got closer to the vehicle, he finally found what he was looking for. It was the package he was attempting to find.

Bill was too late, though because Ryder's ATV was out of sight in the distance.

Bill Stock got so angry he kicked a bench, but only made it worse by injuring his toe as he jumped around crying in pain. After a while of recovering, he spoke up to himself.

"I'll get the package. I won't give up, never." The man said as he walked away still pretty hurtful.

* * *

The pups were all in the Lookout, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble concluded their game of soccer and headed inside after it was a tie in their game of 2-2.

When Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble went into the interior of the Lookout Tower, Skye and Everest were chatting on the cushions.

"Hey, pups!" Everest exclaimed, as she got herself up with Skye. "Ryder sent a call and said he'd be back in at least 1 hour and a half, he also found his package."

"Well, that's good news." Marshall said grinning as he walked and sat on the cushion.

Chase began to feel dizzy, his legs were trembling already. The pups, however did not perceive this.

"I don't…feel so…we-…" Chase couldn't conclude his sentence he tumbled to the ground, leading to unconscious.

"Chase!" Marshall cried running to Chase's aid in a flash.

The pups swiftly ran to Chase, encompassing him.

"Is he…o…okay?" Skye said shocked as she nudged Chase a bit with her paw.

When Skye nudged him, Chase did not move, defining he was unconscious, Skye covered her mouth with her paw.

"Chase! Can you hear me? CHASE!" Marshall cried performing CPR on him. "Chase! Buddy, I can't lose you…not anymore. Respond now! That's an order, Chase!" Marshall cried repeating the CPR.

"I'm gonna call Wyder!" Zuma said, as he contacted Ryder, communicating him.

Ryder answered.

"Ryder, here!"

"Wyder, it's Zuma, we need youw help, Marshall is pewfowming CPR on Chase."

"WHAT? What…what happened?!" Ryder said shocked at the news revealed by Zuma.

"I don't know…he-he just fell on the gwound, and is unconscious now!"

"Declare to Marshall to use his aid kit on Chase, I'll be there in one hour maximum! I'm sorry I'm not there, pups." Ryder said, as he ended the call and turning his head in depression at the news he's been told.

He ended the call. 'Oh why, Chase? Why are you doing this to us? Please, come back to us.' Ryder thought as he speeded up his ATV.

Marshall finally got Chase to cough once.

"Mawshall, Wyder said to use your aid-kit on Chase." Zuma assured him.

"Yes, that's a good idea, thanks Zuma." Marshall said running to get his pup-pack. "Make sure to keep waking him up." He said as he was out of sight.

"You heard him." Skye said to the rest of them.

"Yeah, let's keep him conscious." Everest said popping into the conversation also.

"Roger that." Rocky said as he went to talk to Chase. "Chase, it's me, your buddy, Rocky."

"H-hey R-Rocky." Chase attempted to speak but only stuttered.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Chase, no need to talk." Skye cautioned Chase as she put her paw on his mouth.

She grinned.

"I-I'm okay…i-I think."

"Well, hang in there, Chase, Wyder is coming in at least 45 minutes." Zuma reassured Chase.

Chase attempted to get up but failed at doing so.

"I have a really sore…headache." He said prodding his head but only releasing affliction from his head.

He moaned as he withdrew his paw from his head.

"I'm here." Marshall said, running swiftly to Chase's aid.

He barked, and his x-ray screen was displayed as he directed it at Chase.

"Hmm, nothing seems to be the problem with Chase, he's only suffering from amnesia and a…bruise on his head?"

"What? When did he get the bruise?" Everest asked, curious.

"We actually don't know, Everest. Do any of you know?" The Dalmatian asked as he set his point-of-view on the pups, excluding Everest.

The pups shook their heads and Marshall was perplexed along with the pups as to how did Chase obtain this big bruise Marshall interpreted to the pups.

Chase attempted once more to get on his legs and succeeded and began speaking.

"I-I got angry with myself and collided my head of a tree trunk when I ran away, and then Ryder found my location of where I-I was." Chase interpreted, shocked were the pups.

"Wait…you WHAT?" Marshall said as he had a depressed expression on his face.

"Why on EARTH would you do such a thing, Chase?" Marshall said, a little irritated with him.

"I-I never would've done that if not for this stupid memory I have." Chase sat down and whimpered.

Marshall sighed and ambled over to where Chase stood.

"Chase, you have a life to live for, and what you did earlier on is a waste, and it might lead to your quietus if you attempt it once more. Look, I know you're depressed because of your loss of memory, but I promise you, you'll retrieve it. And I'm not saying that to make you feel better, I'm saying this speech because I believe in you, Chase. I have credence and you're family, that's all that matters. And I can't bear to lose my best friend, not even after what he's done to me in the past. I forgive you, and I already did, before. I can't let you be deprived of, or to lose you, there's not a deadline. I mean, what happened to the Chase that once saved my life, before he even met me? Huh?"

"Wait…I saved your life...before?" Chase asked a little downtown.

"Yes, Chase, if it weren't for you, I don't think I would've even BEEN into the PAW patrol, and it's all thanks to you, my best friend." Marshall said ending the speech as he grinned at Chase who grinned back.

"I'm sorry." Chase said as he sighed.

"No need to be sorry, Chase." Marshall said.

"Pups!" Ryder said as he ran into the Lookout Tower.

"Ryder, how'd you get here so fast?" Rubble questioned, a little puzzled.

"I took a shortcut." Ryder replied as he got to Chase.

"Chase! Are you okay? I heard Zuma said you fell down unconsciously and you have a…headache?"

"Yes, he does, and also a bruise on his head at the back." Marshall admitted.

"What? He doesn't have a…a bruise? Chase, where'd you get that from?" Ryder questioned him.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. I struck my head of the trunk of a tree, and I have a really awful headache now." Chase said in belief.

"No need to be sorry, the only thing that matters is that you're okay." Ryder said as he embraced Chase and let go. "I can't lose you, or the pups."

"I know." He replied.

Ryder sighed.

"I see you've got the package, Ryder." Skye said.

"Yeah, gladly it's not robbed." Ryder replied displaying and placing the package on a table.

"What's in it?" Skye inquired out of curiosity.

"You'll see." Ryder exclaimed, content.

After got rid of the paper he opened the package and he got a big startle. The package wasn't with puppy treats OR clothes or any of the accessories Ryder packed. In it there was…

"Ryder, what is it?"

"Pups, I think…I got the wrong package, and there's been a convert."

"WHAT?" The pups all chorused, shocked at the news revealed by Ryder.

"I-I don't know what to…say." Ryder said, still startled.

"If it's not your package, what did you find anyway?" Rubble said inquisitive.

"I found some books based on war and technology, and some accessories such as 2 watches, 2 DvD's, a small mirror and a wrapped up box." Ryder replied.

"What's in the wapped up box?" Zuma said, wondering about it, also pondering over it.

"I-I can't look…it's not right, pups…it's not ours…it belongs to someone else, and this looks like a mission for us to find the source of where our package is."

"Our package? I thought it was yours, Ryder." Marshall said, puzzled.

"No, it was ours, it had…"

"Don't spoil it, Ryder." Skye said, before Ryder had a chance to conclude his sentence.

"Okay." Ryder replied.

"Well, who can own it?" Chase enquired finally speaking up and limping over to Ryder.

"I don't know, Chase. I don't know." Ryder said, sighing, alarmed that he obtained the wrong package. "Why are you limping over Chase? Are you hurt?" He questioned.

"Nah." Chase replied, then shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, pups, we got to be aware of this person and if we have or find a clue, make sure to report it back to the rest of us." Ryder reassured the pups who nodded repeatedly.

"Where are you going, Ryder?" Everest asked, waiting for an answer to be revealed by Ryder.

"Oh, I'm just gonna try find the person which might be impossible to find but I'll make an attempt at least." Ryder answered. "There's been a mix-up in the packages and I can forgive who did that by accident." Ryder proceeded talking as he stepped out and bounded on his ATV and took off.

The pups were in the Lookout Tower without Ryder, now that he was gone to track or search the person who took his package by accident. Though, even though, it seemed like impossible, Ryder had many great memories, such as frames of pictures in that package he lost, and he wasn't giving up, not yet.

"Now that Ryder's gone, are you feeling alright Chase?" Marshall asked, wanting to know Chase's symptoms.

Chase tried talking, trying to answer the Dalmatian.

"Yes, i-I think." He stuttered as he sighed and sat down on a cushion.

After a few rapidly seconds, Marshall joined him.

"Don't worry, Chase, just believe in yourself and everything will be alright." Marshall assured him.

"I-I'll try."

"That's the spirit Chase!" Marshall said, encouraging him.

"I feel a bit ill." He said, as he held his stomach.

"I'll take a look." Marshall said.

After Marshall analysed Chase's stomach, everything was fine but Chase was still feeling a bit dizzy.

"I'm okay, but still dizzy."

"Just be strong, and have faith, Chase, it will be over, don't worry too much or it will affect it much more." Marshall said.

"T-Thanks, Marshall. I'll try."

"Great! That's the Chase I know!" Marshall exclaimed as he embraced Chase and let go after a few seconds and got up and went to talk to the pups.

"Hope he'll get better." Skye said sighing.

"I hope too." Everest also said.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, I analysed Chase and everything is okay and simple."

"You're a great doctor, Marshall. I love when you get so concerned and give aid to your friends." Everest said as she grinned.

"Well, I'm just doing my job, to keep the PAW patrol invulnerable." Marshall replied.

"Look, who's talking complexity now." Everest chuckled.

All the pups chuckled and Marshall blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sure Chase will be fine." Skye said.

"Yep, I analysed him, he's sure to be fine." Marshall responded.

"Well, what should we do now that Ryder's gone searching for his package?" Rocky asked, out of suggestions.

"I don't know." The pups all shrugged.

The man identified as Bill Stock was ambling through Adventure Bay after he took the train which lead him here.

"I've got to take that package back, this instance!" He said speaking to himself.

He proceeded walking around Adventure Bay. He was now at City Hall now, looking around he had no credence as he knew he wasn't gonna be getting his package. This defined as he wasn't getting anywhere as he had valuable stuff in it.

Bill already knew who took it. It was a boy of 11 year's old on an ATV.

Bill clenched his fists and spoke to himself anew.

"I'm gonna get that package back if it's the last thing I'll do."

Suddenly, he heard an engine, he knew that sound as he looked back and was startled.

* * *

 **So, whatt'ya think? Review below and tell me what you thought about this chapter! So far, so good, i'm enjoying writing this story, it's enjoyable. But bad news, i MIGHT not have sufficient time to write anymore chapters but if i DO, then i'll update the chapter a lot faster! So, hope ya liked this chapter, oh and also, i also liked writing about Ned and Nancy, that was nice! Anyway, hope you review by sharing your thoughts with me, AND if you have any suggestions, make sure to NOT forget to PM me and i'll try make it as best as i can! Thanks! Oh, almost forget to say my motto, don't forget to _BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_ **

**_JoshDD_**


	17. Unknown The Inconclusive

_**Hey outside world! It's been some weeks since my last update, i apologize for you waiting on this next installment but at least you know you're getting it! By the way, the days go like the wind, it feels just like yesterday i updated my last chapter. So, there's been some reviews that i'm gonna interpret first before i speak into concerning this update/chapter.**_

 ** _A review noted that when you perform CPR on a person, it's invariably when a person is either experiencing heart-attack or lack of breathing. So with Chase, he felt unconsciousness and fell to the ground, alongside his breathing ceasing. Most of you might thought it was also to do with Chase's injury/bruise on his head but no. It wasn't. It was a kinda trick to test your comprehension. But if you got mad there...sorry 'bout that. No? Fine, no! It was with Chase's memory/brain that caused him to collapse. You know when your neuron, a basic working unit of the brain transmits messages to your nerve cells, muscles, etc...? Well, Chase's brain couldn't, dismissing him. So, yeah...hope you understand and hope i made sense right there because if i didn't there's no one else to criticize for than me. But after checking a couple of times, it does make sense to me. So Marshall performed CPR on Chase on the chest, NOT on the mouth but he could've if i wanted him to._**

 ** _Another review stated: that how do we know if Ryder has Bill's package? Well, i said a couple of times in the story or so, that both of the packages were of the same colours, mix-up colours as seen as the chapter's name and the mix-up of packages but that's enough of speaking about packages._**

 ** _This chapter's name is entitled "Unknown/ The Inconclusive." You'll see why. Anyway, that's enough interpreting right there, so i anticipate that you meet suspense in this chapter! Thanks, and off with the chapter that i hope you ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Unknown/ The Inconclusive.**_

Marshall was in the lookout with his pup-pack on. The others didn't have their pup-packs on, solely Marshall. And the intention behind that was Marshall maintaining Chase's life, by performing CPR on his chest. He was really scared to lose his best friend right now, and the only thing keeping Chase respire was his confidant. All Marshall had was not what he wanted to lose, not now, not never. No matter what, he constantly told himself over times, he will NEVER be separated from his friends. ' _Were family, that's all that matters.'_ That's what Marshall always told himself. Regardless, of all that, that proved Marshall's reliance on his best friend. Another one, ' _We will never, despite the consequences, be seperated. Not now, not ever.'_ Marshall had the most major credence in the entire group, even of Ryder.

Ryder was intelligent. Chase was mature/top-dog. Marshall was clumsy but wise. Skye was lucky. Rocky was moody. Zuma was confident. Rubble was immature. Everest was also wise.

Nonetheless, of all of Chase's misconceptions, Marshall still forgave him, just like a best friend would do identical. Just like Chase, if Marshall screwed up something, like being air-headed and clumsy, Chase still forgave him, they were like brothers. Sometimes angry with eachother but still best friends. They would argue of stupid things, but still best friends. Nothing can seperate them. However, only one thing can. Death. Death was eternity.

When Marshall thought about the word death he shivered, he hated that word, but Chase told him to no fear it and instead appreciate it because that was part of life as they would go in heaven because of good deeds. Chase advised Marshall many, many helpful suggestions and tips, and no longer was Marshall scared of death. He had Chase all along, so he was lucky, really lucky. Marshall couldn't bear to lose Chase, he loved him and all his members.

Marshall's family abandoned him, but fortunately Ryder found him and nurtured him. So Marshall was thankful of this, and did not miss his actual family at all. He would miss the PAW patrol but not his old family. All these memories brought him to tears, he withdrew them and focused on what he was doing.

Chase ambled inside the Lookout. He walked over to where Marshall was sorting out some things.

"Marshall...i was thinking...alot...about-..." Chase saw Marshall wasn't listenting, and not that Marshall had intended to not listen but that he was to concentrated on his memories. "Marshall!"

Marshall finally knocked out of it, and returned to the world around him and saw Chase gazing at him in bewilderment.

"Yes, Chase? Sorry 'bout that, i was just..." Marshall replied sighing before continuing, concluding his sentence. "Thinkin'."

"Oh, sorry i interrupted you then."

"No, that's alright, it's fine, that's ok."

"Okay then. I wanted to tell you that i thank you for saving me, i'm so sorry you were really sad."

Marshall this time turned around and made eye-contact with him and in a blink of an eye, embraced his best friend.

"I'm your best friend, i wouldn't leave you hanging like that and watch. That would be like...torment."

Chase grinned. Marshall let go and grinned back.

Chase began crying all of a sudden. Marshall was surprised, because Chase was very brave and would never cry and he's the leader, but then Marshall recalled he lost his memory but if only Marshall could regain it back for Chase. Marshall would do anything.

"Chase, why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"Ugh, it's this stupid, stupid memory! Why can't i be the same as everyone? Why, Marshall? Why?" Chase kept on repeating his question as repitition.

Marshall remained speechless as he tried to think of something but it had to have a big effect on Chase and Marshall had to think of it swiftly before something might proceed. After a moment or two, Marshall regained conscious of responding back to Chase.

"Chase, calm down, you have to wait-" Marshall said before he was interrupted by Chase.

"Wait? Wait for what? There's no effect or any sign of my memory retrieved! How much longer do i have to wait for-?!"

"Maybe a little while longer, Chase just...just take it out of you, release your anger."

"But...i can't."

"Why not?" Marshall questioned the Shepherd as he waited for a response but nothing. "Why?" Chase still remained speechless but as he was about to form a word on his lips after a few seconds, Marshall lost temper. "Chase WHY?" After releasing the anger on Chase, Marshall suddenly wanted to take back what he said.

Chase sat down on the floor and whimpered. Marshall was shocked and squint his eyes. ' _I'm sorry, Chase. I really am.'_ He said in his thoughts.

"I don't know." Whispered Chase as ultimately the last tear flowed down his cheek and withdrew it with his paw.

Marshall breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." The Dalmatian said, apologizing and then he walked out of the Lookout, all depressed to what he said, having his head low as he walked out.

Chase had had enough, all that he had ever had was lost. All seemed to fade away from him every single day. Chase sniffed and suddenly with no breathing meant he collapsed straight for the floor. His vision was gone.

* * *

Bill Stocks looked back and he was startled. He saw Ryder on his ATV stop right in-front of him. Ryder bounded from his ATV and began speaking.

"Sir, have you seen a package or a...-" Ryder sighed as he walked back to his ATV. "Never mind, i'm sure you haven't."

"Wait!" Bill stocks said.

"Yeah?" Ryder said as he got off his ATV and put his helmet on.

"Uh, this package...i think there's been a mix-up."

"Really?" Ryder said.

"Yes, in fact i have your package right he...-" Bill said but did not conclude his sentence as to he couldn't find the package in his jacket.

"Well?" Ryder enquired impatiently.

"I could swear it was...oh no..." Bill slapped his forehead in frustration. Ryder raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I forgot the package back at my home." Bill mumbled.

"Oh, so that means you have MY package, and I have yours?"

"Great, so you solved the puzzle! Well done!" The man said clapping his hands.

Ryder glared at him and crossed his arms.

"So, you go get my package right now and give it back to me and i'll get your package when i get back to my home and i'll send it to you."Bill said hoping Ryder would sympathize with his suggestion.

"Nope." Ryder said randomly, as if nothing bad will get situated.

"Excuse me? No?"

"No. You see, how do i know you are some kind of robber and that you're in a theft?"

"What?"

"Here's my suggestion." Ryder said. "You go fetch my package, meet me at the lookout tower, and we'll switch the packages in a blink of an eye, how's that sound?" Ryder said, smart with his answer.

Bill was already frustrated and also at the fact that Ryder called him to "fetch" like he was a dog made him enraged.

"No, that will never happen!" Bill said enraged with him.

"Fine, well then i guess you won't be getting your package back. Sounds good to me." Ryder said as he walked to his ATV and bounded on it and initiated the engine.

Bill had had enough, he threw his hat on the ground in frustration and replied just as soon as Ryder began accelerating the ATV.

"Fine! You know what, fine! Have it your way!" Bill said as he retrieved his hat and Ryder responded after grinning.

"That's what i planned." Ryder said as he accelerated his ATV and drove back to the Lookout.

Bill smirked at Ryder. And said something under his breath. "Intelligent kid." And with that being said, he walked away, surely to the train station for his departure.

* * *

"Marshall, where's Chase?" Rocky asked in a hurry.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure he's okay."

"Oh, okay, he's in the Lookout." Marshall responded.

Rocky nodded and dashed inside the Lookout and to his horror, he found Chase lying on the ground not breathing and unconscious.

"CHASE!" Rocky screamed.

All the pups heard the sound as they all dashed inside the Lookout, emerging at the scene, including Marshall.

"What? CHASE!" Marhall ran over to where Chase lied down and used his EMT skills.

"Chase, hang in there buddy." Marshall said.

After analyzing him, Marshall was relieved after he virtually got Chase to continue breathing anew. All hope was coming back.

"I-Ill be o-okay." Chase stuttered as surely he was exhausted and was in distress.

"Is h-he okay?" Skye asked.

"Yes, though, he needs to rest...alot." Marshall replied as he put Chase onto a cushion leisurely. Marshall sighed after.

Skye walked over to where Marshall was standing, and nudged Marshall slowly. Marshall turned around and made contact with her.

"I'm so glad you're the EMT pup." She said as she embraced Marshall in a thankful way.

"Me too. It's my job, and i love it. I'll never convert my job." Marshall replied grinning.

"That's good news." Skye said as she let go and grinned and walked back to the pups.

"What caused Marshall to stop breathing, his bruise?" Rocky questioned Marshall, puzzled.

"Nope, you cannot just stop breathing just from a bruise that's not that deadly, he stopped breathing because his brain couldn't transfer no more messages to his nerve cells." Marshall acknowledged.

"Interesting..." Rocky replied back, all the pups chuckling.

"So, is he gonna be okay?" Everest asked concerned just like the other pups.

"Yeah, nothing too deadly to think about. He's gonna be just fine!" Marshall responded.

All the pups were contented to have Marshall as their EMT pup, where he was invariably at their aid, helping their injuries, and being the fire-pup all made the pups in satisfactory. All was going Marshall's way so far, and nothing too deadly or bad took place so far. So, in spite of the fact all was going smoothly so far, maybe some mishaps, nothing too deadly took place. Just Chase and his breathing really shocked the pups extreme. So, all the pups loved Marshall, he was family, that's all that mattered.

Ryder ambled in the interior of the Lookout, with a grin on his face.

"Pups."

"Ryder! Chase anew ceased breathing!" Marshall said.

"He now uses "complexity" talking." Zuma stated as he gestured at the word "complexity".

The pups chuckled, including Ryder, excluding Chase.

Ryder began to act serious and ceased laughing.

"Wait...did you say Chase stopped breathing again?" Ryder enquired.

"Um, sadly, yes." The Dalmatian responded.

Ryder got to his feet quickly and ran over to where Chase was. He touched his forehead.

"He has a fever pups, and i think he stopped breathing because his brain couldn't send messages to his nerve cells." Ryder hoped his answer was suitable.

"Yes, that's indeed right, Ryder." Marshall said.

Ryder sighed, he hated seeing Chase hurt. He hated it. He hated seeing his favourite pup hurt.

"I'll have to take care of him then, you gonna help me pups?" Ryder enquired waiting for the pups answer.

"Yes, of course Ryder. We'll always be here to help." Everest replied. All the other pups nodded their head in understanding.

"Don't worry, Ryder, we'll take care of Chase for you." Marshall said. The pups once again nodded and Ryder grinned.

"Thanks pups, but i'll also take care of Chase, and of course, there's always a paw to lend." Ryder said as he patted Marshall's head gently and walked to the entrance of the Lookout but then recalled something. "Oh yeah, pups, i forgot to tell you that i found the package, well actually my package, to be more clear."

"That's gweat news, dude! So, whewe is it?" Zuma asked as he couldn't find the package near Ryder anywhere.

"That's the problem, i didn't REALLY find it, there's a man that...actually to make it more clear, there's been a mix-up with the packages. This man took it, and i took his by accident since i didn't really know it was the right one."

"Oh, that makes sense." Rocky said as he popped up into the discussion.

"Yeah, and we made a deal that he should go get my package where he had left it, and come by here and so we could switch the packages and receive are one." Ryder interpreted to which the pups comprehended completely. "I hope he comes soon and not later."

"Why?" Skye asked.

"Nothing too important." Ryder replied. "I'll be right back."

The pups were Ryder's witness to take care of Chase, and make sure he's okay. Ryder also stated that he's gonna take care of Chase too, and not leave him hanging just like that. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest and Skye walked out, leaving Marshall alone with Chase still attempting to recover from his collapse.

"Are you okay, Chase?"

Chase formed a word on his lips and spoke, but only stuttered, Marshall seeing him struggle.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"No need to answer Chase, just nod or shake." Marshall assured him as he walked to the elevator.

"W-Where a-are you g-going?" Chase asked, attempting to get up but failed, defining he was weak and exhausted.

"Oh, just going into the second floor, i'll be right back." Marshall reassured Chase.

Chase gave a nod and Marshall nodded back and walked inside the elevator. The sensor of the elevator detected no more human or pups, so it rose up with Marshall in it. Marshall walked in the second floor and tapped a button on the control in the observatory room. He knew how to use it. Ryder thought him, Skye and Chase only. The others had no idea how to. Ryder stated that the controls were only for use in missions, and in dangers, and Marshall thought this was some kind of danger, so he put his paw on a control that read, "Exchange uniform". Immediately, the monitor used it's like-hand arm to take Marshall's EMT suit off. After the completion, Marshall headed down the elevator and met up back with Chase who was on a cushion, this time standing up. It seemed to Marshall, that Chase did not put alot of effort as he didn't squirm or anything.

"You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Marshall asked.

"No, I-I think i'm fine." Chase replied.

"That's good." Marshall grinned as he sat beside Chase on the cushion. "We can only wish for the best, that you'll be revived and also your..." Marshall sighed and proceeded talking, concluding his sentence. "Your memory."

Chase sniffed. "I just want nothin' else...than my memory revived. If there was an only w-way to, i would." Chase said.

"I know you would Chase. You're my best friend. I wouldn't leave you out of my sight. Not now that you're in this condition."

"I would really say, that what i did in the past, i regret. I-I wish what i did in the past never happened." Chase explained.

"If only there was a way, to change the past, but there's no way." Marshall assured Chase.

"I-I know." Chase replied. He pondered over the fact that he can't change the past or even the perspective. "Everyday, i say to myself, that i'll regain my memory, that i have confidence, enough confidence, enough credence, enough of everything. But when will that day come, that i'll finally know everyone and everything i did, that my memory is regained. It looks like...like i was wrong." Chase sighed, he felt like crying, because everything he loved in the past was gone, but there was still time left, alot.

Marshall finally spoke up after a minute. "Don't give up, Chase, everything you ever had, friends, family, love, happiness, you name it, all that will eventually come back to you if you wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? Nothing has happened so far, i feel like i'm a nuisance." Marshall remained speechless and Chase continued. "Maybe i deserved what i got, that accident."

"No, you never deserved it, not even one bit of it. And do you know why?" The Dalmatian questioned him. Chase shook his head. "Because there's a reason for you to live, you still have your brother, me, and your family, friends, the world, why would you want to vanish when you have all THIS!" Marshall was now on his hind legs pointing around his surroundings, satisfied. "YOU are one of the members of the PAW patrol, one of the most successful accomplishments so far, and you don't want to turn your back on it, because if you do, all your family would be gone, including me. You're family, Chase. I promise you, everything will be back the way it was in no time, you will have regained your memory and your family." Marshall ceased talking to catch his breath. After fewer seconds, he looked up to Chase, who felt like crying.

In a blink of an eye, Chase embraced Marshall. "I love you." Chase said. "You're my brother. I'm sorry for all the hatred i gave you, all badness, was in me. I was the idiot."

Marshall had a tear flow down his cheek, he sniffed and grinned, and withdrew it with his paw. "I love you too, Chase. You're also my brother."

Both let go sighed.

"Just believe, Chase, it's not too late, i promise you, you'll regain your memory, because it's yours." And with that being said, Marshall walked in the exterior of the Lookout.

Chase was left isolated and spoke. "I-Ill try."

Chase got back his confidence and was relieved that he was okay, Marshall saving him a couple of times. He owe'd him. Alot. Chase regretted what he done in the past, that was worse. He'll have to leave them thoughts that he had, hatred thoughts, anger thoughts, isolated.

* * *

 ** _I must admit, i'm a pretty good writer, if you agree with me. Tbh, i almost cried at the moment between them two, it was so, so sad. I think this story will be a success in the near future, what i planned will be written, and when i conclude it, it would be over with writing this story. I don't want to, but there's always an end to a story. It's great so far, and thank you so MUCH for all your reviews, and please do PM me, i'm almost running out of suggestions, but i'll try my best to think of some more. I'm sure i will. I love to proceed on with the story, and all your feed back and reviews are wonderful! Thank you! Means so much to me! If, you have any questions from this chapter, do review and i'll acknowledge them for you in the next chapter! If you're not content with something, e.g, misspelled words, just PM me and i'll make it preferable! _**

**_Thanks so far for reviewing! It has been a pleasure for writing chapters for this story, and i have the EXACT release date for the next installment._**

 _19th OR  22nd of January. _

**_Not too far away, if you think about it, the days go like the wind! So, i'll try my best at updating the next update on the 19th OF January. Until next time, BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_ **_Thank you!_

 ** _JoshDD_**


	18. Guidance

**Hey EVERYONE! I'm back with another chapter, like i kept to my promise, on the 19th of January! The days DID go like the wind, right? I've got some reviews stating i'm an experienced and talented writer, thank you! Well, i might have made the _"experienced"_ part up but they mean the same thing. So, thank you so much! I'm loving it! It's a pleasure writing this story, and many people are readin' it. Thank you, once again! **

**I also got a review, stating i should work on my wording. I approve of it, thanks for letting me know, i sometimes rush with the chapters, and some words come out more differently than expected, so i appreciate it! Thanks, ilovezuma.**

 **Other than that, i hope you enjoy this chapter just like you enjoyed the previous ones! Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Guidance**_

Marshall gave his best friend, Chase, some good advice, just like any good friend would do to get in good shape and still have at least some confidence left. Though, as Marshall gave this advice to Chase, Chase began pondering over what Marshall told him. Marshall told him, _"Just believe, Chase, it's not too late, i promise you, you'll regain your memory back, because it's yours."_ Marshall advised Chase concerning the issue Chase kept getting enraged with his memory of why it wouldn't already regain back. Marshall told him to calm down and wait patiently, because if he does, there's no harm done. If Chase doesn't, it's totally the opposite. Definitely. Regardless, of all that, Chase pondered over what Marshall said and determined to follow his advice, hoping to being resolved not to convert it. Chase believed in himself and believed in Marshall, his best friend, his brother. So, Chase had to recall what Marshall said everytime when Chase would get mad. Enraged, another word for it. Chase remained on repeating the same words, doing repitition all over again, saying _'Do what's best, forget about the rest. C'mon Chase, you can follow Marshall's advice just right. I just need credence, faith, and confidence. That's all i need to remember.'_ Chase kept pondering on " _Do what's best, forget about the rest_ " words.

After Marshall ambled into the exterior of the Lookout, Chase sighed and attempted to get up and succeeded but felt a bit of pain, though, Chase could bear a little bit of pain, it was no problem to him, but alot sure was. After getting up, he also walked outside, cause boredom struck him, cause he couldn't do anything inside, when he could go outside and have some fun with the others. Now, he was thinking about Skye, about how he would get to her, and be her's. He also wanted some other advice about love, but decided to not need it now, to not cause disruption, now that Marshall was playing soccer with the other pups. Chase needed some aid by his side, and made an attempt of walking all the way to the pitch, he succeeded, he knew himself he was brave, he just needed to find the Brave or Wise Chase somewhere inside of him. Anytime would be helpful. He tried reasoning with himself, but it was no use. Not now that he wanted to observe the other's playing soccer, setting his point-of-view on them, nowhere else. Bit by bit everyday, he knew each PAW patrol member better, he knew he was gonna retrieve his memory once, maybe not now, not soon, but later...he needed to wait patiently.

Just as Chase was observing the others having fun playing soccer, Ryder emerged to Chase.

"Chase, you feeling any better?" Ryder enquired, concerned a little. Despite the fact Ryder checking on Chase a little earlier on, he still wanted Chase's reply.

"Yeah, i think so." Chase replied, now setting his view on Ryder, and then turned his head to the pups playing soccer after a moment. "Where were you, Ryder, sir?"

Ryder chuckled a bit at Chase's answer of calling Ryder, sir. He didn't mind if Chase did not call Ryder that, not now that he was in this memory-accident.

"Nowhere, just went to my garage. Needed to sort out some things. If you're not happy with something, Chase, tell me or the pups and we'll try our best for a suitable way." Ryder assured Chase.

"Okay."

"I'm going back to fixing my ATV." Ryder said, as he walked away.

Chase grinned and looked back to the other pups, this time seeing Marshall sprinting over to him.

"Hey, Chase, you wanna play some soccer?" Marshall asked grinning.

"Oh, uh, i don't think it's okay to-"

"Oh, right i forgot, you were unconscious, well if you want to play and you feel better, just call me and i'll make my way over to you." Marshall reassured him. Chase nodded and Marshall ran back to his team, their game was ceased until Marshall displayed himself, now it was on-going.

Chase sighed, and laid down, putting his head on his paws, desperately, still watching the others play. All he did was wonder. ' _How much longer till my memory is regained?'_

* * *

The pups concluded their game of soccer, and walked to Chase in a group, all panting, especially Rubble.

"Nice game, huh, Chase?" Marshall questioned, wanting to know the truth.

"Of course, there's never a soccer game without applause." Chase replied, forming his hands into an applauding action.

The pups chuckled, especially Marshall finding it hilarious, although, Chase thought it was also amusing. He chuckled a bit and gazed immediately at Skye.

"So, Chase you wanna play another game?" Skye enquired, trying to act tough walking up to him.

"Sure." Chase immediately got up, responding to Skye's answer, wagging his tail in excitement. Everest walked beside Skye along with Marshall.

After hearing this call, the pups fell to the ground in exhaustion, and panted, excluding Chase, Skye, Everest and Marshall.

"Looks like the boys had a rough time off the trail!" Everest chuckled as she concluded her sentence. All the pups chuckled.

"I guess i should save a game for later...then." Chase said, gazing at the pups on the ground.

"That would...be for the...best." Rocky mumbled, attempting to catch his breath after their game was concluded, meaning it ceased. The

 ** _Skye's POV:_**

'Poor Chase, poor pups, all exhausted from their game of soccer, except not Chase since he hadn't played yet. Nonetheless, about Chase, i'm just always comfortable around him...but something tells me i'm in love with a different pup. M-Marshall? Nah, it can't be, not now that i'm still in love with Chase. Or am i? Ugh, it's for the best i should just think of what i should do then do any alternatives.'

Though, after our game of soccer, i wasn't THAT tired, explicating i was the most bravest, well i wanted to show it off to Chase. I must admit, i am pretty tired, regardless of all that, i had pretty much fun! I'm sure Chase likes me but i just hope he retrieves his memory so we can have a...date. _*Sigh._ I wish it was much easier than that. But there's always rough times in life.

I seen Chase looking confused about something, i couldn't identify about was he was confused but i'm sure it wasn't too important. Despite the fact that i'm not a sorceror or anything, it's obvious Chase was confused, definitely.'

After our game of soccer, we went inside the Lookout and seen Ryder coming out of the kitchen, well, technically, there isn't a kitchen, just a mini-like-kitchen. Ryder had some bowls grasped in his hands. I presumed it was for us, and well i was right, it even had each pattern on each one of them, representing an element. I just love aviator!

"Here you go, pups!" Ryder said as he percieved us, handing each bowl to each one of us.

I seen Ryder in a really good mood, and i'm sure it was because he was getting his package back, though i don't know what's so relevant about it, but i'm just gonna assume it is just like Ryder told us.

Rocky replied after hearing Ryder speaking.

"Thanks, Ryder, i'm so ravenous!" Rocky said, the pups all nodding their heads, including me.

Is it just me, or is everyone just using complex words now?

"Of course, my pups! Of course you're all hungry after a game of soccer...anyone would be." Ryder replied, gazing at me, and i'm sure he was looking at me because i'm the only one who didn't get her lunch by going to it. I nodded and walked to the lunch, Ryder grinning.

After a few moments or so, Ryder addressed us anew...great! I'm using complex words too! * _Chuckle._

 _"_ So pups, i might as well tell you all concerning what's in the package you were all so bewildered about." Ryder said, winking at the pups, they were all laughing, even me. "Though, i'll warn you, it might spoil you. So, tell me if you want to know."

Well, i knew what THAT was about just like i said earlier on! Hmm, i'm really curious to find what's in that package but before Ryder could speak and tell us some more detail, he got a call from his Pup-Pad.

"Sorry, pups, i got to take this."

Ryder walked out of the Lookout to speak to whoever called him. I'm sure everyone was as curious as i am to see what's in that package. It must've been important, or Ryder never would've told us it's important. Everest walked up to me.

"So, what do you think is in the package?"

I shrugged but replied.

"I don't know, but i hope it's something great!" I replied looking at Everest who grinned.

"It'll definitely be. Also, i can't wait to tell Marshall that i..." Everest looked around her and whispered in my ear to make sure nobody overheard her. "That i love that dalmatian!" I grinned, of course! Suddenly, my grin turned to dissatisfaction. I saw Everest looking at my, her head turned to the side, perplexed over something.

"Why are you suddenly so dissapointed? Is there a complication?" Everest questioned me as i shook my head. Unfortunately, i lied. I do have a complication, and i know it.

I must still have feelings for Marshall. And they have developed ever since, Chase has lost his memory by getting hit by that truck driver. I'm not sure what i can do. If i tell Everest about it, she would be heart-broken, leading to major depression. I could...devastate her accidentally. I don't want to harm my best friend, Everest. And i won't! I won't let my mind take the advantage of me. I'm gonna follow my heart. That's final! I'm sure i can solve this. I hope.

As i was pondering over this, Everest was still waiting patiently for an answer which hasn't been revealed by me yet.

"Skye." She says, wanting to get my attention away from my constant thinking. "Skye!" Everest said this time alouder. I finally knocked out of it, and turned to the real world around me.

"Yeah." I said, trying to keep my hopes up and not lose an confidence.

"Are you okay?"

I replied. "Y-Yes."

"I'm thinking that you, you like Marshall...still?" Everest said, i could feel a torn in her heart.

"No, no."

"Don't lie, i understand if you say yes. Just look me in the eyes and say the truth" Everest reassured me everything will be okay if i said the truth. I took a deep breathe and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay. Yes, but i'm following my heart. I promise i'll try not to lov...like, like Marshall." I quickly said, sighing after it. I couldn't say the word love. It was too strong. In fact, i don't think i love Marshall that much. I might have some love for him, but not too much of it. I'm pretty sure Everest will be with Marshall in the end.

"I-I understand." Everest replied, lowering her head in dissapointment or...depression...alot of it.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Everest hugged me and replied to me. "It's okay, we have to say the truth so we won't get hurt. Apology accepted."

I grinned at her and returned the hug and then let go. I forgot ALL about the OTHERS, and we were lucky nobody saw us, especially Marshall because they were some chatterbox's. They were talking among each other, forgeting about US. Ryder came back from his call, and i saw his expression on his face. Anxiety.

"Pups." He started. "That was the man who has my package, he called me...somehow." Me and the pups looked at each other and then back at Ryder so we can hear him out. "He told me he's on his way to his town to get my package and he'll be coming here, so we could switch the packages just like we planned but he said there seems to be some problems, because no one can leave that town because of some destruction that happened, and all the roads are blocked there, unfortunately. That's some bad news pups, i need that package fast."

"Wyder. What is in that package you speak of?" Zuma questioned, all the pups frowning at Ryder, including me because he hasn't told us yet what is in it.

Ryder chuckled a bit, before replying seriously. "Do you want me to really spoil it for you, pups?"

Us, hilariously, nodded our heads and looked upon Ryder.

"Okay. Here goes nothing...the package had..." Ryder said before taking a break from his sentence. Us pups, had our eyes widened to hear what Ryder was about to say. Ryder sighed and answered. "The package had pup treats and some important stuff in it." He mumbled.

"Wait...that's it?" Rocky asked, a little angry.

Zuma poked Rocky who shrugged. "Thaaaank you, Ryder." Each one of us, pups, said.

Ryder chuckled. "It's not just them cheap pup treats either. It's the expensive ones." Ryder said.

"Gweat all we need...-" But Rocky interrupted Zuma.

"Did you NOT hear Ryder properly? Expensive? Pup-treats? Expensive pup-treats!?"

Rocky eyed Zuma seriously. Zuma had his eyes widened. "You mean...the EXPENSIVE ONES?"

"You sure are right, Zuma!" Ryder said looking at all the pups.

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, all the pups howled in excitement because of Ryder's accomplishment. I looked at Everest and we both shrugged and howled too. All the pups, including me and Everest bounded on Ryder, offering him a thanks for his surprise.

"Wow!" Ryder exclaimed, scratching Zuma behind his ear. He purred like a cat. Me and the pups laughed. As we were laughing, i looked at Chase who was also laughing. 'Oh, Chase. How much longer until you regain your memory back?' I thought.

"Did you say, important stuff too?" Rocky asked, i was now looking at Ryder to see what else he had to reveal. The others were too busy getting scratched behind the ear by Ryder.

"You bet i did." Ryder replied. "Most of the things are the things i need for me, some are for you pups. But i'll give it to you all when i get the package back. It's something special. Something special, as a thanks, for making the PAW patrol an accomplishment so far, and making my dream come true. Thank you, pups!" Ryder concluded his sentence, now he was scratching me behind the ear, i was purring, the pups chuckling, i felt a little embarrassed, but it was worth it!

The PAW patrol was my life, i hope we don't get separated. I hope not. It will turn out for the worse if it does. The PAW patrol is my family, and will invariably be!

* * *

Marshall walked up to Chase to see how he was doing, despite knowing he was okay, he just wanted to know how his best friend was doing. Marshall walked up to Chase and spoke, seeing Chase now making eye-contact with Marshall.

"Chase, how is that brain of yours doing?" Marshall questioned, Chase chuckling a bit at the fact that Marshall said the word "brain" and "yours".

"Perfectly okay. I think." Chase replid. "Thanks for that advice, i really needed it! Now, i have much more confidence! Thank you!"

"Just doing my job...my duty." Marshall responded, now seeing Chase almost bursting into laughing mode.

"Du-duty? BWAHAHAHAH!" Chase laughed so much, Marshall began getting a little annoyed.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Marshall enquired, puzzled. He wasn't sure why the word "duty" made Chase laugh so hard.

"Oh, you know...duty..." Chase proceeded laughing a bit after he answered, well technically, acknowledged Marshall's question to be revealed.

"I don't get what's so funny." The Dalmatian was really perplexed now.

"You know..." Chase said, now seeing Marshall receiving the message correctly.

"Ohhhhhh. Alright, yeah, i didn't mean THAT kind of duty." Marshall said. Chase nodded his head.

"I know, it was just funny when you said it."

Marshall rolled his eyes and replied.

"Nonetheless, keep working on that brain of yours! You'll regain your memory in no time!" Marshall assured.

"I'll try my best."

"That's the spirit, Chase!" Marshall said, grinning at Chase. "You have fun, i'll be off somewhere." Chase nodded and Marshall dashed off.

This "somewhere" Marshall declared to was that he wanted to meet with Everest and hang out with her. He wanted to tell her so badly how much he cared for her and how she meant the world to her. In fact, Everest wanted to say the same things, proving they were both the same...almost.

"Everest." Marshall cried out enough, for Everest to hear his call. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Oh, i forgot to tell you, Marshall. i'll be going off with Jake somewhere, because of some things we got to take care of." Everest explained to Marshall who saddened, seeing her leave just now when he wanted to hang out with her.

"C-Can't you stay here?" Marshall questioned.

"Jake told me to go with him, i'm actually excited because i'm gonna be seeing some estates, and a museum which will be fabulous!"

"Oh." Marshall was now really depressed seeing Everest go. "When will you be back?"

"Not for too long, maybe a few days, or a week and a few days. The days go like the wind, anyway." Everest replied.

"Yeah..."

Everest seen Marshall's depression and sighed but decided to not question it and not to change the subject.

"I...wish you luck...same goes for Chase." Everest says. "By the way, i said goodbye to everyone, including Ryder, but not Chase."

"Don't worry, i'll tell him." The sad Dalmatian replied. After feeling a small discomfort, Everest hugged him. A grin grew on Marshall's face. "I-I love you." He quietly said, but then realized he was with Everest and he blushed so much. Everest was silent.

Everest was too shy. Marshall did not know this. "I'll see you when i come." Everest sighed, and bounded in her Snow Plow and initiated the engine and drove away towards Jake's resort to meet up with him and depart.

The Dalmatian was all alone. He seen his loved one go away. He sat there and watched, a tear flowing down his cheek. He just sat there and watched with a sad expression on his face, he just...watched.

Chase seen Marshall and walked up to him.

"Someone once told me to have confidence and move on." Chase declared to Marshall, the sad expression transformed in a grin, Chase did not notice Marshall's grin. Marshall turned around and hugged Chase.

"Thanks, Chase." Marshall replied, being confident. Marshall knew it wasn't over yet. Everest will return, and he can finally tell her what he wanted to tell her along time ago, from the first time they met, he admitted he was shy, but knew it had to be done...to be accomplished as a task. As Marshall was thinking about Everest, another pup popped into his mind...Skye. Did he still love her, or was that just the past? Or the hesitation had to be achieved with Everest, he had to think. Everest really was the pup meant for him, that's what Marshall thought. He pondered over it. Not knowing that the unexpected might happen, he had no clue of the subsequent... no one did. Time can tell. And time will tell. He had to wait...just...wait...is all he had to do and think, for following his heart was the right thing. Or maybe...he should stop thinking too much, and see where his heart leads him to.

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? Review, and let me know! How was the POV (Point of View)? If you liked it, i might do more of them! They were actually pretty fun! I started with Skye first because it was a good choice. So review, telling me if you liked it or not so i'll know if i should make more! Poor Marshall, with Everest deserting him...i wouldn't say desert, more like leave for a while and come back, poor Marshall, he wanted to tell her but it was too late. He'll have time when she come's back. Though, I had a blast writing this chapter! Also, if you want the chapters MUCH longer, just tell me and i'll make them longer, just like that! Sometimes, there's gonna be a chapter really long just like the chapter "Stand-Up", it will be a special chapter if it's THAT long. Who knows, maybe even MUCH longer.**

 **I published a note, which is forbidden by the site's rules but i just wanted to let you guys know that i said i was making another story. And you had to choose from a selection. Or say your own, including a summary. I'm gonna show you all the selection of storys i said:**

 _ **Story 1: "** The Villian" /I know i said i cancelled it, but i promise to make it an accomplishment if you select it./ A new villian returns to Adventure Bay causing havoc, the PAW patrol must save the WORLD!_

 _ **Story 2:** "Ryder's World" Summary not yet announced._

 _ **Story 3:** "All Gone" Summary not yet announced._

 _ **Story 4:** "How they Met." How the PAW patrol met, each member._

 _ **Story 5:** "Shadow" or "Gizmo" A new pup introduced, sounds like a small story but it's not. If you select this one, make sure to ALSO pick which name you like, Shadow or Gizmo._

 _ **Story 6:** "Shenanigans" The pups mess up alot facing consequences._

 **These were the selection and you had to select one and the most votes won, but i'm not gonna announce the winning story now, since i need a couple more reviews and see which story wins. So, maybe in the next chapter or so. Anyway, thanks for supporting me and acknowledging me! Send any suggestions via PM'ing me. The next release date of the next chapter is** _29th Of January!_ _(Also, it's the KFP 3 release date)._ **Other** **than that, have a wonderful day! Don't forget to Review And _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_ for the next chapter! Thank you!**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	19. Plans

_**So, It's the 29th Of January and this is another chapter just for you guys! A review stated that more longer chapters would be better. So, i appreciate that. I'll try my best at doing that, though this is quite a small chapter. Sorry 'bout that. So I hope you enjoy it, and i'm announcing the winning story at the conclusion of the chapter. So, like i said I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! Thanks, and on with the commencing chapter...the name being "Plans".**_

 _ **Chapter 18:**_ _ **Plans.**_

All that's known, that is of course known, is known. And it was significant, that Everest departed with Jake somewhere where there was a museum they could examine, more like explore. Examination, identifications or even investigations are generally accomplished and constantly done by the VIP. This was more of exploring, what Everest and Jake were doing. They wanted to see more what the museum looked like, truly, Jake has been there once, and he loved it, he wanted to display it to Everest, the snow pup. And she got a chance to, Jake saying "You won't regret it, it's once in a life-time deal". That it's truly a valuable museum, actually one of the best museums in the world, and only the rich people and lucky people can go. And Jake was lucky, so he tagged Everest too, she was really elevated at it, same to Jake. So, Everest listened to Jake.

Marshall, on the other paw, wanted to show Everest his feelings, more like "tell" Everest his feelings, not demonstrate them. Since that could lead to dysfunctions. Other than that, yes. Marshall was left alone, for a while, undoubtedly he wasn't, he was with the PAW patrol. His life. His family. Now, for some weird reason, wasn't the time to ask Everest. It looked like the future had different plans, also known as the subsequent, a min-version of the future, but other than that it all mattered. So, for Marshall, it hasn't been going his way lately, with Everest. With Chase, yes. But with Everest, no.

Marshall's task with helping Chase succeeded. But with revealing his feelings for Everest? Not quite so good. Marshall was also a little angry with Chase, when he made fun of the word "duty", partly because he wanted to have some fun with Marshall...sarcasm. And so, it was okay to goof around sometimes but not all the time.

"I guess...you're gone for a while...Everest." Marshall said, talking to himself, Chase leaving him a while ago, truthfully, a few seonds ago. ' _I can't believe i said "love" in front of Everest.'_ Marshall pondered over at the fact that he said the word "love" to Everest. He was half concerned and half content.

The reason that he was concerned, he hoped that Everest liked or "loved" him back, because there really was no REASON for him to say the strong word. He didn't acutally want to, it just slipped from his tongue, unexpectedly. And the motive for being content was that he finally said it, well he didn't mean to say it already, as that would leave Everest pondering over it and not enjoy the full-time-experience at the museum with Jake. And so, that was all it.

Marshall ambled back to the Lookout, a little sorrowful there and now. Zuma seen the look on his face, and determined to question it. "Mawshall! Why awe you sad?" Zuma enquired, but knew why. "Wait, it's because of Everest's depawture? Wight?

Marshall sighed, and decided to answer, as to there was no other choice. "Um, yes."

"It's okay, dude. She'll be back. The giwl of your dweams will be back!" Zuma exclaimed, grinning at Marshall.

Marshall raised an eyebrow at Zuma and proceeded talking. "I'm not in the mood of talking...not now." Marshall said, before walking inside the Lookout.

Zuma felt like he was rejected. And, weirdly he was.

"What's with Marshall?" Rocky asked, walking up to Zuma. "Wait, is it because of Everest's departure?"

"Yeah, dude! I don't know what he's so sad about!" Zuma said, Rocky chuckling a bit, finding the subject a little hilarious. But then, Rocky observed Zuma really had no intention of what Marshall was so sad about.

Rocky raised an eyebrow in confusion. Zuma took a quick glimpse at Rocky. Rocky rolled his eyes playfully and immediately walked back to what he was doing.

Marshall was in the Lookout and went up to Ryder.

"Ryder...can we talk." He started.

"Sure, Marshall, oh, and Everest went with Jake." Ryder assured the Dalmatian who nodded in agreement.

"I know. Actually, that's what i wanted to talk about. Concerning Everest." Marshall said. Ryder displayed a smile on his face and held the Dalmatian, grasped in the 11 year old's hands. Though, he wasn't squeezing as that would be painful.

"So...i...oh yeah, Everest said she was gonna leave in ten minutes at the bus station. Maybe you could get her something, such as a card so she can recall of you when she's at the museum."

"But...wouldn't that sort'a ruin her expedition?" Marshall questioned from the little boy's hand.

"Nope, in fact she would be even more happier than ever." Ryder knew Marshall's little secret, in fact he knew back from when he first met Everest with the pups, and that something to keep classified, or the Dalmation did know Ryder knew? Either way.

"O-Okay." Marshall said, continuing. "That's perfect! Thanks for the advice, Ryder." In a blink of an eye, Marshall bounded from Ryder's lap and sprinted calling out back to him."

* * *

"Wow, I'm sure the place will be amazing, Jake!" Everest said, as she climbed onto a bus with Jake behind her. "I can't wait!"

"Of coure, it will be amazing Everest, after all, it's a museum, all museums are wonderful!" Jake replied, grinning at Everest as they both climbed onto the bus. Along with some other people, who surely, were going to the same place as Jake and Everest.

The doors of the bus were shut shortly, and off they departed. But the Dalmatian's luck was starting to run out, actually, more like end. "WAIT!" Marshall called out, a little concerned. The bus started to pick up speed after a few seconds, the acceleration was gaining speed. And Marshall ran swiftly, as fast as his paws could take him, he was the fastest runner from the team...but having a race with a vehicle was no contest. It was only...tough luck. And so, Marshall sprinted, almost catching up with the bus since it wasn't going at it's high speed or normal yet. Just as Marshall almost caught up with it, the smoke from the car made impact with Marshall's snout or face, and he tumbled down, with the card dispatched into the air. Marshall coughed a few times, and caught the card, and just as he looked back, the bus was gone into the distance. Marshall sat there, sighing, depression in him. "I was too late." He said. And he was quite right. There was NO way he could've caught up with it. Only if he was a superhero but he wasn't. Just at that moment, Everest looked back from where the bus started off, and she saw Marshall looking at her in depression. Marshall waved his hand, sadly, making eye contact with her, and Everest placed her paw on the back window, and slightly sighed. Marshall failed his task, he was a little irritated but there was no reason fighting back. "I'm sorry, Everest. I truly am." And Marshall headed back to the Lookout in depression. He looked back once more and said..."I-I love you."

Everest sat back down in her seat and saw Jake eating from a pack of crisps. Jake gazed at Everest then fetched out a liver-flavoured treat from his back-pack but Everest refused.

"You generally never refuse to a treat, that is liver-flavoured. What's wrong, Everest?" Jake questioned as he retrieved the treat and looked back at Everest.

"I'm...not sure i can explain it, though i'm really glad you're with me, Jake." Everest said. Jake smirked and scratched Everest behind her ear.

"Me too, Everest, me too."

Everest began to lighten up, and licked Jake's hand. Jake grinned and continued consuming his crisps, clutched in his hand.

The two best friends were only at the start of their tour, they would get close and closer to the museum. As they would enjoy it. It was a once-in-a-lifetime deal.

* * *

"So, Marshall, how'd it go?" Ryder enquired. But seeing the look on Marshall's face, said it all. "Oh. I'm really sorry, Marshall, I really am, maybe a little distance between you and her for a little while might be the right answer."

Marshall was bewildered and looked up to Ryder for an answer. "You see, you'll think of how to surprise Everest when she comes back."

Marshall thought about this for a minute, then answered. "Okay, i'll think of an idea. Thanks, Ryder." Marshall said. Ryder winked at Marshall and walked in the elevator and so it arose to the second floor with Ryder in it. Marshall walked out of the Lookout. Skye seen him as she walked up to Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, Skye." Marshall responded, attempting to grin, but failed at doing so.

"W-What's wrong?" She questioned, knowing for sure, there must be something that's making Marshall sad.

"Oh, it's just that Everest has gone, and i'm kinda sad about that..."

Skye got closer to Marshall. "Don't worry, Marshall, i'll be here fo you."

"Huh?" The Dalmatian was confused.

"I mean i'm here, i'm your...best friend. Not acquaintance, not friend, but BEST friend. Don't worry, Marshall. Also, were not in a relationship or anything so that's fine, i'm gonna give you some comfort, just little a friend would do. Until Everest returns, and there's a chance for you both to finally be together." Marshall was startled, he didn't know Skye knew his secret. "I already know, Marshall. Nonetheless, It's just that...i'm waiting for Chase's memory to be regained, and then i can finally tell him the truth." Skye said, a little depressed. "So, i hope you're not thinking i'm trying to steal you away, because that's just bad-out, and i'd never do that to you, Marshall...I promise." Skye said, adding the last two words at her conclusion of her sentence, Just to assure Marshall just in-case.

"Though, i'm not gonna let you manipulate me, anyway." Marshall chuckled. "And also, thanks Skye...I...I appreciate it." Skye smiled at the Dalmatian and did the unexpected. She planted a kiss on Marshall's cheek quickly. Marshall was surprised. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It's not a sign or anything, it's just comfort." And with that, Skye ambled inside the Lookout.

 _'Don't worry, Marshall. I know Skye, she's well-behaved, constantly telling the truth, when she makes a promise she never breaks it. I know her. Just like any other member from my team...especially Chase. Skye would never manipulate me, though, it would turn out for the worse if that happened, but i'm making a promise to myself. That will never happened. I love her, i'm supposed to love everyone, and not just a relationship, or...'_ Marshall gulped. _'Or dating. A relationship as a family, they're my family, all of them, you are supposed and expected to love your family. The moment they...nurture you, you love them.'_ Marshall ceased thinking and then proceeded ahead with no distraction whatsoever. _'Wow, i never knew i was so...talkative, if that's a word.'_ Marshall chuckled to himself. _'Oh well, i should continue on with my day.'_

Having all these thoughts, meant something to Marshall. Something important, something relevant. Virtually, Marshall ceased thinking and turned to the real world surrounding him and so he ambled away, with a grin on his face. Skye did in fact make Marshall at least a little bit happy. It was okay.

* * *

Rocky was with Zuma at the pup-park. Ryder declared that one of the slides needed to be mend and so, he called in Rocky. And Zuma also to give a paw to help. It was inevitably adequate to have Rocky as the recycling-fixing pup. And Ryder was really pleased he thought of that in the first place, so he can have different pups with different abilities. Rocky and Zuma were really good pals.

"I'm really chuffed that that was something remarkable back there." Rocky said, drawing a screw to it's place with his arm-tool, seeing Zuma nodding in sympathy.

"Yeah, dude, It's all thanks to Wyder for succeeding his accomplishment or not...yet." Zuma replied, while holding the slide for Rocky. "So..." Zuma said nervously.

"So...?" Rocky questioned him in disbelief, to Zuma appointing his sentence with that kind of respose. Or word, actually. "What was it that you wanted to say, Zuma?" Rocky asked while looking at Zuma for answers, then turned his concentration back to his fixing work.

"Oh, I just wanted to know that if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Wubble tonight, so you can gather the popcown and then watch."

Rocky ceased. "What about Chase, Marshall or Skye?" Rocky enquired waiting for a response.

"I asked Skye, and she said she wants to be with Chase tonight, to talk with him more. So, i'm guessing Chase won't have the time too." Zuma answered, seeing a word form on Rocky's mouth before he finished talking.

"Marshall? What about Marshall?"

"Oh, i didn't tell him yet. But i will when we get back to the Lookout, i couldn't find him, that's why. I told Wubble and he joined in." Zuma answered, confident with his words.

"Hmm, i guess my work here is done. Thanks Zuma for helping me."

"No pwoblem, dude!"

The two best friends made their way back to the Lookout to tell Ryder about their work accomplished without any undue delays, fortunately.

* * *

Rocky and Zuma got back to the Lookout, and Zuma spotted Marshall about to walk inside the Lookout.

"Oh, look, there's Mawshall!"

Zuma sprinted to Marshall and Marshall saw Zuma ambling up to him, no further sprint.

"Mawshall. Dude. Do you wanna watch a movie with me, Wocky and Wubble?" Zuma asked, gazing at Marshall. Marshall was not satisfied, or he didn't show the satisfaction. Marshall thought for a few moments and answered, revealing his answer.

"I'm sorry, Zuma, not now, i have something important to do. Sorry. Maybe next time." Marshall answered while walking inside the Lookout.

 _'What is he so unsuwe about?'_ Zuma thought, turning away and walking back towards Rocky. "He says he has no time, and he has something impowtant to do instead."

"Well, that's some bad news." Rocky answered back.

"Oh yeah. Talking about watching movies, do you want to?"

"Do you think I would say "no" to my best friend?" Rocky challenged the chocolate Labrador pup.

"Thanks, Wocky!"

Rocky and Zuma proceeded ahead inside the Lookout.

"Ryder." Rocky said aloud to get Ryder's attention.

"Oh, hey, Rocky. Did you finish your task?"

Rocky nodded. "Yep. It worked fine, or more like, great!"

"Good pup." Ryder said and patted Rocky's head. "I'm really satisfied i have you both." Ryder said, the other one being Zuma.

"Is there anything else you want me to do for you, Ryder?" Rocky asked, wanting more work.

"Not at the moment, but i'll call you when i need a task for both of you to do. Though, thanks for asking, Rocky!" Ryder said patting Zuma's head this time, before walking out of the Lookout. "I'll be right back pups, i need to run some errands."

Rocky and Zuma, alongside Marshall nodded and Ryder dissapeared in a matter of trace.

Rocky turned to face Marshall, making eye-contact with him. "How come you don't want to watch a movie with us?" Rocky asked, out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Marshall shrugged. "I think it might be better if i don't."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Rocky and Zuma laughed, getting a chuckle out of Marshall too.

"Maybe next time." Marshall said as he went and sat down on a cushion, yawning, defining he was exhausted. "It'll be better if i get some sleep for the moment." Marshall closed his eyes. Rocky rolled his eyes in amusement and turned to Zuma.

"What now?" Rocky asked, out of suggestions.

Zuma simply shrugged but after a few moments, he instantly replied. "Maybe we could get the night going."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Rocky answered, admired with Zuma's suggestion.

"Thewe's only a few houws left. I'll pwepare the popcorn, dude. You do something else." Zuma said as he immediately ran swiftly to get or aquire the popcorn. Rocky was thinking of what he should do, and then a light-bulb struck over him.

"I know!" Rocky went to where Marshall was sitting and did the unexpected as he forgot about Marshall sitting there, quitely asleep. Rocky pulled the cushion away from under Marshall and Marshall immediately thumped to the ground, unaware of what just happened as he had his eyes opened just as he made impact with the floor inside.

"Owwww." Marshall moaned in pain.

"Oh, sorry Marshall 'bout that, i didn't see you there." Rocky said, grinning as he put the cushion in-front of the television.

"Seriously...?!" Marshall questioned, a little irritated with what Rocky did by accident, or maybe on motivation. He got up and ambled in the exterior of the Lookout. "I guess i'll sleep into my PUP-HOUSE then." Marshall said, glaring at Rocky in annoyance. Rocky just shrugged and pretended he had nothing to do with it, which seemed stupid to Marshall.

Rocky assembled all the cushions, a total of five in-front of the television. He thought maybe the other pups, excluding Zuma and Rubble might want to join them at some point, so he did that just in-case. Zuma got out of the kitchen.

"How's the popcorn, Zuma?" Rocky asked, expressing curiosity, definitely sure they haven't ran out of popcorn as he recalled they had one more just yesterday. Or if there wasn't no more popcorn, that, of course, would stink.

"Great, dude. It's in the oven." Zuma said. Rocky felt amused and corrected Zuma.

"O-Oven? Or did you mean micro...wave?" Rocky questioned, unusual of why he Zuma said that, or he said that by mistake when he actually meant microwave.

"Lol, dude. I meant microwave. How silly of me!"

Rocky chuckled anew and then answered back. "It's better if we make the popcorn later, or did you already set the timer on?"

"Nope, i left it in thewe, suwely it's stored cool. So, when the night will come, i'll just wemember the popcorn and set the timer on at the wight time."

"Looks like you got it all figured out then." Rocky said. Zuma nodded.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I've seen the reviews getting alot lower than i expected but i'm not arguing with that, because it's just disrespectful. Other than that, this was mostly a Zuma and Rocky chapter, but i hope that didn't unsatisfy you.**

 **The winning story is..."Shenanigans". A total of 6 votes. Som i'm happily announcing that i'll be working on that story very soon. So, the release date of the story, that i will say will be in the next chapter of this story, "Left Isolated". I might be picking another story, just me. I'm either thinking "Shadow" or "The Villian". Tell me which i should do as another story, so i will be having a total of TWO other storys to publish.**

 **Other than that, i hope you enjoyed and so, _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_ for the next chapter! The next release date of the next chapter, is currently unknown, i'm really sorry as i might not have that much time to write. I also apologize for the lack of written work composed in this chapter. I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me. I'm acting a little too much sensible...though, i'm not really that sensitive, other than that, have a wonderful day, thanks! And don't forget to review. Thank you!**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	20. In For What?

**Wassup, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. And this one is a looooooong chapter. The longest chapter, with 12'500 words! Chapter 12 had only 9500 words but still great. Nonetheless, this chapter features many things in it, of the relevant choice. I know It's been a long time, before updating the next installment but at least you're getting it, right? I'm sorry, too. I hate when people wait for my storys. You are all so supportive and amazing! Thanks for acquiring that intention.**

 **So, yeah. I hope you enjoy this! I've also got some thrilling, awesomness moments in this chapter! So, enjoy this chapter...also...don't forget your popcorn and drinks. You'll be delighted in a way! So, _enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: In for what?**_

Marshall, the Dalmatian pup, the clumsy one, the hilarious spotted pup. Marshall has many names, that represented his personality and clumsiness. Though, all of them were kind words. Though, he was very hilarious and his love for Everest couldn't possibly convert, never. Though, all that's left is of course, remained. And though, if to do what's right with no criticism is necessary, then it shall be done. And for what? In for what? The answer, as the Dalmatian pup constantly declared is the rightful reason and choice. And so, Marshall always had confidence in it, and he redeemed that confidence from his best friend, Chase before that happened. "That" referring to the incident.

"Chase?" A familiar face called out, seeing Chase all alone in the Lookout, gazing around his surroundings in doubt. "Is everything alright?"

Chase knew the voice. It was Ryder. Chase remained inaudible. He halted as soon as he perceived Ryder's call and shadow. Chase knew that, sooner or later, he will never regain his memory back. He was sure of it, maybe Ryder, Marshall and the others were wrong? Confidence? Nah. Patience? Not anymore. But what? Chase was lucky he escaped the coma he was in...or...who knows how long he must've been asleep if he hadn't woke up. And so, all Chase wanted to do is ask questions and be answered immediately with no hesitation whatsoever if anyone ever had any visions about him and his constant mind.

Ryder discontinued, defining he was waiting for Chase's movement, possibly some body language at least if he wasn't in the mood for a talk. Chase, however disregarded that, as if he knew how to read minds of others. But of course, the answer was a simple, no. Ryder, however, did lose his patience and tried once more.

"Chase." Still no response. "Chase, are you gonna respond or am i just gonna wait here all day waiting for an answer to come out of you, better to say, reveal an answer from you." Chase sat there quitely as if nobody was in presence. Just him alone in the room. "Chase. Am i?" Ryder did not want to get mad at Chase, not that he was in this dreadful situation. "Chase...are you-" Ultimately, Chase began talking, disrupting Ryder's sentence,

"I'm really...sorry, Ryder. I truly am. I'm just..." Ryder was listening throughout what Chase had to say. "I-I'm just not sure how longer i'm gonna be in this...appalling situation." Ryder was now beginning to feel concern. "I just want to fade, away, something inside me, is telling me to. I might be following my heart, Ryder, si-"

"Chase, no!" Ryder had disbelief in what Chase had to say. "No, you are slightly following your heart. There is no way your heart is...Heart always leads to good, constantly leads to happiness. What i'm hearing couldn't possibly be true." Ryder had no faith. He changed the subject of what a heart would to.

Chase sighed at what he was hearing and decided to persuade Ryder. "I'm not sure, you are hearing me right, Ryder. It's not what _I_ want. It's what my instincts want."

Ryder had his arms crossed and was sure, there was no way, Chase was gonna win this less-argument conversation.

"Chase, your instincts, and compulsion, is no good behaviour. You need patience-"

"Patience? Patience for what? Why am i even waiting?" Ryder sighed. "Maybe i did in fact deserve to get hit by that truck as a punishment, and have an everlasting poisoned mind." Chase muttered, in a barely audible voice. Ryder, however, heard that and knew Chase needed some help. At least some of it, if not whole. Lack of it really wasn't a choice.

"Chase, there's no need for that." Ryder walked to Chase and kneeled down and picked Chase up and embraced him. "Chase, you never deserved that, that...that horrifying incident almost experiencing to deadline."

"How longer?" Chase now looked in Ryder's eyes. "How longer more until i get my memory back?"

Ryder sighed and replied after a few moments. "I'm sure not much left, Chase." Ryder embraced Chase, and a tear flowed down the boy's cheek. "I'm sorry, Chase. I did fail you."

"You didn't Ryder. I did to myself." Chase said, reassuring him. "I was stupid, to do that."

"Hey." Chase looked up to Ryder, who put his palm on the Sheperds head. "Everyone does something stupid at some point in their life." After a minute, Ryder continued. "More than Once."

"I'm really not appreciative of what you've done at the beginning, Chase. If you didn't get so fussed about Marshall calling you his assistant, and then by accident he kissed Skye when he fell, but not on motivation, fortunately."

"H-He kissed S-S-Skye." Chase stuttered with his words. Ryder sighed and knew what he just done was wrong.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have told you, Chase. It wasn't the time."

Chase was perplexed, though it was complicating at what such big matter this whole thing lead to, and not to mention the fact that Chase still hasn't regained his memory, which was just depressing.

"It is the time. I'm supposed to know these things, Ryder." Chase did not call Ryder what he usually called him. Ryder sir. Ryder did not notice and perhaps if he did, he wouldn't really care. As it wasn't of great significance, but of high respect.

"Maybe you're right." Ryder answered.

Ryder let go of Chase and grinned at him. He got up, and Marshall walked in.

"Hey, Chase. Hey buddy." Marshall gladly said as he walked up to Chase and nudged him. Chase responded with a grin, expression on his face, though he was content to be with Marshall up to this state. Everything was okay.

"I'll leave you two to talk about..." Ryder hesitated then continued. "To talk 'bout whatever you both want to." As he said that, he ambled into the exterior of the Lookout. He was considering Chase more, but he left him with Marshall, now that Marshall attended him.

"So...whadd'ya wanna do?" Chase asked, out of ideas, unfortunately at the moment.

Marshall thought and thought and finally a light bulb. "Maybe we could talk about you." He stated.

"Huh?" Chase was took back after what he heard. "Why don't you try explicating why you want us to talk concerning me."

The Dalmatian proudly said his speech, sufficient is what he thought. But, of course, he answered, revealing his answer to Chase. "No reason, i wanna know if you're okay, and if you have any questions, and if you somehow want to hang out and talk about something..." Marshall tried thinking of the right term and then it struck him, just like when lightning forces stike you. "About something cool?"

"About...something...cool?"

"Yep!"

"Fine." Chase answered, not that he hesitated but was a little exhausted. Marshall noticed and wanted to question it but went against it instead.

Chase wanted to know why Marshall wanted to know more things about him, such as, why on earth would he want to talk about something cool was amusing to Chase, what big deal about it? Something about complication was there. For Chase, was the complication. And so, he just needed to just ask some questions and he was dumbfounded. He was dumbfounded, because he wanted to ask questions and be immediately answered before. And now was his chance, no space, just taking chances. But...how would Chase know that Marshall was correct? Maybe he would be, as he recalled when Marshall said that he advised Marshall about many things, helpful suggestions, tips, etc... Maybe Marshall wanted to return the favor? Maybe. Only time could tell. And so, Marshall did help Chase, saying "Keep your spirit up, Chase." And "Have confidence Chase.". These, of course, were some things that were really helpful. Chase received what he needed. But he wanted more to talk about things, of big standards. Now may have been the time.

"So, any questions?" Marshall enquired, waiting for a response.

"Uh, I think i might have one only." Chase answered.

"Fire ahead."

Chase replied. "Okay, my first question is..." Marshall gazed at Chase, with big eyes. "What kind of questions?"

Marshall found it amusing, as he chuckled a bit at it. Hilarious. Chase got a chuckle out of Marshall. It made him feel content about it.

"Any?"

Marshall frequently nodded, instead of answering. It kinda done less-work. That was a fact, indeed. "Yes, any."

Chase thought. He really didn't have no questions, and how would he know Marshall would be right? Chase thought and thought until one question popped in his mind that he wanted to be answered from the moment he got here.

"Can you predict the future?" Chase enquired. Marshall was perplexed.

"Wait, what?"

Chase lied. That wasn't the question he wanted to be answered. He was too afraid to say the real one. He determined to hold it till later on and say it at the right moment.

"Why would you ask something like that? You know the answer to that. No." Marshall replied, but still puzzled. Chase knew he would be but decided to not tell the truth.

"Do you wanna just walk around and talk? I am pretty exhausted but i'll sleep sooner, not later...as that's along time away." Chase said. Marshall figured out that Chase was acting pretty strange lately and he wanted to investigate and find the source of Chase's wierdness.

"Sure. Why not?" The Dalmatian replied. They both got up and walked outside the Lookout, Chase smelling the fresh air as if it was the first time he ever walked outside the real world and stuck inside forever until now. But no. Chase has been outside. It was something cool. "So, whatt'ya wanna do?"

"I don't know." Chase simply shrugged. "Just talk about something, I guess."

"Hmm..." Marshall started. "Maybe, we can just walk around."

The two friends walked around the Lookout.

* * *

Jake and Everest arrived at the Museum. They got off the bus that they departed from.

"So, Everest. Can't wait, right?"

"Yeah. I'm so elevated for this. It's gonna be AWESOME!" She leaped up and down as Jake laughed. They walked to the entrance and walked inside the museum. "So, where are we going first?" She enquired.

"Everywhere!" Jake replied, also elevated for this trip. "I'm sure were gonna have the time of our lives, Everest. It's gonna be amazing, believe me."

Everest nodded at Jake and glanced at something that got her attraction, she ran up to it. "Triceratops." She says, grinning at it. "It's my favourite dinosaur, It's really special."

"Well, my favourite is the Utahraptor. It's claws are amazing." Jake said. Everest gulped at the sight of it, in the near distance. "Sorry if i frightened you." He apologized.

"It's okay. Everyone has a favourite." Everest pressed the info communication button, that said information about the dinosaur from when it inhabited the earth along with its following relatives and predators or prey.

 _'Triceratops, a three horned, frilled ceratopsian dinosaur, lived late in the Mesozoic, going extinct in the K-T extinction. It fed on cycads and other low-lying plants with its tough beak. It is a well-known...'_ The machine said, as Everest ambled with Jake to a different place, disregarding the machine.

* * *

Skye went into the Lookout, along with Zuma. "Weady to help me with the popcorn and the other planned things?" Zuma questioned, knowing the answer to that, defining it of why Skye walked in with him.

"Yep. It's gonna be awesome, I'm sure of it. If i have the time, I'll also watch." She replied, assuring Zuma who nodded and went to set the timer on the popcorn in the microwave. "So, what's the movie called?"

"I don't know. Wocky knows." Zuma responded, shrugging his shoulders. He bounded off the chair, which he used to reach the microwave and pushed it with his might, towards a small table in the kitchen. "Pewfect. The movie is stawting in ten minutes. This is awesome."

"I thought you said at night-time."

"Well, what i meant was somewhere between 4 o'clock and 7 o'clock. Now, it's half six." Zuma replied, had his eyes on the clock is how he knew the time. He walked outside the kitchen and into the lobby along with Skye. "So, we should get evewything weady."

"Where's Rocky?" Skye asked.

"Oh, he's getting some tweats from Mr. Porter. They're gonne be weally tasty." Zuma responded, getting some more cushions. He grasped one in his hand and deposited it in-front of the TV. "We need to be extra comfortable." He added.

"Okay." Skye went over to help Zuma with the cushions, when Rocky walked in with a bag of treats held in his mouth.

"Got the pup treats, pups." Rocky mentioned as he dropped the bag of treats to the ground and grabbed them with his claw from his pup-pack and left them on one of the cushions. "Popcorn ready?"

"Yeah, dude." Zuma said, as he walked into the kitchen, with a grin on his face.

"So, what's the movie?" Skye questioned.

"It's something special about a robo-dog that Mayor Goodway rented to us." Rocky said.

"Wait, our Robo-dog?" Skye questioned. "The one who drives the PAW patroller?"

"Nah. This is a movie, remember?"

Skye nodded and walked in-front of the TV to switch it on. It wouldn't, unfortunately."Huh? Why won't it turn on?"

Rocky shrugged. Zuma walked inside the Lobby with the popcorn held in his mouth.

"I'll go tell Ryder." Rocky reassured Skye as he dashed off. "The movie's starting in about 2 minutes..." He said as he dashed in the exterior of the Lookout.

"Tell Wyder what?" Zuma questioned, confused.

"The TV won't switch on. I'll go talk a bit with Chase and Marshall." Skye said as she made her way outside.

"What about the movie?"

"Oh, I'll come back, don't worry." She stated, reassuring him as she also dashed outside. It wasn't getting dark, though. That was fortunate so far.

* * *

Skye walked around the Lookout, and spotted Marshall and Chase talking. She went up to them.

"So, yeah, Chase, I mean, It's all been so far so-"

"Hey, Marshall. Hey Chase." Skye said as she ambled towards them, descending her paw.

Chase gulped. He was shy, alot, in fact. "H-Hey." Chase said.

"Hey, Chase. What're you two guys doing?" Skye questioned, looking at them in anticipation.

"Oh, we were just talking. You know, guy stuff."

Skye chuckled a bit, following a nod afterward. She proceeded talking. "So, Zuma and Rocky are watching the new movie that's about to commence. I was wondering if-"

"Nah. We won't watch it. Right, Chase?" Marshall turned to Chase for an answer. Chase nodded. "We have some other things to talk about."

"Like what?" Skye was getting interested in the conversation.

"Oh, just...i don't know." Marshall said.

"Skye, I...need to say something fast. I'm not sure you will know but..." Chase looked to Marshall who nodded. Chase sighed. "Never mind."

"What? What did you want to say?"

"You...Chase needs...I mean he wants...ugh, forget it!" Marshall said, losing confidence in talking. "I need some time alone, I'm gonna just go watch the movie along with the others. I'm actually bored. I was gonna spend some time with you, Chase but you know what, change of plans." Marshall sighed, walking in the direction of the lobby.

Chase was standing there, trembling a bit. "I'm..." He simply said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry if i ruined your conversation with-" But Chase sighed, and pulled Skye close to him and kissed her fully on the lips.

It was so pleasurable to him. It was satisfaction. Skye had the best feeling ever also. She felt reunited with Chase, after that trauma. Marshall was looking from the corner of the Lookout and sighed. "Well done, Chase. I'm proud of you, buddy." He said to himself, smiling. He then walked inside to join Zuma and Rocky with their movie.

Chase let go of Skye. Skye suddenly wanted more, as she pulled Chase back in their kissing moment. Chase was surprised but didn't mind. He absolutely loved it. It was so...good. Skye let go of Chase and embraced him suddenly. Chase felt special, even with his memory jammed. He knew he was gonne regain it, he had to. He needed to. To be with Skye, once and for all. Chase did, in-fact, feel reunited but it wasn't in completion. Not yet, with his memory still not regained fully. He was remembering, recalling things day by day. That was something fortunate. And now...this. This was wonderful. He thought, maybe he did deserve that predicament, the fracture. And, he surely, deserved this. Skye as his girl-friend. It was unimaginable to him. But something was still missing...he needed to find the missing piece of the puzzle. But now...he was enjoying this. He didn't regret it.

Skye let go of Chase. "As long as i have you Chase, everything is fine. I love you. Even if you're in this situation. I still have feelings for you. I admit them."

"Me too." Chase said, withdrawing a tear from his snout. Chase looked at Skye's eyes and saw how beautiful they were. That's how he thought. He finally got what he wanted. "And...I'll regain my memory back. I hope so."

Skye grinned at him, as she put her head on Chase's chest and heard his beating. He was something special to her now.

* * *

Marshall walked inside the Lobby. Zuma and Rocky looked back in a startle. The TV was on, meaning Ryder fixed it.

"Sorry, if i scared you's." He apologized. They seen the sad look on Marshall face.

"What are you so fussed up about, dude?" Zuma questioned.

"Nothing." Marshall replied. "I'm sad, because of Chase."

"What, what happened?" Rocky got up, concerned for him. Zuma also got up.

"Don't worry, he's with Skye. They're talking. He's alright, I just feel bad because he hasn't yet recovered. I mean from his memory. It hasn't regained back. I'm so depressed." He explained as he threw himself on a cushion in a depression sight.

"It's okay, buddy. We're here for us." Rocky assured him.

"No." Marshall moaned and continued his sentence. "Be there for Chase, not me. He needs all the help he can get." Marshall explicated, making sure they would comprehend and not misinterpret.

"We'll attempt our best." Rocky reassured him, who grinned a bit but not fully, unfortunately. "Otherwise, we're no help."

"I'm sure you'll help him." Marshall said. Suddenly a crash from the TV brought both, Rocky and Zuma's view back to the TV. They sat down and kept watching it. Marshall sighed and determined to watch it too.

* * *

Chase and Skye were outside talking.

"I wish there was a way for you to retrieve your memory. If there was, i would've done it. For you to earn it. You deserve it back, Chase."

"I-I know. The time will come, though. I don't need to worry about it too much and i won't panic, fortunately." He said, as Skye chuckled a bit. "I always thought that, if i collapse somewhere and hit my head, my memory will come back to me."

"Don't think that, Chase. That's not the way to it."

"If it's not, then what is?" He sighed, at the thought of his memory not yet regained. All he wanted was his memory back and it hadn't come yet.

Ryder emerged at the scene. "Hey Chase. How come you're both here, aren't you watching the movie?"

"I'm not so sure anymore, Ryder." Skye said. "I mean, Chase is still depressed about his memory."

Ryder sighed and kneeled down, so he was level with Chase at height. "Chase, forget it. It'll come back, don't worry. If you worry, it won't work." The boy got back up and looked at Skye, then back at Chase.

"Okay, I have a plan but I'm not so sure it'll work." Ryder stated, crossing his arms.

"What is it?" Skye enquired. Chase looked up barely.

"Okay, you're not gonna like it at all, but we shouldn't force any damage to your head, just in case."

"You mean...no, it's not the right thing to do-" Ryder interrupted Skye.

"Let Chase decide." Ryder said.

Chase thought about it but refused Ryder's offer as it seemed too dangerous to him. "I'm not sure that'll work. It might cause more damage to my brain."

"I knew it." Ryder said. "I just...I waited for your memory...no delays whatsoever, Chase...but it hasn't come yet. Sit tight, it will someday."

"How do you know? Is it just to make me feel better?"

"NO! Definitely not! Chase, just be confident." Ryder said, a little depressed for his favourite pup.

Chase turned round, to not make eye-contact with either Ryder or Skye. "Confidence. That's all i ever hear, Ryder, sir. From you or Marshall. But I've waited patiently. Sufficient time. I'm not sure it will happen. Not yet." He had a tear flowing down his cheek. Skye walked up to him, to give him some comfort. It worked. Chase ceased causing pain to himself, that he could've, surely beared.

"I'm not even sure confidence might help me." Chase said.

"Chase. Confidence is the only solution. Believe me, I know."

"Maybe. Maybe, you're right." Chase said, he walked away in depression, heading inside his pup-house.

"Skye, depression will only exhaust him. Help him." Ryder ordered Skye who obeyed and walked inside the Lookout to join the other pups who were watching the movie, including Rubble who also walked inside the interior of the Lookout in the Lobby at the same time as Skye. "Just...have faith, Chase. Hang in there, buddy." Ryder said as he went into his garage.

* * *

The pups were virtually finished with their movie, coming to the conclusion. Rubble peered at the time, mounted at the entrance of the Lookout above the doors, which read, _7:45._ The motivation of why Rubble squinted at the clock was because he slowly adjusted his eyes from the light, as Ryder flicked on the lights.

"The light!" Rocky exclaimed, getting up dizzy, going from side to side making the other pups laugh, including Ryder.

Rubble yawned tremendously, adding humour anew. "Well, bed time." He said.

"Not yet. You have another 1 hour left, until your bed-time pups." Ryder declared, the pups moaning, defining they were exhausted.

"We're still watching the movie..." Zuma said, as he looked back at the screen and saw two words entitled, ' _The End'._ "Which just ended." He added, a little depressed. "That was fun."

"Yep." Rubble agreed, walking up to Zuma.

"Sorry to interrupt your movie...which, just...ended."

"It's okay, Ryder. Other than that, everythings fine." Marshall said, but didn't watch where he was going and tripped over a toy on the ground and crashed into Rocky who desperately attempted to stay on his paws but failed to do so. Rocky frowned at Marshall who giggled a bit.

"At least, you are having fun Mawshall, dude." Zuma said. Marshall did, in fact, forget about Chase and Skye. That was true. "Why'd you come here, Wyder?"

"Just checking everythings fine which is. Now...do whatever you want pups but no trouble. I'm pretty exhausted too but i shall wait just like the rest of you and sleep in my time schedule." Ryder said, walking out of the Lookout into the garage.

"What now?" Rocky questioned. Everybody shrugged, out of suggestions.

* * *

Everest had been to at least, three different places, of the interior of the wonderful Museum she thought. She saw all the skeletons of dinosaurs, paintings, beautiful architecture, and other wonderful made-up ideas from the past. Jake left Everest to explore on her own, while he went outside to get a cup of hot chocolate which he enjoyed. He came back into the museum, and saw Everest looking at a historical artifact.

"So, what are you looking at?" Jake enquired, already finished his hot chocolate. He knew it was forbidden to drink inside a museum.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking at this fabulous, splendour artifact. Isn't it amazing?"

"Shiny, goldish cup. Used for wine in the past. Yep, it's splendour. Indeed it is." Jake said, looking at it intensely before setting his vision back on Everest.

"So, what'd you find so far? What'd you think so far?"

"Absolutely amazing. Thank you, Jake. You're the best!" The husky exclaimed, leaping on Jake who fell down, as the canine licked him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Jake laughed at this. "You're welcome." He ultimately said.

"So, what are we in for, next?" Everest enquired.

"In for what?" Jake questioned, confused but then it struck him, Everest must've seen everything so far. "So, how'd the exploration go? You finished exploring?"

"Yep. Next?"

"We're in for something AMAZING!" Jake exclaimed, grinning at Everest who was pondering over something. "What're you thinkin' about?"

"You know, I've only realised now that you're doing all these things for me...for what, Jake?" She questioned, not identifying why he was doing all these wonderful things for her.

"Oh, recall that moment when you saved me at the beginning when we met?" Everest nodded, and so Jake continued. "Well, this is a special thanks, Everest. I'm so pleased and satisfied that you're here, even though they mean the same thing."

Everest giggled a bit, before looking at Jake again. "So, what are we in for, now?"

"Oh, something amazing, that I know _you_ will love."

They walked outside of the Museum.

Jake and Everest travelled with another bus, this time going to a different place. It was a cabin, but it looked more expensive and of splendous quality, not like the one Jake had at his resort back at Adventure Bay. This was situated elsewhere. The cabin was brown. Jake arrived with Everest, and she was amazed. "Wow." She exclaims.

"Knew you'd like it, so i rented it...well, for a week." Jake said, then went to the entrance of the door and looked down, which there was a mat, saying, _Welcome_. "Always loved that." He says, as digs in his pocket and grasps the key in his hand and unlocks the door with it. He then retrieves the key, and opens the door, Everest following behind.

They went inside it. It wasn't small either. It was twice bigger than Jake's cabin. He went inside and saw a sofa, a big TV, a bright-looking carpet of a skin of a bear on it, which Everest admired alot. They also perceived, a small bathroom, along with a few cupboards, shelves and snacks on the counter. The snacks made Everest think bewildered.

"Who are the snacks for?" She questioned going up to the counter and climbed up a stool. "Why are they here?" She said, enquisitive.

"I expected you to say that. It's for us. It's also got some granola bars if you move the chips out of the way."

Everest grinned when Jake said "granola", she then proceeded them, just like Jake said, the granola bars were behind the chips when Everest moved them. He was right. She grinned at Jake, then got off the stool and went and stood in-front of the giant TV is what Everest thought. The TV was mounted on the wall, which Everest liked a lot. It made her feel content at what Jake was doing for her. "What's with the giant TV? It's awesome!"

"Well, knew you would like it. Or literally love it. It was there from the owner of the cabin. We're so fortunate that the owner of it gave it to us, for a week. He's my friend. I knew him since college." He explicates. Everest turns her head. "What are you looking at?"

"How come you're telling me that you know the owner of all this now?" Everest questioned. Jake shrugged and went to the counter, he ducked and suddenly a remote control was clutched in his hand when he reappeared. "Where did you get that from?"

"Under the counter. It's got shelves. Smart, isn't it?" He said, winking, then pushed a button and the TV expectedly came on. "Which channel?"

Everest shrugged and determined to pick herself. Jake gave her to remote and went to his backpack to get some things out of it.

"One week is alot, and enough time. Can't wait to meet the PAW patrol again."

Everest ceased swiping the channels and sighed. As soon as she heard the two words, "PAW patrol", it reminded her of Marshall. She already missed him, alot. She sighed, and went back to selecting from the channels.

* * *

Ryder was in his garage looking at his ATV, bewildered about something.

"Why can't I get this thing started?" He wondered, and determined to forget about it and got get some errands done instead, instead of being halted here not knowing what to do. He walked outside, and saw no one. He went to Chase's pup-house and knocked. "Chase? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

No response. Ryder knocked again. Still, no response. He wondered what Chase was doing. He opened the little door and Chase wasn't there. Concern got the better of him. He ran inside the Lookout. "Pups, is Chase here?" He asked.

"No, Ryder." Rocky replied.

"W-What happened?" Skye enquired, unsatisfied.

"Don't worry, I'll try find hi-" Ryder turned around but bumped into a familiar face. It was Chase. "Ah, phew, Chase where were you?"

"Nowhere Ryder, just walking round, getting some fresh air, you know." He responded, not knowing why Ryder was so concerned about.

"Okay. just don't wander too far. I'm gonna get some errands out of the way. I have to go somewhere important, I'll be right back pups." He stated, before running off.

The pups walked outside and saw what Ryder was up to. They saw him get into the PAW patroller, with Robo-dog initiating the engine and off they hit the road, throught the bridge and then through town.

"Why the PAW patroller and not his ATV?"

"Maybe, unfortunately, It's broke." Marshall guessed, looking at Skye.

"Maybe." She said.

They went back in, including Chase, following after their footsteps.

"So, what are we in for now?" Rocky asked, the pups shrugged. Then Chase thought of something.

"What if we...have a challenge among ourselves?" Chase asked, anticipating to get some reply back. Any feedback would be any appreciation is what Chase thought. Of course, it would be of great help.

"What kind of challenge?" Rocky challenged him.

"See, you're challenging me now." Chase pointed out. The pups were puzzled. "Like I didn't know the answer to that."

"Huh?" They all chorused.

"Like a provocation." Chase continued. The pups were still confused. Chase rolled his eyes, and once again, continued. "For example, like a competition." He went past each pup. "So, each pup will be challenged with a challenge that i will make. It's just a game, that we can enjoy."

"I'm still confused." Marshall stated. The pups nodded.

"Forget it. I knew it's a bad idea." He turned round and sighed. Skye came up to him and spoke.

"Come on, Chase. Tell us your idea." She encouraged him.

"Fine. Okay, let's get started." He said walking outside. The pups followed him. He stopped at the entrance of the Lookout and turned round. "Why are you all following me?"

"Because you said; let's get started and we followed you." Rocky said.

"Challenge accepted." Chase answered, grinning at them. The pups turned to each other and began to realize they comprehend more now.

"So, tell us the challenges that await us." Skye said, hopping up and down.

"I haven't figured anything out so far, but you can all help me." Chase answered. The pups nodded. Rocky, Zuma and Skye dashed inside the Lookout. Rubble went into his pup-house for something and Marshall was standing with Chase.

"So, what do you really mean?" The Dalmatian enquired, still not getting any of the stuff Chase told them about.

Chase giggled. "You know. I'll challenge you at something, and you'll see if you're correct. Actually, I think i got the idea!" Chase exclaimed running inside the Lobby. "Everyone, let's have a competition to see how well we know each other!" He said. "Forget the challenge. That was stupid." Zuma was holding a piece of paper in his paw, when Rocky held something in his mouth, he dropped it, then smacked Zuma, dropping the piece of paper.

"Hey!" He said, angrily.

"I told you it was stupid." Rocky answered, trying to act cool.

Chase chuckled and proceeded ahead with his suggestion to which the pups admired alot. They liked the idea. As the pups went to work, Skye walked up to Chase.

"You're beginning to feel like the old Chase we had before you suffered that accident and trauma." Skye said, licking Chase's cheek. Chase blushed and spoke.

"Well, I'm attempting my best." He answers and they both went to work out the plan of their competition.

 ** _After a while..._**

The pups were ready. The competition was about to commence and Chase was ready along with the other pups.

"Okay. First some regulations. No cheating." He says.

"How can we cheat?" Rocky asked.

"Do you want to, or what?" Chase challenged him.

"Umm, is that a challenge?" Rocky questioned.

The pups laughed. They were content to have Chase back...well, practically back.

"To cheat, you need to not follow what I'm about to state. So, no cheating."

The pups were now really confused. They knew Chase made no sense whatsoever.

"So, here are the rules on the piece of paper I'm holding in my hand. Rule 1, states, what I wrote." Chase say, pointing his paw to himself and proceeded ahead talking. "No cheating. No 2, no squabbling if you get something wrong and you think you're right. Everyone knows, what they did in the past, what they hold among themselves, and most importantly, their hobbies, and personality. They know all of that. No 3, states, that you'll get disqualified-"

"Who knows all of that?" Marshall questioned. The pups looked at Marshall in confusion. "What?"

"Marshall." Chase said. "The "they", would be the person you will be challenging when it's your turn."

"Oh, that makes more sense. You can carry on, Chase." Marshall says. "Sorry for interrupting your highly, bodaciously awesome speech!"

The pups laughed and Chase continued, rolling his eyes also.

"So, No 3, states, that you'll get disqualified if-"

"Oh, one more thing-" Marshall interrupts again, but not before getting interrupted also by Zuma.

"Dude, stop interrupting Chase." Zuma says, angrily.

"It's okay, Zuma. Go ahead, Marshall."

"Okay, what does disqualification mean?"

Chase looks a bit confused. "If you didn't know that word, then how did you know disqualification?"

"Luck?" Marshall guessed.

"Disqualification is when you cause an offense or infringement and then you're officialy unable to be considered for a position." Chase interpreted.

"Thanks, Chase."

"Whatever...No 4, which i hope i will not get interrupted again-"

"Don't worry, I won't." Marshall says, grinning.

"Dude, you just did." Zuma says, Marshall makes a face, that shows an apologetic look.

"For the third and i hope final time, that there won't be a fourth, that no interruption will interrupt me no more. So, as I was saying, No 3, says, you'll get disqualified if..." Chase looks at Marshall, who silently listens. Chase nods and continues. "If you cause any harm beyond your opponent which i know none of you will."

"Isn't No 2, the same as No 3?" Marshall questioned, wanting to get acknowledged.

"Not really. There's a slight difference but i still added No 3 on to the rules." Chase answers. He looks at the paper and sighs. "Forget it. The rules don't matter no more. Let's just begin. First up, Skye and Zuma." He says.

The two pups go into a cardboard-made stage and sit on two chairs inaudibly, with no delays for Chase.

"Okay, first pup to get to ten points win. If it's a draw, an ultimate question will be revealed about Ryder which one of you will guess right. So, first question, Zuma."

"Sitting on the right is Skye, while on the left would be Zuma. They are really tough challengers and nothing can stop them, no wind, no power, no..." Marshall looks around him. Everyone looked at him, when he did a commentator's voice. "Sorry?"

The pups chuckled and Chase once again, rolled his eyes playfully. He turned to Zuma who looked as ready as ever. "Okay, Zuma." The other pups were on some chairs watching the pups. "Also, i forgot to tell you. If you lose, you're out of the game instantly. Okay, Zuma. What is Skye's favourite hobby?" Chase questioned, looking at a piece of paper. Luckily, there was no wind in sight, so it was really helpful to him.

"Easy, being an aviator." Zuma said, expecting a yes from Chase.

Chase instead hit a button next to him and it ringed, which showed a green yes on a board above the pups' heads. "Yes!" Chase says.

"This is not quite difficult." Zuma says.

"It'll get more difficult, i assure you, so be ready! Skye!" Chase says, smiling at her, then gazed back at the paper held in his paw. "What's Zuma's favourite hobby?"

"Hmm..." Skye thought, then recalled it. "Easy, surfing and let's dive in!" She exclaims. Zuma giggled to himself.

Chase looked at the paper then answered.

"Correct!" Chase says, and hits the button, causing a small beep sound, a green 'yes' above their heads.

"Woo hoo!" Skye screeched, happily.

"Okay, Zuma. Next question. So far, 2 points for each pup. Zuma, what is Skye's catchphrase?"

"Easy, let's dive in...I mean-"

"Urghh! Once you say it, you can't convert your answer." Zuma sighed, as he looked above him and saw a big red box with a X in it.

"This isn't what I thought would happen..." Zuma says, not content.

"That's another 2 points for Skye! 4 points to Skye, 2 for Zuma. Okay, Skye. What does Zuma like to be called sometimes?"

"Easy, zoomer!"

"Correct." Chase says, content, and presses the button beside him. "Okay, 6 points for Skye, then 2 for Zuma."

"Alright, dude, let's do this." Zuma says, confident, knowing he could win this thing.

"Alright, Zuma, is Skye phenomenal or abnormal?" Chase questioned.

"Is this some kind of joke, or...?" Zuma looks at a clock beside him. He has 20 seconds left. "Wait, there's a clock?!" Zuma shrieked. He didn't know any of the words' definition so he guessed.

"Phenomenal?" Zuma guessed, closing his eyes halfway.

"You're...correct!" Zuma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was a close one." Zuma sighed. "Wait, what does phenomenal and abnormal mean?"

"Let's get instead over with this first." Chase says, swiftly. "Skye, what does Zuma call his airborne scuba sometimes?" Chase questioned, looking at her for an answer. Skye looked at the clock, which read 15 seconds.

"Umm, I knew this..." Skye began thinking hard, she knew it but she forgot it. She kept thinking. 10 seconds past, she looked at the clock and bit her lip and let out an answer that she knew was wrong. "Airborne zooming scuba?" She guessed.

"You're...wrong, unfortunately." Chase said, he slammed his paw on the button, displaying a red board. with an X on it. "It was the Zooming Zoomer." Skye whimpered a bit.

"Okay, Zuma. What does Skye usually do, when she's not the trouble-maker?"

"Easy, she lies and says she did it, when she actually didn't. So, her teammates don't get into trouble." Zuma responds with a grin.

Chase slams his paw on the button. "Correct!" Chase exclaims. Skye sighed a bit. She usually always won the challenges against Zuma. Truthfully, they were the same. "Skye, what does Zuma do, when he's surfing?"

"He says, let's dive in!" Skye replys, looking above her, and just as she expected, Chase pushed the button and it showed a green board. "Correct!" The pups howled in excitement.

"This is better than I expected!" Rubble states, looking at the non-competetive pups beside him, then at the contestants.

"Okay, so far, so good. It's a tie with a score of 8-8 to each pup." Chase declares, planting his hand on the paper on the ground, so it wouldn't fly away. He did sight some wind. "Next point wins." He says. "Your turn Zuma."

Zuma looks at Skye and glares at her. She glares back.

"Ha, looks like they're are challenging themselves tough, as the two wait for an answer to be revealed by Chase..." Marshall anew, done a commentator voice, making the pups laugh. Chase rolled his eyes and continues.

"Zuma, how old is Skye?"

"Skye?" Zuma looks at Skye who grins at him. He gulped and answered. "2-2 years old."

"Correct!" Chase slammed his paw on the button which displayed theboard anew. Skye gulped and exhaled. She knew she could do this. It was in her blood. She was really competitive. "Okay, SKye, if you get this question right, it's a tie, but if you get it wrong, you're immediately out of the game.

"Okay. Go on. I-I'll try my best." Skye says, hopeful. The pups howled, which encouraged Skye more, including Zuma.

"Okay, here's a trick question. If Zuma wasn't a water saving pup, what else would he be, that he stated a a while ago?"

"Hmm..." Skye thinks. ' _I know, I know this.'_ She thought. She glances over at the clock which, read, 9 seconds. "Okay, would Zuma be an architect, which involves helping Ryder?" She gets a startle when she saw a word forming on Chase's lip. She knew the word. It was a no.

"No...Wait!" Chase looks again at the paper, which there seems to be a drawing on it, which makes it hard, making Chase peer at the picture instead. "Okay, who drew a picture on the writing paper?" He questioned. Marshall took a step back as soon as he heard the word, drawing.

"I-I don't know." Marshall lied, shrugging. He was definitely the culprit.

"Well, is it right, Zuma?" Chase questioned.

Zuma, content, nodded.

"Well, then you are correct!" Skye said a yes to herself as the pups howled in excitement, including Zuma. He approved of her just right. He loved challenging her. He was really competitive, indeed. Just like Skye.

"Okay, forget about the question about Ryder. I just remembered I don't remember anything that much any more, and it would take me some time to write it on a piece of paper, so fortunately, both of you passed!" He said, content for both of them.

Both, Skye and Zuma stepped down of the small stage. Chase began speaking again. "Up next, Marshall and Rubble."

Zuma and Skye took places in Marshall and Rubble's spots as they walked on the stage. Marshall gulped. He knew he could do this.

"Alright, pups. Let's get started..." Chase began, watching the piece of paper, and swaping it with another set of pages. Possibly, information about Marshall and Rubble.

* * *

Everest was watching a channel. Jake was in the back, setting up stuff on shelves and in cupboards, and under the counter. "So, what are you watching, Everest?" Jake questioned, placing a few canned foods on a shelf.

"Nothing really." She said, getting up and walking to where Jake was. "There's nothing good on TV."

"Do you wanna instead watch a movie?" Jake questioned, pulling out a DVD from his backpack, that had a picture of a dog on it. _'Lassie'_ it said on the cover as the title. "I thought of you liking it so i grabbed it the chance i got. So...?"

"Yeah. I'm definitely up for a movie..."

"And hot coco? Right?"

Everest howled. "Perfect, we can enjoy a movie together!" She exclaimed, sprinting back to the TV. Jake walked towards it and pressed a button on the DVD player. It opened it's space, and Jake inserted the disk. The player was automatic, as it pulled itself back in the player. The movie started playing instantly. "How much?"

"A few." Jake said. "It was a little bit expensive but it was worth it. I love this movie, and I'm satisfied I met you. I always wanted to have compassion for a pup. And you were picked!" Jake said, grinning at Everest. Everest leaped on him and licked him. "That's enough! That tickles! Everest. Hahahaha..."

Everest got off him, and Jake stood up again. He patted Everest's head gently, and went back to pick the remote control. He rewinded the movie a bit, back to the beginning of it, and Everest jumped on the sofa. "Aren't you gonna watch too?" She asked, wanting Jake to watch too. It would be better.

"I will, I'll prepare the hot coco, then watch it with you." He replied, reassuring Everest, and walked back to the counter to prepare the hot chocolate. Everest looked at the screen and exhaled. She couldn't wait watching it. She knew it was gonne be an incredible movie. This was worth all. She was amazed too.

* * *

Ryder was at the town hall, waiting suspiciously. He was waiting for someone. It was Bill Stocks. He was gonna return the package back to Ryder. Ryder didn't have the package with him. Not until he brought Bill to the Lookout, so he can claim it there. Ryder wanted to know that he wasn't a thief. So, he wasn't delayed whatsoever. Though, no one showed up, unfortunately. That's when Ryder thought he played a trick on him. He started to think he was like Mayor Humdinger but not anymore when he received a call.

"Hello? Ryder, here."

"Yeah, It's me, the person who will return your package not shortly, because I'm delayed." Bill hid his secret identity name. He determined to not give it away.

"So, why aren't you here?"

"Just in-case you didn't hear me. I got delayed."

"What kind of delay?" Ryder questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well, It's kind of obvious I wasn't there to return the package. So, the delay wasn't no big deal. Actually, I take back what i say. IT IS! I keep getting delayed EVERY single time, I try to obtain something. It's just so ridiculous! Urgh!" Bill said, astonished with the delays he had received, not content, though.

"So, what _is_ the delay?" Ryder questioned for the second time, trying to make it more hearable.

"Okay, the delay are the trains. I'm late. I won't be here for another week. I've got really important things to accomplish, just like getting that package that i just can't seem to get. So, If you excuse me, I have some really important duty awaiting me. Have a nice, yet guilty day..." He said, quite indignant with Ryder not giving him the package a few days ago. Ryder disregarded the 'hung up' part and was about to enter into the PAW patroller and signal for Robo-dog to start the engine when Mayor Goodway ran to him.

"Ryder, we have a serious situation in our hands! Actually, this seems a bit more weird than I imagine. I would usually call you when there's an emergency, not come up to you. Can you teleport when there's emergencys?" She said, looking a bit terrified. Ryder chuckled and answered.

"No. But what is specifically your emergency?" He enquired, grinning, still chuckling about it.

"Oh well, It might be tricky but here's the deal. Not that it's not real but-"

"Get to emergency part..." Ryder stated, patient, but wanting to hurry things along to get back to his pups.

"It's pretty late. And I'm sure you're exhausted..." Mayor Humdinger looks at Ryder who yawns. She laughs a bit and continues talking. She does a serious face, suddenly. "Oh, the emergeny is really serious! Ryder. My hall got vandalized somehow, and Chickaletta is gone..." She says, concerned for her purse-chicken. "Please find her, Ryder."

"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway. No hall is too big, no pup is too small!" He reaches for his Pup Pad from his back-pocket but, instead got a startle. "Oh no, I think I've left my Pup Pad at the Lookout. I was gonna warn the pups and they would've been ready. Sorry, Mayor." He says. "I'll be right back here, with the pups to clean up and one pup to find Chickaletta."

"It's okay Ryder. I admire your helping hand. But I'm telling you to hurry, I'll freak out about my purse chicken..." She says.

Ryder nodded and ran inside the PAW patroller and Robo-dog started the engine and they left expectedly.

* * *

"So, pups, Marshall, Skye and Zuma are the remaining pups. We'll have to figure out a way for this." Chase said, looking at the pups and back at his papers to figure out a suggestion.

Rocky didn't want to participate in the competition, unfortunately, even though the pups attempted to get him to join in too but he wouldn't. Not even when Chase had the papers ready for Rocky. Chase felt he done something wrong but decided against it and disregarded what he had in mind. Rocky wanted to watch only. The clouds were starting to fade away, meaning the night will come. The sun was concealed behind the clouds. And the clouds, one by one, started to go away.

"It's getting dark...maybe we should-" Chase ceased talking, defining he stopped his sentence also, and looked back at the bridge. The PAW patroller started coming in, with, of course, Ryder in it. The PAW patroller parked and Ryder got out and dashed to the pups.

"Pups!"

"Ryder!" They all chorused, excited to see Ryder again.

"Pups. We have to accomplish this mission which might be tough a bit."

"Finally, a mission!" Zuma said, bounding up and back down, elevated to hear Ryder say 'mission'.

"So, pups. To the Lookout!" Ryder said, pointing to the Lookout. The pups didn't say their line anymore as there wasn't any motivation any more, as Ryder was in front of them. The pups dashed inside the Lookout. "Including you, Chase." Ryder said, grinning.

Chase smiled and dashed off behind the pups, but he was going too fast as he bumped into Marshall and crashed into the pups. "Sorry." He apologizes. "I was just so excited to be picked too." He says.

"Explain it to the judge." Marshall says, rolling his eyes. The pups laughed as the doors shut and the elevator ascended into the changing room, then into the top floor. The observation room. The pups jumped out, Chase staying there silently.

"Chase. Say it." Marshall whispers to Chase. Chase still doesn't know what he's talking about. Marshall decides to do it instead for his best friend. "PAW patrol is ready for action, Ryder...sir?"

The pups laughed, as Marshall wasn't used to calling Ryder sir, nor the other pups. He almost forgot the word, but Ryder really didn't care. He cared about this mission that just commenced.

"Okay. Mayor Goodway's hall his vandalized, meaning someone came in and teared everything apart. We have to fix it, pups! And Chickaletta's gone missing." Ryder interprets, to the pups gasping when hearing that there's someone missing. "So, I need all paws on deck!"

"What about me, sir?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know, Chase. It might be too risky with your memory still...not back." Ryder responded.

"But...why was i called?" Chase was still confused about that.

"I say, Chase is more braver than us, and he deserves a mission. He's done many mature, and impressed you Ryder. I say, you should pick him too." The pups turn to Ryder and nod. Chase had his head down. Ryder sighed.

"If that's what you think, then yes." Ryder answered. The pups howled. Chase ascended his head and grinned to Ryder.

"Okay, PAW patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said, missing his catchphrase from before. He headed for the pole and slid down it. The pups then, each one, slid down the slide and into their rig. And they drove off to town.

In approaching there, they bounded from their rigs and made a straight-line with Ryder approaching with the PAW patroller. Mayor Goodway hurried outside swiftly, and was satisfied to see Ryder standing there waiting for her. "Ryder!"

"Mayor. Any news of the culprit?" Ryder enquired.

"Not yet, Ryder. But i do need help. As much as i can get!"

"That's why were here!" Ryder said. He went to the pups. "Okay pups. All of you, tidy up Mayor Goodway's hall so it will be spotless. Skye, with your copter. Look from above and try find Chickaletta." Skye nodded and ran to her copter.

"Oh, my purse chicken!" Mayor Goodway exclaims.

"Don't worry, that's why were here." Ryder replied, reassuring Mayor Goodway he will help her out fully. Skye ascended her copter, and she flew, trying to spot Chickaletta with her goggles. "Chase, your turn." Ryder says, running to Chase. Chase gulped.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chase questioned, but then suddenly had courage, not presumptuos. "I mean, Chase is on the...um...case?" He guessed. Ryder giggled along with Mayor Goodway. "What a cool spy outfit!" He said bounding, looking at his spy equipment attached to him, and his suit. "Awesome! So, what am i supposed to do, Ryder?"

"Well, Chase. I need you to, uh, go to your vehicle and launch the missile!" Ryder commanded. Chase nodded and dashed to his vehicle. But then, confusion struck him as he had no idea what to do.

"What now?" Mayor Goodway questioned, she thought Chase knew how to utilize the missile, or simply he forgot. But then she remembered Chase lost his memory, to Ryder telling her that earlier on. "Poor you." She says, inaudibly.

Ryder walked up to Chase. Chase was observing the buttons vigilantly on a computer-like-screen. "Here's how to unleash it, Chase." Ryder walked and pushed a red button. The missile suddenly emerged from it's concealed place, and it prepared to take off when Ryder said two words. "Find Chickaletta." Ryder commanded it. It flew past some trees and in mid-air. "That's how to activate it. Tell it its mission and it will take off." Ryder said, sighing, depressed to Chase not having his memory. He usually loved Chase being bossy and the most mature. That was his pup.

"T-Thanks, Ryder." Chase replied, thanking him. Ryder patted Chase's head gently. "So, what now?"

"Just watch the screen and see if the missile will find Chickaletta, that i'm sure it will. Just watch." Ryder added the two words at the end, and Chase turned his head and observed the screen for ages...

* * *

Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble were in Mayor Goodway's hall. She was, of course, a mayor.

"Wow. Look at this shiny vase!" Marshall said, about to prod it when Rocky stopped him.

"No touchy. This is expensive. We ain't aloud to touch anything." Rocky reminded him, walking away.

"She never told us not to touch anything." Marshall assured him. Rocky sighed and turned round.

"You know the drill." He responded and went to sweep with a broom, he'd found lying against a wall. He used his arm-tool for holding the broom, and in the other the sweeping pan. Marshall rolled his eyes, and turned round, and completely forgot about the vase as he bumped himself into it, it falling and smashing on the floor. The pups turned round as they perceived that noise. "Ugh, I told you not to touch, Marshall."

"Sorry." He apologized. "Somebody broke that." He pointed to it. The pups rolled their eyes in agitation, and turned round to doing their work. It felt like chores to them but they loved to help, though.

"Forget it. We'll just say it was broken along with the other stuff." Rocky said.

"That's lying, dude." Zuma said.

Rocky disregarded that and kept sweeping the ground.

"I'm sure Skye would've took the blame for herself, to protect Mawshall." Zuma said.

Rocky turned round to Marshall. "Sorry, Marshall. I was a bit tempered back there."

"That's okay. Everybody does accidents." He said, walking back, practically tripping but luckily, Rocky caught him. "Thanks." Marshall blushed. He turned round and looked for work to do. He, finally decided something.

* * *

"Any luck, Skye?" Ryder asked, communicating from his Pup Pud to Skye.

Skye looked around her once more before replying. "None yet."

Ryder sighed, and turned to Mayor Goodway. "Don't worry, Mayor. We'll find her."

Mayor Goodway was biting her lip and sighed. "You're right, Ryder. I'm freaking out too much." Goodway admitted, turning to Chase. "Did you find Chickaletta?"

"Any luck, Chase?" Ryder also asked. Chase shook his head, sadly. He looked at the screen once more before sighting something. "Wait..." Ryder turned round to face Chase. So did, Mayor Goodway. "Wait, there's someting moving in...in the-"

"What, what's moving?" Mayor asked. Chase shrugged at her, before looking back at the screen. "It might be Chickaletta. Or some other pesky animal." Ryder ran to Chase's side and looked, also at the screen.

"Hmm...you're right, Chase. There is something moving." Ryder looked carefully at this screen. And ultimately, the identity was revealed. "Chickaletta!"

Mayor turned round, excited. "Really? Or are you exaggerating?"

"Nope. It's really your purse chicken, Mayor." Mayor Goodway looked at the screen and was amazed to see her purse chicken in good shape, no harm beyond it, fortunately.

"HANG IN THERE, CHICKALETTA! MOMMA'S COMIN'!" She shrieked, startled. Ryder and Chase turned to face her. "He, he, he..."

They looked at the displayed screen once more before Ryder spoke. "I'm sure we can touch sensitivity on the missile..."

"Huh?" Both Chase and Mayor Goodway said, not comprehending what Ryder said.

"I'm turning the small red dot on the missile, to attract Chickaletta, then she'll be coming back here." Ryder said, before activating another button. Mayor was amazed.

"That's smart."

"Well, don't worry, she'll be back here in no time!" Ryder reassured her, looking at the screen, then in town.

"Thanks, Ryder, so much! I appreciate your kind rescuing." Mayor thanked him. She was really thankful to have Ryder around to be on patrol with the PAW patrol.

"Any time." He said, grinning, looking at Chase who also grinned. "So, Chase, getting the hang of it?"

"Yep." He responded, looking at the screen, seeing Chickaletta following the missile, out of curiosity. "There's the chicken. I mean Chickaletta. Sorry to offend you, Chickaletta." Chase apologized, knowing it couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry. She won't get offended by that. Not once. She's so brave...and generous." Mayor responded, showing her finger. "I hope Rocky, Zuma, Marshall...and...Oh yeah, how could i forget...Zuma are doing okay."

"I'm sure they are." Ryder answered, knowing his pups won't disobey him. "So, It's alright. Oh, here's Chickaletta!" Ryder said, looking at a street, seeing Chickaletta following the missile, still curious, hoping to solve this case. It was just a chicken.

"Chicky, chicky! Chickaletta!" Mayor said, running to her purse chicken and hugging her. "Momma missed you!" She said. Chickaletta let out a ' _Ba Gerk!'_ "Your welcome."

Ryder grinned at the reunion of them. He went and pushed a button, immediately dispatching the missile in its concealed area. Skye arrived too and landed her copter carefully and got out. Ryder then looked back at the hall, and determined to go inside to see how they're getting along. He knew just fine, was the answer. He went in, Chase following behind him and Skye. Ryder looked in, and saw that the hall was complete spotless. He was amazed. "Already?"

"Six paws, and yet, everything spotless." Rocky said, appearing out of nowhere. "We were just viewing the ocean from the other room." The pups followed beside him, nodding.

"I must say, I'm pretty impressed. You all deserve a treat when we get back to the Lookout." The pups howled. Mayor walked in, also amazed.

"Wow!" She let out a squeal, which the pups' response was a laugh. "Why not? I'll send you a box full of treats for your hard work. Fast work I should say."She went and looked around. "Interesting." Seeing under the carpet, a pile of rubbish but she disregarded that. "Mhmm." She went on and finally ceased at the entrance. "Okay. You deserve it. I'll send Mr Porter with the box of treats." She said. The pups howled once more, including Chase and Skye.

"Thank you so much, Mayor Goodway. So grateful of you!" Marshall said.

"Well, no problemo. Ha. I mean...yeah...so I'll-" She stopped and saw her broken vase in the pan. "I thought that vase wasn't broken..." She said, thinking if it was or not. The pups looked at Marshall with concerned faces. Marshall took a step out the door. "Never mind." She finally said.

Ryder and the pups went into their vehicles and headed back to the Lookout, with Mayor Goodway waving her hand once more before going back into the hall. The pups and Ryder got to the Lookout shortly, it wasn't far at all. Just about 2 minutes away. That's what was really great.

The pups parked their vehicles in their spots and bounded from them. Robo-dog parked the PAW patroller, and Ryder got out, also deactivating Robo-dog in the process. There was no point in leaving him on, which would lose energy. Ryder knew its battery well enough. He got out and looked at the pups. "Well done, pups. Impressive rescuing. I must say." He said. "It's getting dark. Actually, It's already dark. Well, almost. Another half hour and it's bed-time."

The pups went back to their game. Ryder went inside the garage, attempting once more to fix it, before calling a mechanic, just to be sure. The pups were a bit tired. "Forget the game. We had fun." Chase said. "We actually had too much fun because were all tired." He continued.

"F-Forget the game? Why? Doesn't anyone want to play anymore?" The moment Marshall said that, the pups fell to the ground. "This is confusing me. I'll try help Ryder with his ATV." He said, walking into the garage which it's doors were open now, now that Ryder opened it himself.

"Anyone? Any ideas what we should do?" Rocky questioned. The pups shook their heads but were amazed a following minute later when a truck came in-front of the Lookout. Ryder heard it and stepped out of the garage to see what it was, including Marshall. It was Mr Porter.

"So fast?" Ryder enquired, walking to Mr Porter, grinning. Mr Porter got out of his truck.

"Here's the treats Mayor Goodway sent. Hope you like them." Mr Porter said, smiling. The pups howled and waited for Ryder to open the box, that Mr Porter put on the ground, but not before lifting it again and giving it to Ryder. "Here you go, Ryder. Well stored."

"Thanks." Ryder said. "Anyway, is that a new truck?"

"Yep. Satisfied you noticed. I got it for a couple hundred. It's pretty well. In good shape. I actually paid a few thousand..." He said, chuckling a bit to himself. Ryder grinned at him and turned round and set the box on the ground. "Well, thanks for the treats, Mr Porter."

"No problem, Ryder. Thank Mayor Goodway."

"I will. Again." He said. Mr Porter got into his truck that wasn't too big for its size. He initiated the engine and waved goodbye as he drifted off back to his restaurant. "So, pups. I'll open the box. You want it now? Or tomorrow?"

"It looks so tasty!" Rubble says, looking at the box that was taped. The treats weren't shown yet, because of the box.

"They are, but maybe tomorrow, Ryder." Skye said, along with the other pups nodding.

"Ok, I'll have this box opened and I'll give them in the morning tomorrow, pups." He said, walking off inside the Lookout and setting it on a table. He went outside, and Marshall followed him once more in the garage to fasten the ATV.

* * *

"Wow, this movie is so great. I actually recalle some parts of these in my childhood." Jake said, grinning, taking a sip out of his hot coco. "Very, very good."

Everest nodded. "I know, right. I'm having a great time watching it. I love when he got rescued. That almost brought me to tears. Though, the movie's about to end." Everest said, looking at the screen, showing a person carving a name on a tree. "This is really good. Thanks Jake."

"Your welcome." He responded, taking another sip from his coffee. He looked at the displayed screen once more, before getting up and walking to the counter to put his empty cup onto it. He looked back at the screen which read, _'The End'._ "It ended, already? Never expected that that fast." He said walking to the sofa and sat on it. Everest was watching from her cushion on the ground the entire movie.

"Yeah, but i enjoyed it alot." Everest replied, having an empty bowl next to her. Definitely the hot-coco in it.

"Well, that's about it." Jake said, and went to the DVD player and pressed a button, which caused the DVD to slip out from its place and Jake obtained it and put it in its case. He then concealed it in his backpack. Everest pushed a button with her paw on the remote control, causing the TV to shut off. "Wanna play a board-game or something?" Jake asked, bored a bit, as the day continued, darkening bit by bit.

"Sure."

"Let's play Backgammon."

"Okay."

"Do you know it?" Jake enquired, getting a glance of Everest, waiting for a response.

"Sure. I played it before. It's a great game!"

"Okay. Let's start." Jake reached under the counter and pulled the Backgammon out of there and set it on the counter. Everest sat on the stool, so she could reach. Jake sat down too. "Okay, I'll set them up." He set setting each 15 pieces from the Backgammon game in their place and the two dices in the middle of the board and rolled them. He got a 2 and a 4. He passed them to Everest and rolled them too. She got a 6 and a 2. "Okay, go ahead."

"I haven't played in a long time...I'm not sure how to anymore."

"Here, I'll teach you." Jake said, explaining the whole thing to Everest who sat there, listening carefully to Jake's instructions, referring to Backgammon.

* * *

Ryder and Marshall walked out of the garage.

"I've fixed the ATV, pups. Thanks for your help." Ryder said, grinning.

"No problem, Ryder." Marshall answered.

Ryder walked to the pups, inluding Marshall behind him. The pups turned round.

"Hey, Ryder." Rocky greeted first, the other pups went after him. "So, I'm pretty tired and I want to go to sleep." The other pups nodded.

"Be my guest." Ryder said satisfied.

The pups went to their Pup House's each one. It was dark outside, the clouds were settled in a clear night, a bit of wind, but no harm is done, of course. Just bright stars shining in the sky. It was one of the things the pups admired. It was so bright, and so beautiful. The pups each by one, said good-night to each other, then Ryder. They then went inside their pup-houses.

The pups had alot of fun throughout the day. It was really impressive. The whole day. Chase playing a competition with the pups, then a rescuing mission. They had the time of their lives, as far as Ryder could tell. Ryder was really content to have his pups around with him, every day, constantly. They were his precious. They were something special to Ryder, and they knew they couldn't disobey him. Not after what Ryder has done and gave to them in the past. It was all because of Ryder, an 11 year old boy, leading the group of pups. He was an excellent mechanic, though even when he tried to get another mechanic to fix the ATV, he thought he was missing something. But he wasn't. He fixed the ATV ultimately, with a helping paw, Marshall. So, It was pretty obvious Ryder knew what he had to do. He knew how to invent and fix. He was a tech-boy. Hi-tech stuff was practically his life. Or actually it is. Ryder loved having his pups around. They were family to him. That's all that mattered.

Chase was the only one standing, the other pups fast asleep. Chase walked to Ryder who observed him coming over. "Can't sleep, can you?"

"It's not that Ryder." Chase replied.

"Then what is it, Chase? I'm patient, don't worry."

"I had so much fun today. So much fun with Marshall, Skye and the pups. It was amazing. I'm sure I'm patient also. I have patience, I know that." Chase said, making an attempt to remain confident. Ryder sighed, after all this, Chase still thought he could get his memory back. Ryder also had faith, and knew he would but maybe...not these days.

"Chase, you're an amazing, natural rescuer. Believe me, there's no one as amazing and skillful as you and the pups. You and the pups are a team. You're the PAW patrol, for crying out loud. You have petience, that's it. Acquire that. And confidence. Just...be confident." Ryder said, kneeling down, face to face with Chase who seemed a bit depressed. "I know you heard the word confidence and patience alot, and It might be getting on your nerves but you can't help that. This is the only advice I can give you. If I could more I would." Ryder got up and sighed. "It's been a long day. Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow. Good night, Chase." Ryder said, walking inside the Lookout.

"Good-night, Ryder...sir." Chase ultimately said, knowing Ryder didn't hear it, but Chase still wanted to say it. He went into his Pup-house and shut the door. He sat there quietly, for a few minutes. "This was a long day." And with that, Chase drifted off to sleep, already awaiting the next day to begin.

 _'I need confidence and...patience. What am I in for? In for what?'_

* * *

 _This chapter was intense, don't you's agree? And looooong. The longest chapter so far. The record. I never imagined making a chapter this long, but here it is just for you viewers! Thanks for supporting the story so far, It's been a great time! I'm gonna try upload a chapter quicker If i can. I actually can. Sometimes, I don't feel like writing but i do need some encouragememt. So far, so good, right? Anyway, review, tell me what you thought! Every review is something big and wonderful of great quality! So thanks so much for supporting this story! I'm so satisfied! And satisfied that this is an accomplishment so far! And satisfied to write more...which i will, don't you worry! It'll be here, shortly, i hope. So, look below..._

 _ **Coming soon..."Shenanigans" in March 17th...or later...**_

 _Cool, right? I hope it is March 17th. It's just that, I've got so much weight on my shoulder these days. So, Well, i hope you look forward to that TOO! The next release date of the next chapter is currently unknown. Sorry 'bout that, but I'll try my best. So, thanks, review, PM me if you have some suggestions! Thank you! Have a wonderful day!_

 ** _JoshDD_**


	21. Note for Left Isolated

**Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter or anything relevant. Though, I did want to declare and EVERY one of you will have a choice.**

 _ **Should I continue with 'Left Isolated'?**_

 _ **Or should I cancel it and disregard it?**_

 **Many of you will be like, why would you say something like that, or good question or I don't know? Well, you see, I am so content, and so, so satisfied because of your reviews and all that! Every one of yout reviews are positive :) Thank you so much for making Left Isolated an accomplishment so far...But I may not be able to continue on with it. I'm not sure If i am doing something incorrect, that's making most of you not to view the story anymore. Stupid question. But, i would like feedback. I'm actually not comprehending some stuff at the moment...and i know i've update the story every once and a while. Every once and a while is a big thing for me. I mean...the only reason I'm doing storys, is for people to enjoy reading story's about PAW patrol or whatever other fiction work there is. I love you all for supporting me...that means SO much for me. It's such a good sentiment. Thank you all so far...**

 **There's been alot of weight lifted on my shoulder these things...maybe it might be the reason I'll cease writin' this story...or...something else is. You see, I'm not bragging or anything but everytime i See a review for updating a new chapter, i feel special. I feel so, so content. You's are making me feel this content. It's all so appreciative...thanks so much! So wonderful to have a community around here and there, liking my storys makes me feel a good, experienced writer. Thanks for all your reviews, views, everything so far...Like i said...am i doing something wrong? Or should i just cancel this and forget about it? It's all been such rough days for me these days...so cooperative? Not really...**

 **So, I would like to know if you all, as a community** ** _like_** **this story, or if i'm doing something wrong. PM's are greatly appreciated. So are reviews. It would be a great display. For feedback i mean. Thanks so far...so far so good? Or so far, so bad? I don't know. I'm doing this for all of you who gave me support throughout this story...thank you once more.**

 **I'll be in touch with everyone one of you when i can...so..** ** _.thanks._**

 ** _JoshDD_**


	22. Intolerable

**_So, im back with another chapter. I've read the reviews, and seen that they're all enormously polite, thank you! I thought i WAS doing something incorrect, but when i read each one of them, my hopes were high again. I'm not doing anything wrong, after all. Thanks for advising me to continue, and not discontinue. I guess I'll continue on with it...I'm also in depression these days...I hope it passes away, other than that, thank you so much for your reviews! I'll continue this chapter just for every one of you who supports me throughout this! It's an accomplishment so far, it would've not been if i hadn't received so much support and wonderful reviews. If only I can meet each one of you in real life, i would. Thank you again!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20: Intolerable_**

 _J_ ust what he thought would happen, really didn't happen. Marshall thought twice before heading to Chase's pup-house. It was later in the morning...The pups were already, of course, woken up. Ryder was outside, helping Zuma and Rocky achieve their intent. Skye was inside the Lookout looking for her bathing cap. The PAW patrol were heading for the beach in the afternoon. The sun was unconcealed, displaying its enormous light of its intense vivid rays. Needles of daylight were streaming inside the Lookout, although, Skye was seeking her bathing cap. Rubble was outside, preparing with his vast equipment. The PAW patrol, weren't actually going to the beach, but more like beside it. There's been a new swimming pool deposited beside the beach, and everyone was heading there for such a hot glamorious day. Thr pool was about four times larger than the normal pool, which was small. This one was extended, a new pool, perhaps. The PAW patrol couldn't wait getting there.

Ryder walked inside the Lookout, not to Skye's expectations, but she really did need a helping hand with finding it. "Ryder, have you seen my cap? My bathing cap?" Skye said, to make it more sustainable and more understandable to Ryder.

"No haven't seen it. Sorry, Skye."

Skye sighed, and walked outside. "I guess I'll look for it in my pup-house...again." She added the last word, admitting the truth of her already have looked in her pup house.

Ryder walked into his room and withdrew his swimming trunks from his wardrobe, then walked outside, but not before coming back in with no hesitation, also grabbing his goggles and then left. He went into the observation deck, on the second floor, and took his Pup Pad and also his camera. Just in-case they have an amazing time there, they might shoot some pics. Ryder then ambled outside.

Marshall thought twice before going to Chase's pup house. It was because he didn't really have a choice, and that choice was bewildering for him. It was because he wanted to spend more time with Chase, but thought twice before going to him, because he didn't want to devastate this day for him...just in-case. It might go wrong. Some predicament, maybe. He needed to be alert for his best friend, and attempt to not cause any harrasment at the pool, for everyone to enjoy a nice, hot day.

Marshall turned round and walked to Skye who was concerned. "What's the matter Skye?"

"Oh, nothing. My bathing cap. Can't find it, it's nowhere." She whimpered a bit, Marshall being the hero, attempted to seek it, and return it.

"Don't worry, Skye. I'll find it for you!" Marshall assured her, she leaped and nuzzled Marshall's fur. Marshall was quite surprised. "Uh, Skye?"

Chase unsealed the door from his pup-house and when he saw Skye nuzzling Marshall's fur, he sighed. ' _What am i doing to myself?_ ' He thought, a tear forming in his eyes, gazing at them two in depression.

Skye heard the Dalmatian and withdrew herself from his fur. "Sorry." She apologized. Marshall blushed. "That was wrong, but i meant it only as a friend." Marshall nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I'll constantly love you as family!" Marshall said. After saying the word family, he thought of Everest immediately. _'Where are you, Everest? I wanna tell you how much i love you but you're...not here to hear it.'_ Marshall sighed.

"What's wrong?" Skye enquired, she then saw Chase in the background, and instantly Chase turned his back in annoyance, but couldn't help it. He swore at his memory, and put his head inside his pup house and looked for something. Skye sighed, and looked at Marshall for an acknowledgement.

"N-Nothing." Marshall lied. He sighed again. He hated lying. "I mean..." He determined, to tell Skye and quit lying. "I miss Everest...I wish she was here, so we could go inside the swimming pool, have a contest of racing..." Marshall sighed once more, before grinning at Skye who grinned back. "I can wait. I'm patient." He walked away, going to Chase, now knowing he couldn't possibly ruin the day, exceedingly. He waited for Chase to get what he needed to. 5 seconds past. Then 10. Then 15 seconds. Marshall lost his patience, and thought Chase was trying to disregard him. "Chase."

Chase spoke no word, jut grunted loudly. Marshall tried looking inside, but it looked like it wasn't a possibility to endeavour. "Chase. Are you alright?"

Chase turned round, he glared at Marshall who was puzzled suddenly. "I'm..." Chase's glare faded away, knowing there was no motivation of being angry. "I'm...not okay." He determined to take a walk instead. Ryder mentioned they'd be hitting the road in the PAW patroller in less than an hour. Possibly, a half hour. Marshall provided space for Chase, but Chase had his own to walk on.

 _'I'm sorry, Chase. If...i'm not such a good friend."_ Marshall was sorrowful, he turned round and went inside his own pup-house. That's when it began to rain, unexpectedly. The sun concealed behind the clouds, much darker clouds were now forming. It wasn't raining as hard, but then it began taking a level higher and higher...More rain was dropped from the clouds, preticipation. Rain was now condensing the ground heavily. The pups were now disconsolate because of the rain. Ryder ran out and alerted the pups about it.

"Pups, quickly, inside!" He shouted, the pups obeyed, and the doors from the entrance of the Lookout automatically opened, letting them inside. Except for Marshall, and Chase who returned swiftly and went inside his pup-house and sealed the door. "Looks like no pool for today." The pups were quite annoyed.

"For a second, it was so bright and sooooo, hot! And then the next thing you know...rain!" Rocky said, aloud. "How is that even possible?" Ryder shrugged, he opened his Pup Pad screen, and looked at the weather. "Hmm, it says here, according to the meterologists, who studys satellite images and all that, it's gonna rain for the rest of...the day." Ryder said, unsatisfied. The pups 'awwwed' in anxiety. "And good news too. We're heading to the beach, I mean swimming pool tomorrow. Actually, tomorrow will be one degree higher than today, so that's fortunate." The pups still had a little 'hooray' in them, but decided to not display it. They sat on the cushions, obtaining no more decisions on what to do.

"Look's like everyone's day is ruined." Skye said, annoyed. The pups nodded. That's when Ryder remembered.

"Where's Marshall and Chase?" He interrogated, not wanting to, but was quite terrified for their safety. Not that they'll be safe, but not.

"Pwobably inside their pup houses. I don't know, dude." Zuma questioned, displaying no concern on the outside, but on the inside, his inner excitement was to level 0. If there's a level 0.

Ryder remained calm. The pups sighed, and what to begin with, was just concluded. The pups criticized the rain.

"Okay, no beach, what now?" Rocky asked. The pups shrugged.

"I don't know, Rocky. Looks like the weather has different plans."

"Better if the rain kisses my butt goodbye..." Rocky mumbled. Ryder thought he heard properly what Rocky just said.

"What was that Rocky?"

"Umm, nothing relevant Ryder. Heheh." Rocky answered, downtown of all this experience. "What should we do now?"

"Turn the TV on pups...if it works." He added, not sure if it will of the electricity. Zuma nodded and clicked a button on the remote control, causing the TV to turn on, but not long before it was suspending.

"Laggy, not good." Skye said, sighing. She grasped the remote control, and switched channels, and just to her expectations it still didn't resolve. The pups 'awwed' in frustration. Looks like the day wasn't going the way they hoped it would. Marshall then ambled inside, all soked from the rain.

"Stupid rain." He mumbled, before covering his mouth, then knowing it was pointless. "Hey pups." He greeted, he then quivered. "I'm not so sure we'll be able to head to the pool anymore..." He walked and sat on a cushion beside Skye.

"It's okay, Marshall. Don't worry, the weather in nice tomorrow...Right, Ryder?" Skye enquired, Ryder nodding. Ryder took hold of the remote control and switched the TV off. Marshall grinned at Skye, pleasant, making him better already. She added more comfort, by adding another cushion too him. "Better be comfy, not to catch a cold." She reminded him, then looked at Ryder.

"Okay, no pool today. Looks like we'll have a change of plans." Ryder said.

"Change of plans?" Rubble questioned, quite confused. He was slightly annoyed anymore.

"Yes." Ryder answered, procceeding ahead. "So, that's the part. I don't know the change of plans." Ryder gave up, bounding on a cushion that was a bit too small for him, but he really didn't care. Not now. "Well, pups. I'm taking a rest..." And immediately Ryder was out cold. He snored a few times which cracked the pups up. But then, really, it was getting annoying. Rocky got on top of Ryder and smacked him, causing the boy to cease snoring. Marshall had his mouth opened wide at that image. He then didn't really care, as it was also annoying to him.

"Well, pups. What should we do?" Marshall asked, out of suggestions at the moment. The pups still shivered as they looked outside the Lookout. Suddenly, without a trace, the rain ceased. The pups looked at each other, content about this. They then stepped outside each by one. Ryder opened one eye, and attempted to adjust them from getting up. It was solely 3.20 p.m, fortunately, alot of time left to do any activities, excluding the idea of going to the pool on a hot day, that instantly converted into a cold, damp, rainy day that just ceased a moment ago. It wasn't too mositure though.

"Wow...that was quick." Rocky said, quite surprised by this all. Dripping rain from the roof of their pup houses, Marshall determined that that was not important at all. The pups were outside, followed by Ryder a minute later...

"Well, the rain may have stopped, but unfortunately, there's no chance of us going to the pool anyway. Nonetheless, you're free to do whatever you may improvise, pups." Ryder walked to his garage, that left the pups still thinking. Chase was still in his pup house.

* * *

' _I want answers.'_ He thought. _'_ _Answers, that will answer my questions, such as, when will i get my...memory back?'_ He sighed, giving up hope, any to achieve. He wanted to determine, to see what firm decision he would make, that wouldn't bring any harrasments or anything like that, and not to convert it. He knew this was hopeless. He then heard a knock. "Yes?"

"It's me, Marshall."

Chase sighed. What would he say? He decided to just go with the flow and forget about the rest. He unsealed his pup house door, and seen that the rain ceased, displaying that there was no current sound anymore. That made more sens to him. "What do you need?" Chase said, once getting out of his pup house.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. No swimming pool at the moment...everyone was looking forward to that. All of Adventure Bay, but their perfect day is doomed because of some idiotic rain." Chase raised an eyebrow. He never expected this. "So, what should we all do now? Boredom." Marshall concluded. He sighed, looking back at the pups who spoke among each other, then back at Chase who began speaking.

"I have nothing to advise anything to you about...or the pups. Sorry." Chase turned to get back inside, but stopped once Marshall called him again. He sighed.

"Chase." Marshall said. "Have a...good nap." He then ambled off, towards the other pups presumably. Chase sighed.

 _'Why did I let him down? I'm so...made up of an idiot.'_ He walked inside and shut to door in frustration, then closed his eyes, to get some sleep out of the way. Surely, he was exhausted, but never expected to sleep in the middle of the day. But no harm done, anyway.

* * *

The pups came up with positive and negative thoughts. Firstly, they've got some suggestions to declare. Some of them have differences from each other, but it was still chuffed to be heard by the pups. Firstly, Chase said his solely suggestion. He woke up about half hour ago...he may have been depressed, yet confident and that was sufficient.

"Okay. Maybe just sleep in, forget this ever happened, and...well...let's say I've got no brilliant suggestions. Actually, I've got another one but I'm not so sure about it." Chase said. He looked at the pups and continued his speech, that wasn't really a speech. "You should all go." The pups shook their heads, each one of them. "What?"

"We have no idea's dude." Zuma said, the pups nodding their heads.

"But you all looked like you wanted to speak..." Chase was puzzled.

"Yeah, mine was cooking. I'm weally wavenous." Zuma spoke up firstly. Chase then looked at Rocky.

"Wanted to make sure if Ryder needed something fixed. But nothing. Anyways, that wasn't relevant to either of any of you." That came out wrong a bit to Rocky who shrugged. He sighed and sat down. "Such a bad, bad day..." He sighed again.

"I've got nothing." Skye said. Marshall hadn't too. Rubble also.

"Okay. Then I've got nothing that good to say." Chase looked outside, it wasn't raining like earlier on. "I'm taking a walk." He ambled outside.

The suggestions the pups wanted, was to do some activitied, like games or something, now that there was no beach, unfortunately. They were bored. Boredom struck each one of them. Of course, that seemed reasonable, as it was. The pups turned on the TV once more, and fortunately, it worked! The rain was not to be criticized for anymore. The pups, however, forgot about the pool once they set their eyes on the TV to watch a new episode of one of their favourite animated series. It was actually also hilarious to then.

Ryder was in his garage. He got out, and saw Chase walking on his own.

"Chase! Where's the pups?"

"Inside. Watching...I think." He said the last part of his sentence, quite slowly and quietful. He, suddenly, clutched his head in pain. He felt dizzy, a bit. He fell to the ground. Ryder gasped and ran to him in an instant.

"Chase!" Ryder got to him, and breathed a sigh of relief once Chase turned his head. "Chase. Are you okay?"

"I...I...I-I'm okay. I'm okay." He got up, and walked away. "I'm sorry that this hasn't turned out the way you wanted, Ryder...sir." Ryder was almost in tears, but was brave enough to hold it in.

"Be okay. Please." Ryder said, turning round, and headed for the garage anew.

Chase felt rejected. He suddenly had an idea. He saw a little hilltop. He dashed to it, carefully to not slip, casually. He pondered over his idea. He then was determined. He knew it was the right thing. That's what he thought. His idea was...that to somehow prove that he could earn his reward back. That 'reward' being his memory. He needed to prove, to display the proof to everyone. He needed that encouragement. He then thought about something really deadly. _'What if i try bring pain to myself? That way, I might get it back. It'll solely work if it hits my temple...'_ He pondered over it. "No. I can't do it! Urgh!" He looked around him making sure no one was looking. He denied his suggestion. He couldn't. He couldn't show proof. That's when the unspeakable happened. Just when he turned round to get back to the pups, to enjoy a nice moment with them, he unfortunately, no luck, slipped, causing him to fall and shriek. He tumbled down the small hill, coming to a halt. That halt was his deadline. That halt...was a random, big rock. The most unimaginable thing occured. It was sufficient.

* * *

"I'm telling you Everest, this was an awesome day. Though, lucky for us, the rain came lashing down right when we finished our daily activities." Jake walked inside the cabin, twice as bigger than the one at his resort. Everest followed.

The daily activities Jake mentioned was the things they enjoyed. They first went to the museum the day before, it wasn't in the daily basis, but whatever. This day, they went to a swimming pool, early in the morning, Jake remembered the news that rain would proceed after morning, in the afternoon. They then went to a small arcade area, luckily, in the middle of a competition. Neither of them won. Everest came 3rd place. Jake came 4th. They had an amazing day so far. They then went to a cafe, then again to the swimming pool. It was large. That was why they went again, it was too good.

Jake was still wet a bit. He would rather be moisture, than wet. But, he didn't care about the consequences of when you go inside a swimming pool, and you come out. That was awesome to him. He would rather snowboard or ski, but this was still too good. The sun was glimmering repeatedly when they were there. Unfortunately, when they got out, the rain had happened. But it was still fun, at least.

They went inside the cabin and Jake bounded on the sofa. "So, exhausted..." He says, as Everest went into the small kitchen. This really was a weird cabin, yet comfortable. Everest took hold of the remote control. "You should dry out...first." Everest showed him how she was sparkling. He nodded and grinned. He got up. "I'll take a quick shower." That was also another weird thing. The cabin was shaped weirdly inside, but yet, again, comfortable.

"I also need to take a bath after..." She took the remote control, switched on the TV and pressed a button, to reveal a channel on the screen.

* * *

Chase was motionless. Not a single muscle was moving. This was...the worst, most unimaginable thing. But it looked like the subsequent will happen, in a few seconds...This was unbearable. One cough. One witness. What next?

* * *

 **Wow. Just...wow. I wanted to surprise you all with a few suspense in this chapter. I'm also sorry if i had no credence in myself earlier on...when i thought i done something wrong...forgive me.**

 **I hope you DID look forward to that, and just like you'll look forward for my upcoming, other story ' _Shenanigans'_ I've completed once chapter...well, to be more truthful, practically. I've already started the next chapter. I'll even start the next...this story will contain 9 chapters. The rest of the details are in the story itself at the beginning of the story. The note, i usually do every single time i update something, ya know? **_Release Date:_ _**March 17th**_ _ **...**_

 **So, I'm really grateful to do this story...just for you all...it's been an accomplishment so far, all your support, PM's, reviews, everything you have done to support this story has been high! Thank you. That's all I wanna do. I just wanna thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Lol. I'm really thrilled myself for the next chapter. So, I hope you look forward to that AND Shenanigans.**

 _Did you notice something in the last chapter? At the end? If you did. That was an error, unfortunately. You know my motto? Be on the Lookout? Unfortunately, i didn't add that in. I forgot it. So, that was something else fun. Congratulations to the ones who did. Well, I'll add it NOW._

 _ **Be On The Lookout!**_ _For the next upcoming chapter. Release Date: **March 17th..**_

 _Same date as the release date of Shenanigans. So you'll be pumped up 'bout that. Two storys one day. Two updates, so yeah._

 _What did you think about this chapter? Was it tense enough? Did you like all the different emotions? And Chase...so dreadful. Marshall is now my favourite character, just to mention, but that doesn't mean I can kill off Chase. Chase is still my favourite too. You'll see what happens to him. If you think you know, review. Don't if you don't need to. I'll know that you'd view it. That's still very awesome!_

 _So, hope you liked it! Wow, cya next in the next chapter! Have a nice, wonderful day!_


	23. Regained, yet Furious

**Hey everyone, It's Patrick's Day! (Though, I don't believe in Patrick's day) And I was determined to make this and SHENANIGANS ON PD!(Patrick's Day). Two storys to read. Quite impressive, right? Again, thanks so much for all your support throughout this story. I'll make sure this chapter will make you really content! A few questions:**

 _Did Chase die?_ **You will find out! But think again, do you think I'd make him die?**

 _Did Chase fall on purpose off the cliff?_ **Nope, he didn't mean it. If you look properly it says, he was gonna return back to the pups, but unfortunately tumbled down the small hill, colliding the rock. So, here's your answer!**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! AND the next story, 'Shenanigans' also updated today. First chapter. Details in the story itself.** _So, relax and enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Regained, yet Furious.**_

Jake took a quick shower. He got out, just to see Everest and the display of the screen. She was staring at it, concentrated, with what he didn't expect. Concentration is bad. That's what Jake thought. He knew that if you concentrated on something, really hard, then you're not thinking about anything else at the moment, except for that one thing. That's what Everest was doing. Jake grinned and got in-front of the TV.

"Hey!?" Everest said, a bit angry. Jake disregarded her.

"Too much concentration. You were rarely blinking." Jake reminded her, he walked out of the way, and Everest set her full vision right on the screen again, but hesitated a few seconds later. She looked at Jake who had a towel, wrapped around his neck. "I'm gonna go change. Then let's go get some ice-cream or something..." He went inside the bathroom again. He was in his boxers, anyway. Everest nodded to herself, with comfort she decided to shut down the TV and go outside to get some fresh air.

She got outside, she inhaled and exhaled. Jake was right. Blinking too less is bad enough. Everest grinned at people walking by, just a few metres away. She walked back inside and waited on the sofa. Jake came out of the bathroom, all dressed neatly and comfortable. "How come you're not watching what you were a minute ago?" He enquired.

"Well, I don't know what part interested me, but forget 'bout it. Better to have a walk with my best friend, than to stare at a TV all day." Everest replied. Jake smiled, and she tagged along with him, ambling outside. Jake also got his backpack as he had some important stuff in there, he needed to use. The cabin was then deserted.

* * *

One cough. Chase coughed once. Just once, unfortunately. Blood was trickling down his temple, his heart, going at a speed so unimaginable, that he couldn't bear it for another second, but here he was attempting to. But it was no use. He was then unconscious all of a sudden. His neurons were transporting messages to his brain, that completely converted. One witness. It was Ryder. He had a tear, just one. So...petrified, yet paralyzed with fear. No. No, no! "CHASE!" Ryder let go of a tool, that was grasped in his hand. He tripped once, but broke the fall with his hand, then got up and ran as fast as he can. "CHASE!"

"What was that?" Rocky asked.

The pups were confused.

"C-Chase?" Marshall questioned, in thoughts. "CHASE!" He dashed as lightning outside, and saw Ryder running to a visible rock, but no Chase. How come? ' _He might be beside the rock!'_ Marshall ran as fast as his paws can take him. Way quicker than the others. The others, instantly followed him, running too.

Ryder, as soon as he ran past some trees, he saw Chase, right there. Bloody. Ryder began to cry. He fell to the ground. "No!" He ran to Chase, and held him in his hands. "Chase get up. That's an order...Chase!" Ryder couldn't help but cry all the way through. It was so miserable to the young buy, so depressed...it was the worse. So...scared.

The pups all gasped as soon as they emerged at the scene. Marshall was quivering from side to side. His heart, pounding twice as faster. He gulped. "C-Chase?" He walked, silently, to Chase. Ryder looked up, with tears in his eyes. "No. Chase wake up. NOW!"

"Chase. Please hear me out. I've been so NOT helpful these days. I could've done more, I could. If i can change the past, i would. If I would die, just to get you back, I would! Please. I wasn't a good...father. Please, Chase. I beg you." Ryder begged, tears still flowing down his face. Just like the pups. "Please. Chase." Ryder reached for Chase's pulse. Then his heart. Ryder practically got a heart-attack. There was no beat. Nothing. Just...nothing. "Chase! Wake up! Please! CHASE! NO! NO, NO! Please don't go! I'm begging you..." Ryder now got a lump in his throat. "This was too much for you...why you? CHASE! WAKE UP! CHASE!"

* * *

Darkness took over Chase's body. He was motionless, lying there, completely unconscious. Nothing to do. Nothing to attempt. Nothing to say. A light...A light was shown. Like at an end of a tunnel. Then...a memory. A lovely memory.

* * *

 _Chase was dreaming. He was._

He saw Ryder in the midst of a park. He ran over to him. "Chase!" Chase grinned. "Try again, Chase. This is a frisbee. Say it. Fr-is-bee."

"Firbisee." Ryder chuckled, he was only 9 years old. This was the time when he adopted Chase. An actual pup. Ryder loved that. "You're getting there, Chase. That's it! Say Chase. Ch-ase."

"Chase!" Chase said, elevated leaping up and then down. Ryder ran to him.

"Well done! You did it, Chase! You're now my official member! A helper! Second-in-command. You happy, or should i change something around?" Chase liked that, and licked Ryder's face, causing the boy to laugh in excitement.

 _Suddenly, that memory faded away, and another one appeared._

"Chase! I'm really disappointed in you, mister!" Ryder said, crossing his arms. This was a time later, after Ryder adopted him. Chase attempted to save a kitten from a tree and failed, doing so, he knocked Mayor Goodway over, which she was also disappointed. They were in a room, that apparently, Chase never saw, but it was well designed. Nice paintings, mounted clock, wallpaper blue and green. "What should you say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry. I was just t-trying to help, Ryder." Chase stuttered, a little depressed. Ryder sighed and walked up to him. "Maybe I'm not needed for this kind of job. Maybe...more of a spy or something?" Chase suggested. Suddenly, Ryder's eyes widened.

"That's an amazing idea, Chase!"

"Sure, Ryder...sir?" This was the first time Chase said 'sir'. Ryder grinned.

"No need to call me that if you don't want to." Ryder reassured him.

"I want to." Chase said, he jumped on Ryder and licked him. "Sorry i failed the assignment from earlier on today, Ryder." Chase apologized, wanting forgiveness. And here Ryder was, giving it to him. "Sir." Chase concluded, grinning with wide eyes.

"No need to apologize, Chase. You're still the best pup I can ask for!" Chase laughed, and licked Ryder once more.

 _Then another memory passed, this one also, faded away._

This was when Marshall was introduced, right after Chase saved him from that small cliff by the seashore. Marshall owe'd Chase a big one. "I owe you." Marshall said, licking Chase's cheek once. He blushed.

"What's your name again?"

"Marshall. You can call me Marsh for short." Marshall grinned. "Thank you, Chase, for saving me. And thank you Ryder too, for making my life a better place, with two future family members." Marshall said, confidently. Ryder grinned and pulled him in for an embrace. Chase grinned.

"We're best friends now." Chase said, looking at Marshall. Marshall nodded. "Yes!"

"I...never had a best friend before." Marshall admitted to Chase. Chase rolled his eyes playfully. "You do now." He said, and licked Marshall back on his cheek. Marshall this time blushed. Ryder couldn't help but stare at their friendship develop.

 _These memories caused Chase to move a bit in the real world. Then another memory came by, just like a passenger from a train, that disembarked._

"All these adorable times I had with you pups, was sincerely amazing. And will still be." Ryder was looking at Chase, Marshall, Skye and Rocky. Skye and Rocky joined the group too. "They were high-spirited."

"This is the PAW patrol, Ryder, I'm supposed to amaze you with my skills." Chase grinned at Ryder. Ryder grinned back. The pups nodded. "Ryder, I'll always be a part of the PAW patrol, and I will never desert it, right? Promise me."

Ryder grinned and promised. "I promise." He said, sure that he'd keep Chase invulnerable, along with the rest of his members of the PAW patrol. Chase grinned.

* * *

"I promised you, Chase. I promised." Ryder held Chase tighter, still grasped in his hands. "Please. Don't go. Not yet. You...belong here." Ryder had a stream of tears running down his face. He was in deep depression, such as the other pups, also crying. He held Chase so tight. "I love you," Ryder whispered in the Shepherds ear. Suddenly, a movement was visible. Ryder's hopes were his again. "I know you're there, Chase. I know that. Please, come back. We all love you."

* * *

 _Ultimately, the last memory was displayed in Chase's memory._

"Okay." Ryder said. He held out a cake in-front of Chase. It was his birthday. One candle on it. Ryder grinned and set the cake on a table. Marshall was sitting in a seat next to Chase, so was Skye, Rocky and Zuma. Rubble was not yet confirmed. "Happy birthday, Chase."

"Happy birthday, buddy." Marshall also said, patting Chase's back. Chase grinned, and then they all sang 'happy birthday' to Chase. At the conclusion of the song, Chase blew out the candles, content, to be with his family.

"Happy birthday, Chase." Ryder said, lastly.

"This is...so wonderful, thanks, Ryder, sir...And you pups! You're all amazing!"

* * *

Chase opened an eye, then the other, which shocked Ryder. "C-Chase? You okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ryder." Chase answered. "And pups?"

"Chase!" Ryder exclaimed, embracing him so tight, that Chase couldn't breathe. He exhaled, as soon as Ryder let go of him.

It was a coincidence that Chase was still alive. So...his sentiments began working again, just like his brain, like his heart, blood pumping. Everything worked. Everything was okay up to this moment, all that was gone, just reappeared. That was like a miracle, yet Ryder couldn't believe it. It was amazing how Chase survived this bloody collision. So many broken-hearts in-front of Chase, they knew they couldn't proceed forward with their missions, not without their spy Chase. If he was gone, Ryder would've needed a new pup to fit in, a new spy, but it looks like that all changed. It was fine, no more concern, no more crying, but was that all? Ryder felt something, something wasn't right to him? Then a question lit inside him? Did that collision permit his memory back? Ryder had so little to find out, yet here was his source. He touched Chase's temple, earning a squeal from him. "You alright, Chase?"

"What happened?" He ignored Ryder. "The last thing I remember, Ryder, is that I attacked Marshall." That sent terror inside the Dalmatian's eyes and heart, he took a step back. Ryder gulped. He was ready to protect Marshall, if that was the last thing to do. "I...Marshall?" Chase looked among the pups, to their right, was the spotted pup, Dalmatian, Marshall.

What did this mean? Did he truly regain his memory back, but not when he forgave Marshall, and was smashed by the truck? Bad, to worse. That's what was happening, suddenly. What did all this define into, really? Ryder needed sufficient answers.

"M-Marshall." Chase limped over to him, and suddenly, he hugged his best friend. Marshall was confused, what- But that's when Chase pushed Marshall back, he clutched his stomach, Chase used his paw, to guide himself.

"Chase!" Ryder ran and hit Chase, accidentally on his back causing him to collapse, Ryder went to Marshall's aid. There was a wound, blood was appearing at the wound, then Marshall collapsed. But wasn't unconsious, he still had power. Ryder held Marshall in his hands.

"He's a tratior, Ryder. A real one. He's not my best friend, he and Skye-" That caused him to shut up, when Skye lifted her paw and smacked Chase across the face. Chase whined. He revealed a small scar at his lip. Skye, did in fact, use her paw. Claw. Chase disregarded Skye and continued talking. "Ryder, he's-"

"Be quiet, Chase!" Skye said aloud, startling the pups and Ryder. But not Marshall. She hated all this. She actually regretted doing what she just done. Smacking Chase across the face. She thought she wasn't herself. Marshall wanted to show Chase a lesson, but Ryder had Marshall pinned down. He understood that Ryder was just trying to protect, but he thought he could himself. He bit Ryder's hand, not wanting to, drawing blood, but it was the only way.

"Marshall!" Ryder called out, but Marshall ignored him and set his view on Chase, who clutched his face.

"I-I thought you changed, Chase. I thought you're back. But you're not. You are not Chase. You are someone else, a dark spirit..." Chase was now enraged, he lifted his paw, but Marshall was too fast this time, and before Chase knew it, he was pinned down by Marshall. "Chase, stop resisting." Marshall assured him. "Don't make me hurt you, for goodness sake!"

"I'm not scared of you, Marshall." Chase admitted. Marshall let go of him and Chase stood up. "I'm not. All you've done, was got my heart...broken. What you done with Skye-" Skye did not raise her paw this time, but Marshall interrupted him.

"That was an accident. I told you like a million times!" The Dalmatian bellowed in Chase's face and frowned at him. Before Chase could do anything Marshall had him pinned down once more. "No more harm!" He exclaimed. Chase ignored him and tried resisting but couldn't fight against the Dalmatian's strength. "Chase!"

Marshall let go of him and Chase began crying on the ground. "A-All, I-I ever wanted was...my memory b-back." He stuttered, still crying. Tears were released. "I've got it back, but what good does it do?" Chase concluded, he examined himself and then he collapsed.

* * *

 _"Chase, I forgive you, please come with us. You belong in the PAW patrol." Marshall said. "Please, Chase. I forgive you."_

 _"Marshall had done nothings wrong. I may feel love towards him but Skye got to him first and it's not his fault he was with Skye, maybe that's the way it should be and someone has to knock some sense into you Chase because if nobody does, everything will get even worse than it is now. So you see, you were wrong, not Marshall." Everest interpreted, shoving her face in Marshall's face._

 _"I forgive you, Chase. Now do you accept it or not?" The Dalmatian enquired._

 _Chase thought about that and shook Marshall's hand. The trio walked across a road but not before a truck was in sight and suddenly, Chase was knocked out unconsciously by its force. **(GA** **SP)...**_

* * *

Chase gasped for air. "I don't understand..." Ryder sighed, he was holding Chase in his arms.

Marshall walked up to him. "I forgave you, if you recall that. E-Everest was there. Do you now remember?" Chase was still perturbed. Chase looked at Ryder, then at Marshall.

"I...do remember it." Chase looked at Marshall's paw clutching his stomach in agony. Chase's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, I'm so, so sorry, Marshall. If-"

"That's okay, Chase." Marshall replied. Chase didn't think he was gonna be let out that easily. "You didn't know. You were trying what you thought was right."

"What I done, was completely wrong. It felt so ignorant to me. I was so...stupid. I can't believe what I done."

"I'm satisfied you know what you're saying. All this time, you were different, without your memory felt like I wasn't your best friend. Not even your friend. I wanted to cease that, but I couldn't take advantage of it. I was weak. I'm sorry, Chase. I truly am." Marshall apologized but Chase was confused. Chase knew he's the one who should be apologizing and not Marshall. A tear flowed down Chase's cheek. He walked to Marshall.

"No. I...was weak. You were...so strong. You helped me, buddy. I love you Marshall. I'm so sorry I had hatred for you...you're right...an evil spirit was lurking inside me, but it's vanished. It's all gone. Thanks to you. You're family, Marshall." Marshall grinned, tears forming in his eyes, along with the other pups'. Including Ryder. "T-That's all that matters." Marshall bursted into tears and embraced his best friend. He was a brother to him. "I'm so sorry. I regret everything. All harm that I brought to you, was brought to me too. That was determined by destiny, Marshall. You're more smarter than me, more intelligent than me, more braver than me, more confident than me, more tougher than me. You're all these things, we're not equal. You're more...powerful than me."

"Don't be silly, Chase. We are likewise. We're both brave and intelligent. I'm clumsy but you're too mature sometimes..." That caused Chase to giggle a bit, including Skye and Rocky. Zuma and Rubble smiled. And so did Ryder. "We're...family." Marshall held out his paw, and Chase tapped it with his paw. He grinned.

Chase was over-excited that he suddenly collapsed. That shocked Marshall causing him to gasp. "Are you okay, Chase?" Chase got up and touched his forehead against Marshall's. "We're best friends."

Chase nodded. "I'll never hurt you again. I'll never lay a finger on you again if it meant harming you. That's a promise. I promise." Chase grinned. Marshall grinned back.

"Me too." The Dalmatian also said. Ryder walked up to Chase.

"I-I'M BACK!" Chase cried out in happiness. Ryder kissed Chase's forehead and patted him on his head.

"I'm glad you're back, Chase." Ryder hugged Chase. Chase responded by whispering in Ryder's ear.

"I love you, Ryder. Everything you gave me from the beginning. When you adopted me, you gave me shelter, food, family..." Ryder was surprised a bit.

"Family?" He enquired. "Nope. You're wrong, Chase."

"Huh?"

" _You_ found your family." Chase grinned and nuzzled Ryder's chest. "Thank you, Chase. For coming back. I...also love you." Ryder concluded his sentence gaily. The pups greeted Chase again. And lastly...Skye.

"Chase. I'm so sorry for...well..." Chase ignored her, and pulled her in for a kiss. She grinned. The pups smiled at their 'little moment' together. Marshall remained there, when all the pups walked away, leaving them two to give themselves comfortness. Marshall just grinned.

"I thought you were gonna get angry with me...but really, I'm angry with myself." Skye said, nuzzling Chase's chest.

"Don't be. I know what you tried to do. You tried to protect your friends. I get it. But there's one thing. I'll never lay my eyes off you. I'll never let you out of my sight ever again." Skye chuckled, grinning too at the same time. "I love you, Skye. Can you...be my girlfriend...again?"

Skye considered this. Why not? She thought. "Sure!" Marshall grinned. "I love you too."

Chase took that moment as one remembrance he will have later in his future with Skye. He had to recall this moment at some stage, maybe when he felt depressed. It was something to think of. It was something admirable to him. He grinned at it again, before turning round to Marshall. Skye walked off, unexpectedly.

"You got anymore surprises, Marshall?" Chase asked, endeavouring to be sarcastic. Marshall rolled his eyes. "Huh?"

"You know what, Chase? Maybe I do." Marshall walked up to him and punched Chase in the arm. "That's for harming me before..." The Dalmatian paused, and once more hit Chase in his shoulder. Chase squealed. "That. Was for criticizing me, involvement with Skye."

"Hey! I said; I was sorry." Chase tried to persuade Marshall and in fact it worked.

"Oh, what do you know?" Marshall said, playfully nudging Chase's shoulder, walking with him down the Lookout drive. He laughed with Chase. This...was the end. NOT.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later...**

Bill Stocks arrived at the Lookout, in a black-motored jeep. Ryder this time expected him to come to his Lookout carrying a package in his hand. He was told he was gonna come. Everything worked out fine so far. Chase retrieved his memory back, he's back, so is Everest. She's with Marshall at Mr Porter's having a 'fancy' meal. Marshall was really anxious about it, but not anymore when given advice from his best friend, Chase. Everything worked out to be perfect...except; said by Chase, nothing's perfect. More like, almost perfect. Ryder seen the jeep entering the bridge, then parked beside the Lookout and Ryder was satisfied seeing Bill walking out the Jeep. But something was missing. Where was the package?

"Hey...fella." Ryder rolled his eyes. "I'm back, for real this time. I've got the package." Ryder breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing Bill walk out carrying a package in his hand, was the package concealed somewhere? No, why would it be? It must've been placed by Bill on the passenger seat, not concealed anywhere, in the interior of the Jeep. Bill Stocks straight away handed the package to Ryder who was content. Bill didn't have an angry expression on his head, which confused Ryder as he expected it. Ryder leaned down and picked the other package. It was still sealed in duct tape, safely. He handed it to Bill. "Nice doing business with ya, kid."

"Name's Ryder."

They shook hands and Bill grinned. He went inside his jeep and initiated the engine and off he went like the wind in a vanish. Rocky and Zuma came up to Ryder and seen the package, ultimately grasped in his hands. "What's in it?" Rocky asked, inquistive. So was Zuma.

"I'll tell you inside." Ryder answered.

When the trio of them walked in, everyone was there, except for Marshall and Everest who were still at Mr Porter's Restaurant.

"You got the package, Ryder." Chase said, looking at the package in Ryder's hand. Ryder nodded and set it on the table. "What's in it?"

The pups wondered what was in it. Why was Ryder so concerned about it at first, when he wanted it back because there's been a mix-up unfortunately with the packages; him getting Bill's package and Bill getting Ryder's. But that was all sorted just now.

Ryder looked at the pups, then unsealed the package content. Then there was pictures. A man and a woman smiling happily with a boy holding hands with his mother. The pups looked at them and were perturbed.

"Who are them people?" Rocky enquired confused just like the others. Ryder began speaking.

"T-That's my mom and my d-d-dad." Ryder was emotionless as he said it. A tear rolled down his face. "They...left me. I was small back then but my aunt took care of me and...she's also gone..." Ryder began crying but tried keeping his spirits up and continue. The pups were depressed hearing this news. "It was her responsibility to take care of me, to nurture me the rightful way, but she vanished. It wasn't her fault. I loved her so much as much as I loved my parents but I was too...h-helpless. I had no strength. But...a certain pup helped me." Ryder looked at Chase and grinned sadly. Chase recalled that, thanks to his memory back. The pups began smiling sadly too. "So I adopted Chase. He guided me through life. You see, this was really important to me and I don't know what I'd do if I misplaced the package." Ryder concluded.

"W-We're sowwy, dude." Zuma said. Ryder smiled and patted Zuma's head gently. He then looked back in the package. That wasn't all. He also pulled a tug toy out. It was blue and 5 inches long.

Ryder smiled. Chase almost cried. "T-That was my tug toy." Chase said, a tear also flowing down his cheek. Ryder nodded and set the tug toy beside the picture. He took hold of two more pictures. A different lady was shown in one of them. The other was his parents again. The 'lady' must've been his aunt is what the pups thought and they were right; Ryder nodded at them. Ryder then took hold of a small cyclinder wrapped paper. He unfolded it and smiled as he read it.

"That was a letter my mom sent to me, before the tragic accident happened." Ryder explained and set the paper beside the tug toy. He then took out a small bag. He opened it up. "It's treats, pups. For you." He threw one to each pup and still the bag was full. He put the bag beside the unfolded paper. The pups thanked him each by one as he threw a treat to each one of them.

That was it. There was nothing else. Ryder sighed and the pups knew how he felt. Really depressed. Mostly, Chase knew it; he experienced it already, when his memory was lost and he was helpless just like Ryder was back then when he was only seven years old. Chase thought it was amazing how an eleven year old boy invented the PAW patrol and he found pups and created gadgets and different kind of new techniques he taught the pups to use in situations. Chase was really amazed by his absolute wonderful work, and he was depressed at the same time. Solely, one question lit in his mind.

 _'Who was criticized for his parents' death?'_

* * *

 ** _Well, its been fun writing it. And i hope you also read my other story I update today, 'Shenanigans'. If you didn't, go ahead! Anyway, I'll see you all next and BE ON THE LOOKOUT for the next chapter commencing on 7 April!_**

 ** _And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!_**

 ** _JoshDD_**


	24. Uprising

_**Here's your next 'Left Isolated' chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter** **22: Uprising.**_

 _The pups were especially content to this day. That was because the weather was all nice, and if luck strikes like a cobra, then the pups were visiting the beach along with Ryder right behind them._

 _"Okay. Sunglasses. Check. Lotion. Check." Skye lifted an eyebrow at Rocky when he said 'lotion'. "No moisture required. Check."_

 _"Moisture? You're not getting wet, are ya, Rocky?" Skye asked, chuckling a bit. Rocky rolled his eyes humorously. "C'mon, enjoy a nice hot day! If you never face your fear, you will never overcome it."_

 _Rocky cleared his throat, and then answered. "Actually, importantly, i appreciate your advice. It's really helpful. And then again, it's not."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can never face water. Water is the opposite of my life." Rocky ended._

 _"Well, then..." Skye attempted to defend herself with words, as she thought. "How do you drink water?"_

 _"That's a whole different story..." Rocky said, smiling and walking to the PAW patroller and setting his equipment on it. Skye frowned. She turned round and Marshall accidentally bumped into her._

 _"Sorry, Skye. I'm enthusiastic about this...wonderful day to go to the beach so...yeah." Marshall ran out of words and Skye giggled. "Are you ready?"_

 _"Yep." She performed a back-flip with a grace. "All ready."_

 _"All systems go." Marshall added sarcastically. Skye giggled again and Chase walked up. "Hey, Chase. Ya pumped up 'bout this?"_

 _"I sure am. It's gonna be amazing. Even Ryder says it will be."_

 _"Well, I hope he's right, 'cause I'm not gonna sympathize with rain if it emerges once again from its...cloud."_

 _"It's called Evaporation, Condensation, and finally Precipitation is what you were talking about a few seconds ago." Chase concluded his word of speech. Marshall and Skye rolled their eyes._

 _"Well, I sure am glad our old Chase is back!" Marshall said, punching Chase playfully in the arm, Chase's reaction being nothing. Skye sympathized and Chase blushed a bit._

 _Ryder walked towards the pups and stated that he was ready. However, someone wasn't. That was Rubble, still in his pup-house. Zuma rolled his eyes and woke him up and they packed and the pups and Ryder went inside the PAW patroller and Robo-dog drove the PAW patroller all the way to the beach. The pups were expecting practically the whole Adventure Bay there as it was was too sunny for someone to hesitate._

* * *

Ryder, the pups and Robo-dog arrived peacefully at the beach, and just to to their expectations, the beach was full. Fortunately, Ryder found a place and he put a long, rectangular blanket on the orange, yellow-ish sand. Zuma brought his surfboard, and so did Marshall and Chase as they were ready to 'surf on, dude' as Zuma would say. Ryder grinned at the sun and turned his head to the right, and his smile extended when he saw Katie about 10 metres away, chatting with Mayor Goodway and Alex. Ryder expected Mr Porter there when he saw Alex, but then Ryder also spotted Mr Porter at the ice-cream truck. He grasped three ice-creams in his hands. Ryder smiled and stood up. He alerted the pups before his disappearance.

"Pups, I'll be right back."

"Where you going, Ryder?" Skye asked, inquistive to know about Ryder's future plans.

"Just spotted Katie, Mayor, and Alex. I'll be right back, oh and by the way, pups..." The pups looked up peering at Ryder because of the illumination from the sun, and half smiling. "I'll get you all some ice-cream." The pups hoorayed and looked confused a second later and Ryder knew why.

"Don't worry, Katie will help me bring the rest of 'em here." Ryder reassured the pups and one again they were satisfied. Ryder walked to where Katie was sitting and greeted her.

Zuma, Marshall and Chase were about to approach the waves before Skye ceased them. also alerting them in that case.

"Be careful, guys." She cautioned. The trio of them nodded and walked up. Skye turned to face Rocky who had earphones plugged in his ears and he was tuning in. Skye rolled her eyes.

"How are you settling in?" She asked.

But no response. And Skye expected it. She took the headphones off Rocky's head and repeated her question.

"Hey!"

"How are you settling in?"

"Just fine, Skye." Rocky breathed a sigh of gladness and placed his head on his paws above them. "Just fine." He continued but got up briefly. "More like, perfect and this is going smoothly." Skye giggled and also sat down. The pups were enjoying their day so far, so good, knowing nothing could devastate it for them.

"Okay. Just..." Zuma looked up and saw Marshall a little terrored. "Don't get scared. If you don't panic, then no harm done." Zuma said, trying to keep him confident. He saw a smirk on Chase's face. "You're next." He said. Chase gulped and his turn was just a copy of Marshall's. "Oh, this is gonna be a hard day..."

"No, it's not." Marshall assured him.

"For me. It's gonna be a hard day for me." Zuma said, making it more clear.

"Oh." Marhall replied.

Ryder was at the ice-cream truck. He and Katie were there. They had six ice-creams in their hand. Ryder had two in each hand, completely stable with them. Katie had one in each hand. They got closer and finally they were there and Rocky viewed them and smiled as soon as he saw the ice-cream. He licked his lips, waiting to consume it.

"Is it enough for everyone?" Skye asked, wondering it. Ryder answered her instantly.

"Don't worry. Everybody gets their share." Ryder reassured Skye. He handed her an ice-cream which she gently held between her two paws. Rocky also got one, licking it instantly as soon as he had it. Ryder whistled for the other pups to come there so they can also get their own ice-cream. That seemed to work as the pups dashed, racing but unfortunately they ran and bumped into a few people. As soon as they got to Ryder and the pups, Ryder frowned. "C'mon, pups. Gentle next time." Chase, Marshall and Zuma nodded in replying. They looked at the ice-creams, seeing it delicious is what Ryder thought. He chuckled. "Don't worry, everyone gets one." He handed each one of them an ice-cream. Soon there were none left for both Ryder and Katie.

"What 'bout you, Ryder?" Marshall questioned. "Where's your ice-cream?" He wondered.

"I'm gonna get one for me and Katie. We'll be back pups." Ryder and Katie walked to the ice-cream truck again.

The pups seemed settled and they were really content to see such a beautiful day once again in about a week or two. It was amazing really.

* * *

 ** _Not a long chapter, right? Sorry, 'bout that. Review, PM if you obtain anything special and,_**

Don't forget to _**BE ON THE LOOKOUT**_ **for the upcoming chapter _April 17th..._ **

_**JoshDD**_


	25. Something

_Hey outside World! I'm back with, yet, another chapter! Yay, go JOSHDD! Hahah._

 _Anyway, there's a question people are asking: "If the main part of the story over, with Chase retrieving his memory, when is this gonna end? When will the conclusion take place?" Well, this story withholds exactly 32 chapters! And were about 3 quarters finished...which is good. So, it's nearly comin' to an end!_

 _Another thing I must declare, there's a few people wondering what happened to the author, AlphaKing. I ask you to pray for that person...as he's in a condition that's deadly. A silent prayer of two minutes is all that's needed. Please, the depression he is in is not good. If you can, I appreciate it. Thank you if you will take that offer. It would mean alot to the author! :)_

 _Other than that, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23: Something._**

 _The day at the beach didn't last any much longer, as it began to rain in a few hours' time. The were still content about it because they thought they had enough, and they had a well-experience day at the beach. It was enough. Ryder thought that too. So did Katie. And all the other people over there. In fact, Ryder met with Ned and Nancy again. The two people he first met with at the train station when he wanted to get that package, but Bill accidentally took the wrong one. Ryder seemed enthusiastic meeting them. They seemed like good people to him._

 _"Ryder!" Ned first said, Nancy right behind him, grinning. They alerted Ryder right before he got in the PAW patroller to drive back to the Lookout. The rain didn't approach just yet, but people were alerted before so it was time to leave._

 _"Hey...you remembered my name! Hey Nancy!" Ryder greeted, raising his hand and waving it with delight._

 _But Nancy was in no mood to talk, but she did grin still. "So, remember my name, Ryder?" This was Ned who asked._

 _"Yep. I couldn't possibly forget. Ned, right?"_

 _"Yes. That's me. And Ned, means me." He chuckled. "So how you catching up here in Adventure Bay?"_

 _"Oh I live here." Ryder stated. Ned now apprehended it._

 _"Okay. How 'bout that package? You found it yet?"_

 _"Yes. No harm done. There's been a mix-up with them, ya know? So, yeah. My package was retrieved safely to me..."_

 _"Nice pups you got there."_

 _"Oh, yeah." Ryder called out and the pups revealed themselves to Ned and Nancy._

 _"This is Chase. He's a spy pup and the police pup of the group." Ryder greeted Chase to Ned._

 _"Hi, sir." Chase greeted, with a smile of his face as he couldn't forget this day._

 _"Hello, young gentleman." Ned smiled._

 _"This here, is Marshall. The EMT pup, and fire-pup, you may say. He's wonderful at this job, he never let me down." Ryder admitted, to Marshall blushing was a big relief._

 _"Well, nice to hear that, isn't it?"_

 _"Hi. Name's Marshall." Ned and the pups laughed, including Ryder who joined in a second later._

 _"I forgot to mention, he's also the class clown of the group."_

 _"Of course." Ned said._

 _"This is Skye." Ryder said, as soon as Skye stepped out and in-front of Ned. "Our aviator pup and back-flip expert." Ryder added._

 _"Perfect." Ned said._

 _"Hi, Ned." Skye greeted. Ned was surprised that she knew his name, when Ryder didn't mention any of that. Did she overhear it?_

 _"This is Rocky. Our recylable pup. Zuma here, is our water rescuer of Adventure Bay."_

 _"Hi, dude."_

 _Ned smiled. "And finally, this here is Rubble. Our construction pup."_

 _"Well, I sure am to say, you're one lucky guy, Ryder." Ned said._

 _"Why's that?" Ryder asked._

 _"Well, i constantly wanted a pup when I was smaller, but it's never to late to get one and adopt it." Ned said, and he glanced at this watch._

 _"We should get back now." Nancy finally said. Ned nodded._

 _"You're right. Well it was a pleasure meeting you pups. And I was glad i bumped into you today." Ned admitted. "Well, I'll see you later, Ryder."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Of yeah, call I get your mobile number too? If it's not too much to ask."_

 _Ryder chuckled. "Of course."_

 _That was how the day, at the beach, ended and the pups got back to the Lookout. As soon as their conversation concluded, 'them' being Ryder and Ned, it began raining unexpectedly. People expected it. But not when it would occur. Sometimes meterolgists get it wrong._

 _As Ryder and the pups got back to the Lookout, there was still another couple of hours left till it got dark, and the pups needed their sleep._

 _"Alright, pups, I've got to announce something. We've been receiving alot of charity."_

 _"Charity?"_

 _"You see I kept it away from you all, but now I'm revealing it to you all. People gave us money, for support because of Chase's memory. I'm so content with it all, that I need to say a thanks to everyone who sent letters, especially Mayor Goodway, with about..." Ryder considered. "Oh yeah, kinda alot, about 100 letters." That surprised the pups, especially Chase. "They were al short, though. She kept it that way, but i approve of it. I'm gonna thank her-"_

 _"I'll thank her too, Ryder, sir. And everyone else. If it wasn't for the harmful situation it wouldn't have happened with people offering us with money."_

 _"Thanks, Chase."_

 _"No, Ryder, sir. I should be thanking you." Ryder grinned and so did Chase. "So...thank you."  
_

 _"No problem. So, I need a speech for Adventure Bay. For all the people to listen to what I have to say..." Ryder acted a bit nervous. "It will be hard, as I never spoke in front of a crowd, but I'm doing it for you, Chase."_

 _Chase smiled and embraced Ryder. "T-Thank you, Ryder, si-"_

 _"No need to call me 'sir', Chase. Actually that gave me an idea. I should be calling you, Sir Chase." Chase chuckled a bit and Ryder let go. "Well, I already planned the whole thing. So, the speech will be said by me in two days time. I hope no enquiries will be."_

 _"What should we do now, dude?" Zuma questioned. Ryder shrugged, out of options._

 _"Well, now that it is raining and were in the Lookout. You might as well wait for the rain to come to a halt before setting outside again. Or, we could do something fun?"_

 _"Second option." Skye stated. The pups agreed._

 _"Okay." Ryder answered, enthusiastic. "Alright. Pups, let's play 'Guess Who'." Ryder suggested._

 _"Great idea!" Rocky answered. "So, who should start?"_

 _"I'll go." Skye said. Content after all. "Maybe we could play 'Who am I'?"_

 _The pus agreed with it. They liked it more. So, they did. Skye was sitting on a cushion and above her head, was a note with someone's name on it attached to it. She had to guess that someone or something._

 _"Am I male?" She asked. That was the point of the game, only ask questions._

 _"No." The pups said. Ryder grinned, seeing the pups play this game warmed his heart in a gladness way._

 _"Am I female?"_

 _The pups nodded._

 _"Am I...Mayor Goodway!" She said, a bit enthusiastic._

 _"Nope." Marshall said. The pups nodded in agreeing with him._

 _"Hmm, oh yeah! Am I Ace Sorendson!?" Skye exclaimed._

 _"Yes!" Ryder said, applauding her. The pups also applauded her._

 _"That was quite easy." She admitted but she was having fun after all. It was Zuma's turn next. He wanted it._

 _Ryder stuck another note above his head when he sat on the cushion. He couldn't turn around as that was cheating. The note read, 'Mayor Humdinger'. The pups frowned when Marshall told Ryder to write it in. Marshall shrugged. The pups didn't mind, as it was all about having fun. Obtaining it somehow._

 _Zuma started. "Am I a villian?" He first guessed._

 _Ryder was surprised he got it practically in his first guess. The pups nodded._

 _"The villian from 'Pups save Apollo'?" Zuma guessed. The pups shook their heads in saying no. "Mayor Humdinger?"_

 _"Yes." Marshall answered. Zuma said a 'yes' to himself before getting off the cushion and going to the pups._

 _"You're getting pretty good at this, pups. Actually, you are pretty good at this." Ryder giggled. "Anyway, I need to go somewhere pups. Keep playing or play the alternative." Ryder then walked off. The pups straight away continued their game, with Chase being the next one because he wanted to. A note read, 'Chase', above Chase. The pups chuckled a bit. And Chase rolled his eyes and began guessing._

* * *

The rain practically stopped, but raindrops were still produced. The clouds were no longer filled with water, which made people happy that the sun was beginning to rise again. Unfortunately, the day was coming to an end in a few hours. The day of tomorrow would begin at 12 a.m. So the sun wouldn't be alive for another couple of hours, only shortly. Ryder went to meet up with Mayor Goodway, so he would rehearse to what he had to say. Mayor Goodway would help him with it. Would it be hard? Of course. Standing and speaking in front of a crowd will be hard, alright. It was Ryder's first time. He did speak in-front of other people but it was only like the pups, or a small group of people but not a whole lot of them. Imagine a crowd full of pups. Think about that!

Ryder arrived. He bounded off the ATV and smiled when seeing Mayor Goodway approaching him.

"Ready, Mayor?"

"I sure am. I know what you need, Ryder. You need to be confident. Confidence helps you proceed on in life. It helps you endure."

Ryder thought about this and answered. "You're right, Mayor. Confidence is the first thing I need. Terrified is the last thing I need. It won't be that hard...I hope."

"Oh, don't worry..." Ryder smiled when Mayor Goodway said that. "It will be extremely hard." Mayor Goodway said. Ryder's smile began to fade away.

He sighed. "I need to do this. Do this for Chase. I can't let him down or anyone who sent letters and money for support, especially you Mayor. Thank you."

"No problemo!" She said, glad to be saying the word in a different langauge, the language being Spanish. It was really American, just a version of Spanish. "So, ready to start?" She asked.

"Sure." Ryder replied.

"Okay. Show me what you got."

Ryder began. "Thank you all for coming to this event. I highly appreciate your kind regards to the letters and money. I am so...enthusiastic about this." Mayor Goodway slapped her forehead in frustration.

"What?" Ryder questioned.

"You don't say, "I'm so enthusiastic about this!" She said, mimicking Ryder. Ryder rolled his eyes. "Remember, be confident."

"And...I wasn't?"

"Okay. You were. But not enough." She quickly added. "For example, say; I am so..." She went on. "I am so grateful for all the support I received from each one of you." Mayor said. "Continue." She said.

"It's of...really high quality." Ryder said. Mayor once again slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Nope. You got it wrong again. Confidence." She said. "Don't say something smart, just swiftly. Something like...Halelujah! Thank you so much everyone!" She said, with joy in her voice. "You got it?"

"Sure." Ryder said. "Like this? Holy macaroni! Thank you everyone!"

Mayor Goodway sighed. "This is gonna be a looooong day." She said. Ryder shrugged and Mayor Goodway once again continued.

* * *

The pups were starting another game. This time the game they were supprosed to play, 'Guess Who'. Marshall was up, for first go. But before they carried on, a familiar pup showed up at the elevator doors. Everest.

"Everest!" Marshall exclaimed. Skye grinned and walked to her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Hi pups!" She greeted. The pups waved their hands. "What're you all doing?"

"We're playing a game." Marshall answered. "It's a really good one. You wanna join in?"

"Sorry. Have no time. I'm going to go snowboard. It's all alot more icy now that rain came. It's gonna be alot of fun."

Marshall considered. "Can I come too?" He questioned.

"Of course! We're gonna have a whole load of fun!"

"Ha." Rubble said. "Mind If I could come too?"

"Join in." Everest said. Rubble howled and walked to Everest and stood alongside Marshall. "Anyway. I wanted to see how you pups are doing. And thank you for that welcome back banner that you pups hung from the ceiling! Me and Jake loved it!"

"No problemo!" Marshall said, making the pups laugh, including Everest.

 ***Flashback***

"That was an unforgettable moment, right Everest?" Jake asked.

"Yep, I completely loved it! Thanks so much for the invitation, Jake!"

"Ha. It's what good friends do." He said. They arrived at Jake's resort just now as they were speaking, walking inside the cabin. But not for long before Jake got a call from Ryder.

"Hey, Ryder. What's up?"

"How was the ride, I mean how was the trip?"

"Unbelievable. Me and Everest had a great time over there. Swimming pools, plasma TV. Everything you need for a break." He mentioned. Ryder nodded.

"Sounds like you had great fun. Anyway, mind if you and Everest come over for a bit?" Ryder asked.

"Sure." Jake answered.

After a half hour, he and Everest arrived at the looked and were startled when everyone yelled "WELCOME BACK!" to them. They were really grateful for it.

"Wow. This...is..." Jake couldn't think of the right word so Everest finished it for him.

"Amazing." She said. Ryder grinned and looked at the pups.

"It was all the pups' idea." Jake patted each pup's head and sighed.

"It was good while it lasted." Jake said.

 ***Flashback***

* * *

"So you get it, Ryder?" Mayor questioned. "Not too difficult, okay?"

"You're right, Mayor. I don't know why I'm even scared about this. There won't be that many people there I think."

"Oh, believe me, there will be a ton of people there." Mayor Goodway once again said, discouraging Ryder once more. Ryder raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Just the truth." Mayor Goodway admitted.

"I get it." Ryder simply said, looking at a sheet of paper, grasped in his hand, handed by Mayor Goodway.

* * *

 **Thank you if you all said that silent prayer. It means alot! The author will be filled with happiness if he knows you all did this! (If he does).**

 **Anyway, the latest update of 'Shenanigans', won't be today, because i didn't know how busy i'd be these days. I've got a ton of homework to do each day, and school is always in the way so, yeah.**

 _DON'T FORGET TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!_

 ** _JoshDD_**


	26. An accident

**Sorry everyone it's so short. I haven't updated in a long time, so that pretty much sucked because I was really lazy. But I won't be. I'll learn from my mistakes. :) I hate being lazy, by the way. It helps with nothin', really.**

* * *

Everest, Marshall and Rubble got to Jake's resort or mountain, which way you would call it. Jake was there and greeted Marshall and Rubble.

"Hey dudes! Came to snowboard?"

"Yes, me with Everest!" Marshall said jumping up. Everest looked at him and smiled, so did Jake. Marshall blushed but continued. "And Rubble too?"

Everyone laughed. "That's why I love you dude!" Jake said. "Now let's go!" He said, leaping on his snowboard and he snowboarded down the mountain. "C'mon! It's unbelieavable! YEAH!" He screamed with joy.

Everest rolled her eyes. "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" She said jumping off the mountain too. "Oh yeah! Woo hoo!"

Marshall smiled as he watched her go down the mountain.

"C'mon, Marshall! What're you waiting for?" Everest shouted to him.

Marshall gulped. _'What was I thinkin'?'_

"Are you coming?" Marshall could hardly hear Everest's voice anymore. Until no more. "Marshall!"

Marshall turned to Rubble. "Your turn." He said, considering

Rubble shrugged. "Okay. Fine with me." He jumped down with joy. He was actually a pro at it, his favourite hobby actually. He and Everest were experts.

Marshall gulped. _'I don't know. Should I? I mean it's not that hard, right?'_ He said looking down with fear. _'C'mon Marshall, you can do this, it can't be that, woah, woah!"_ He lost his balance and he fell down the mountain with a shriek to be heard.

Everest gasped and looked behind her. But soon enough she began laughing as she saw Marshall right beside her. "Are you okay?" She shouted.

The Dalmatian had his eyes covered with his paws with fear. "I-I-I-"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me." She shouted back.

Marshall trusted her and adjusted his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not that bad. It's pretty awesome! WOAH!" He said, losing his balance but was shocked he couldn't fall but then he remembered why.

"You're strapped, silly! You can't fall!" Everest reassured him, again.

Marshall giggled. "I knew that." He said.

"How you catching up, dude?" Jake pulled in right beside him. Marshall smiled and replied.

"Oh, great! This is pretty cool! What was I so afraid of?" Marshall rolled his eyes but then gulped when he saw a boulder in-front of him and he was heading straight for it for impact. "Oh no."

Jake saw his situation. "Dude, pull a left!" Jake said. Marshall gulped and nodded. He attempted to and to his relief, he suceeded.

"I-I did it. I DID IT!"

"NO! EVEREST!" Jake shouted and slowed down. He touched off the boulder and so did Rubble. There was Everest, lying beside the boulder, freezing but also a rather odd bump on her head, she was bleeding a bit.

"Is she okay?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know.."

Marshall came from behind the boulder and gasped. "E-Everest?"

* * *

Rocky, Chase, Zuma and Skye were at the lookout and they were doing their sort of thing. The were planting flowers in soil in the garden, styled after the PAW patrol crest.

"This is fun." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Chase answered lowering a plant from his paw and placed it on the ground. He smiled as he saw Skye coming over.

"Hey pups. How's it coming along?" She asked.

"Great." Rocky said. The pups howled. Then Ryder came.

"Everything going well, pups? How's the plants coming along?" Ryder asked.

"Great, Ryder." Rocky answered. He was happy now that there was no more dangerous situations. He looked at Ryder who looked suspicious about something. And then his Pup Pad rang.

"Yes? Ryder, here!" Ryder's first image on his Pup Pad was of Everest awakening up from Jake's cabin, she was covered in a blanket and had her own bowl beside her. She drank from it and whimpered a bit. Ryder saw the slash of Everest's head. "Oh my god, Everest, are you alright?"

Everest could not respond, so Jake spoke for her. Ryder saw a worried Marshall in the background. "I'm not so sure, dude. Everest hurt herself pretty bad. All we need is Marshall's EMT gear." Ryder nodded upon hearing this, he then looked at Chase, then back at Jake. "No worries Jake, Chase will arrive with Marshall's EMT gear in no time."

"Thanks, dude." Jake lifted a thumb and hung up. Ryder then turned to Chase. "Ready?"

"Ready, Ryder, sir." Chase howled, as he jumped in his rig, Ryder placed Marshall's EMT pup pack in the passenger seat and Chase took off.

* * *

"How is she?" Chase came bursting from the doors inside the cabin." She alright?"

"Yeah, I hope so." Jake answered.

"MY PUP PACK!" Marshall exclaimed. He gasped and ran to it and less than a minute had it on. He analyzed Everest with his X-ray screen. "I need a bandage for Everest's head, that's all." Marshall took a bandage out of his pup pack and attached it to Everest's head.

"T-T-Thanks." Everest said, she shivered a bit.

"She's freezing." Jake said. "I'ma gonna get another blanket for her." Jake got up and went to search for the other blanket.

"How did this happen?" Chase asked.

"Accidents." Marshall said. "I'm the usually clumsy one."

The pups began laughing, including Everest.

"Well, what do you know? Everest is in a good mood too."

"Yeah, woo hoo!" Everest exclaimed. The pups laughed. As they laughed, Jake came back with another blanket.

"Here you go, Everest. Nice and cozy." Everest smiled as she laid her head down and closed her eyes. "She needs rest pups. She exhausted."

The pups nodded and made their way out, with Jake behind closing the door after him.

* * *

 **And by the way, read my other two stories I published. "I'm sorry. :( and 'Remember me?' Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be here shortly, no more than a week. And twice longer than this! Thanks, everyone. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!**

 _ **JOSHDD**_


End file.
